


Drunk Ass Adults

by Noel_Ainsley823125



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Dom Erwin, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Fluff, Gay Erwin Smith, Gay Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Married Couple, Multiple Orgasms, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Eren Yeager, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex Shop, Smut, Sub Levi, Switch Eren Yeager, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, no cheating between main characters, tag in notes, too many tags I'll stop here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 60,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noel_Ainsley823125/pseuds/Noel_Ainsley823125
Summary: Eren stumbles into the sex shop Erwin and Levi, a married couple, own. He's drunk and looking for some things to pick up so he can make money on the streets. Erwin and Levi take him in to help him on his feet. But let's be honest, roommates are never just roommates.





	1. Chapter 1

Levi stood over in the ‘clothing’ section of his and his husband’s shop, refolding things that customers had pulled apart, muttering quiet curses as he worked.

Erwin glanced up from behind the counter with a smile, watching his beloved as he propped his chin up with his hand, “Having fun, love?” He crooned, a teasing lilt to his voice as he swayed slightly, glancing at the clock. Thirty minutes till close. 

“Oh the joy,” Levi rolled his eyes, his tone dripping with sarcasm, “People ought to learn not to touch what they aren’t going to buy.”

The bell at the door rang, awkward footsteps following, not paced or regular. Erwin looked up to find a brunette with gleaming green eyes stumbling in. The boy giggled to himself about nothing as he turned his gaze to Erwin, flashing him a brilliant smile, “Erwin! I thought you might be here!” He chirped, hiccupping and giggling again, looking around for Levi, “Hellooooo, Levi,” he cooed with a smile, shuffling closer to him, “I need some help getting some things,”

Erwin raised a brow, watching the intoxicated young man with a sigh, glancing at his husband.

The raven glanced up from his work, setting down the cloth before folding his arms, looking at their customer with a disapproving look, “We’re always here, Eren. Are you drunk?” He ignored his statement about wanting to get a few things.

“‘Course I am!” Eren rolled his eyes, a stupid grin on his face as he shook his head, “Ya gotta be drunk to deal with the shit I just went through,” he hummed, going through the isles and filling his arms with lubes and condoms, not noticing when he dropped something. 

Levi shook his head and followed behind up, picking up what he dropped and putting it back. “What happened, Eren?:

“Welp. I got kicked out of my car. Wait, no… The house. And all I got was m’ car and m’ toothbr'sh,” he pursed his lips and furrowed his brows as he thought about it hard, “She shmashed m’ phone. Dunno why when she was the one cheating and I was the angry one,” he shrugged and turned down the next isle, stumbling a bit, “I can’t get any help from my fam’ly. Lost my job, lookin' for another. Can’t get a new one without clothes for an interview and a place to live,” he wanted to grab something else, but his arms were full. “I had fifteen bucks. So I went to a bar, made a quick fifty, and came here to get more stuff. I wanna be protected if some trash from the highway picks me up, y’know?”

_ Shit _ .  _ Is he referencing prostitution? _ Levi sighed, taking a deep breath before reaching to grab Eren’s wrist, taking the things from his arms and putting them back on the shelves, “How about you save the rest of your money? We can figure something out for you so you don’t have to do that. You are our favorite customer, after all,” He smiled softly, glancing up at Erwin. 

“Don’t worry Eren. Just take a breath. Levi, take him to the back so he can sit down? He looks like he’s going to topple over any second. I’m going to get him some water,” the blonde began, glancing at his husband with a quiet sigh, and then looking back at Eren, “After you’re sitting down, we can talk about it more, alright?” He smiled softly, walking to the front door and locking it before closing down the front, taking the cash till with him to the back, following behind the drunken man and his husband. 

Levi carefully hooked arms with Eren, murmuring soft assurances to him as he led him to the office, helping him sit down in one of the chairs as the blonde set the till in the safe. Then he grabbed a water from the mini fridge, opening it before handing it to the brunette.

Eren huffed and took the water, “You two aren’t much fun… I gotta go and do shit,” he protested, taking a drink and looking up at Levi. He sat under his stare for a minute before looking away, “Okay, fine, I’ll stay and talk for a _little_ bit, but I gotta go _soon_ ,” he sighed and dropped his gaze, shifting in place uneasily, not liking being watched.

“I don’t think you’re going to be going anywhere for awhile,” Levi protested, shaking his head and rubbing his temples, trying to sort out the situation and figure out something to do to help. 

“Levi, could he just stay with us? We have a guest room, and as soon as he’s back on his feet he could leave,” The blonde suggested, raising a brow, “Besides, it would help him out, so maybe it would balance out your asshole-ness.”

Levi raised a brow at him, not impressed, “I’m not that much of an asshole… I suppose it’s not a big deal… No one’s coming over soon, so he can have the spare bedroom.”

The brunette shook his head at that, bangs falling in his eyes and obscuring his vision, “Nope, nope, nope,” he giggled and looked up at the boys, “I’m sleeping in my car! I have a blow up mattress for the back seat.”

Erwin huffed, grumbling quietly under his breath, “No, Eren you’re not. Let us do just this one good thing for you,” he started, glancing at Levi, “Why don’t you get him home? I’ll finish closing up and then I’ll be right behind you.”

“That’s kidnapping,” Eren hummed, standing up from his chair with Levis help, the raven grabbing his car keys so that he could drive the drunk home.

Levi looked up at Erwin, “Will you pick me up some tea before you come home? It’s going to be a long night,”

Erwin nodded, and Eren cocked his head, “Aren’t I supposed to tell you more, or not anymore?”

“Let’s wait until we get home,” Levi patted his shoulder and walked him out to his car.

Erwin watched the two leave before counting out the till and filling out the proper paperwork before locking up as he left, climbing in his car, following after the two the short distance to their townhouse.

Once home, Levi sat Eren down on the couch and made him some coffee, giving him some crackers to snack on, sitting down in his rocking chair as he waited for Erwin.

Eren held the mug in his hand, blowing on the drink softly as he sat quietly, his thoughts drifting off to odd places.

Erwin parked in the garage a moment later before stepping into the house, making his way to the living room, taking a seat in his chair, nodding to Eren, “So, tell us what happened. We want to help.”

Eren kicked of his shoes and pulled his feet onto the chair, humming as he stared into his mug, “I lost m’ job… Not for anything I did wrong, they was just layin’ off workers,” he started, “I had six interviews today, an’ I went home, and she was in bed with some guy. I walked away, ‘cause I was mad, and I figured we’d talk about it later,” he glanced between the two and then back down at his coffee, “And then she followed me, put a robe on, and told me to pack m’ shit b’fore I left. I told her I was comin’ back to talk it out. She laughed at me, askin’ why she’d want me,” he shuffled, “And then she went through and trashed the place. When I tried to stop her, the guy cornered me, so I had to watch, and she smashed my phone and he pushed me out. I went and talked to the landlord and had him kick them out, since it was my apartment anyways. I got a few drinks, got laid, and came to you. I need to go make cash. I gotta get gas, and new clothes for job interviews, and a phone…” he sighed and took another drink, “On the bright side, I still have cash to go to McDonald’s and eat breakfast.

“Shit…” Levi murmured, standing beside Erwin, a hand on the blonde’s shoulder.

Erwin sighed, glancing up at Levi before looking to Eren. “I’m so sorry, Eren. Look, just stay with us. You can help out at the shop until you have enough money, okay? We’ll feed and shelter you for free.”

Eren shook his head, “Even if I did stay, I couldn’t live here and not pay rent or bills. I’d be a leech,”

“You’d be working at the shop,” he repeated, folding his arms over his chest, “I think that enough for you to pay your way here,” he smiled.

“As long as you clean up after yourself, it’s fine,” Levi added, nodding with the slightest of smiles before habitually crawling to sit across Erwin’s lap, humming softly.

Eren averted his eyes at the casual affection, staring back into his coffee, “Alright, as long as you aren’t too bothered by me,” he hummed and sipped at his coffee.

"I doubt we will be," Erwin smiled, gently rubbing Levi's back before leaning to murmur something in his ear.   
  
With delight, the Raven nodded, pressing a kiss to Erwin's cheek before standing up, happily making his way presumably to the bedroom.    
  
"So, Eren. We do have some rules to go by while you're hear. After the doors are locked and we go to bed, you should too. As long as you're quiet at night there won't be an issue. Levi's main rule is to take your shoes off at the door, or at minimum wipe your feet before coming in." He smiled, leaning back with a hum. "No lying or stealing. Try to be respectful, but we're all adults here. You don't have to treat us like we're your bosses or parents. We're your friends."

Eren blinked up at him, processing what he was saying. Go to bed when they did, be quiet, shoes off at the door, be decent. He nodded a bit, taking a small sip from his cup, "Alright.. I can do that. Can I ask for a shower? Maybe a blanket? I wanna clean up so Levi doesn't get mad."

"Of course." He smiled, standing from his chair, helping Eren up, keeping a supporting hand on his back as he led him to the guest room where Levi was busy making the bed and tidying it, and then pointed to the door across the hall. "And there's your bathroom. Get some rest, Eren. Levi and I will be up a little bit longer in case you need anything."

Eren looked around and nodded. The house was gorgeous. Much more than what he had owned before. The guest room alone had to cost more than his apartment. "Thank you..." he said quietly, looking up at him with watery eyes. He wanted to hug them both but he was a disgusting mess. "This is really something else.. More than you guys should have to spare.. Would I be able to wash my clothes? I don't wanna get any more of your house dirty.."

Erwin reached forward, breaking the small, silent distance as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "You don't need to worry. You'll have clean clothes sitting on the bed for you when you get out of the shower. Leave the dirty ones in the hamper in the bathroom." Erwin smiled, his other arm wrapped around Levi's waist.    
  
The raven rolled his eyes, leaning against his husband. "Don't cry, Eren. We just want to be able to do something for you. Get showered up, and get some rest. We'll talk more tomorrow."

Eren furrowed his brows at Levi and wiped his eyes, "'m not crying.." he murmured, wiping the couple tears on his dirty jeans before averting his gaze, resting his head on Erwin's chest for a moment, relaxing a bit. He'd just wanted to wash his clothes while he was in the shower and put them back on after they were dry, but he wouldn't mind another pair. "Thank you both.. This is more than I'd hoped for... More than you guys should have to do.." he paused and sighed, thoughts drifting before he shook his head, "I'll see you tomorrow I guess," he glanced back up at Erwin and then Levi, and then headed off to shower.

Both called their goodnights behind him, before Erwin turned to Levi, reaching to gently cup his cheek. "Don't worry, love. It's only for a few weeks. Just until he gets his feet on the ground." He hummed, leaning to press a kiss to his nose. "If you get him something to wear and wash his clothes, you can have a special treat tonight." He offered, chuckling softly. "Meanwhile, I'm going to start getting the house ready for bed. Set the coffee pot, lock the doors."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse at Erwin and Levi's love life and then the next day when Eren is a little more coherent.
> 
> Tags: sex swing, anal sex, dom/sub relationship, asshole Grisha, emotional/shy Eren Jaeger, unable-to-deal-with-other-people's-emotions Levi, comforting/patient Erwin

Levis eyes sparkled at the word 'treat', but his expression remaining the same, "Mmhmm, sure. Y'know, we were only supposed to be roommates for a couple years or so," he taunted back, pecking his lips before sauntering off to go get the brunette a set of clothes, a small smile on his lips. He didn't care all that much about the brat staying there. He needed a place to stay, he was a good customer, a good person, and would be working for them in return. What he cared more about was what treat his husband was going to surprise him with.

"Ah, but here's the thing. Neither one of us were married, or only into other men for the sole purpose of making money." The blond retorted, clicking his tongue before making his rounds around the house, making sure everything was locked, or ready for the morning. They had a long day ahead of them.

"We don't know that. He could be bi or pan," he countered before leaving. He'd taken care of Eren and sent him off to bed before going back to his own and waiting patiently for the other, stripped down to his briefs and one of Erwin's night shirts.

  
Erwin chuckled, smiling softly as he made his way to the bed, making sure the door was closed behind him before striding to him. "Cute. What do you want from me tonight? You've behaved so well."

He hummed, laying on his stomach, his head propped up on one hand, swinging his feet in the air, "Hm.. I'm open to whatever you'd like to give me, blondie. Surprise me."

He smiled, moving to walk around the bed, crawling beside him before carefully pushing him to lie on his back. "So that means anything?"

Levi smirked up at him, "We're staying in our room because there's company, but other than that, yes. Anything.”

"What about the playroom?" Erwin teased, chuckling as he slowly crawled on top, half pining him as he wedged a knee between his thighs, neck craning as he peppered kisses along his pulsepoint.

He hummed softly in approval, groaning quietly as he tipped his head back, "Mm... I think that's fine. It's further than our room anyways. But I want carried."

"You always want to be carried, my little one." He cooed, slowly pulling away, carefully helping Levi up and into his arms, carrying him out and down the hall, to their special little room. "Swing or bed?"

"Which one would you prefer tonight, my master?" He whispered softly, looking up at him through hooded eyes, a smile placed on his lips while he traced a finger delicately on his chest.

He hummed, pushing open the door, kicking it closed behind them. "I think swing. We haven't used that in a while." He purred, leaning to nibble along his jaw before carefully setting him down to stand. "Be good for me and take your clothes off. No teasing."

"Yes sir," he hummed, being slower than Erwin would've liked, but quick enough not to get in trouble, letting his shirt and briefs fall to the floor in a messy pile and leaving it.

Erwin watch him, a smirk on his face as he carefully lifted Levi, placing him in the swing, making sure he was secure before removing his own shirt, letting it fall with Levi's before leaning over him, bringing their lips together, hands wrapping around his waist as he rolled his hips into him teasingly.

The raven groaned against his lips, kissing him back eagerly as he tried to rub against him, "Damn tease..."

He chuckled, smiling against his lips before moving to nibble along his pulsepoint. "Only because you enjoy it." He crooned, reaching to grab the nearby lube, slicking his fingers before bringing his hand down, carefully pressing a digit in, curling it as he pumped his hand. "No restrictions. I want to hear you tonight."

He groaned softly, eyes fluttering as he bared more of his neck, trying to grind into his hand more, "S-Sir, our guest-"

"I don't think he'll hear us. We have thick walls and he's drunk." He excused, jerking his finger into his prostate, nipping at his collar bone. "Besides, you're in no position to argue."

Levi yelped softly, moaning out into the room, "F-Fuck.." he huffed, rolling his hips to get the feeling once more, "Willing to bet?" He inquired, mouthing against his neck, deciding to push some boundaries tonight.

"What do you mean, willing to bet?" He growled, pressing in the second digit, jerking both into his prostate once more, a smirk on his lips as he bit down on his shoulder, sure to leave a mark.

Levi nearly howled, eyes closing as he made it clear he was enjoying this, head resting on his shoulder in more invitation, "Th-that's he's g-gonna hear," he gasped, moaning curses under his breath.

"He won't remember." Erwin growled, working the smaller male open, eager as he made sure was adequately stretched before sliding his fingers over his cock, pressing the straining member to him, sliding in with a low groan He used the swing to meet in the middle, beginning to thrust hard and fast, sparring no time for his lover to adjust.

The smaller male cried out, nails digging into his own palms and tugging hard on the leather handles that supported him, tears forming in his eyes which seemed to roll back as they closed, his head tipping back limp as well, loud lewd sounds escaping his throat unashamed, cursing at his husband.

"Good boy.." Erwin managed to strain out, hips snapping into Levis as the swing kept him in motion, hands digging into his thighs, leaving dark purple welts beneath his fingers, lips finding their way to his pulsepoint. Who cared if they had work tomorrow? No one had room to judge the shop owners for their marks. He growled against the pale skin, demanding he was louder, curses flowing from his lips like water.

Levi all but screamed, limp in the swing as Erwin fucked him senseless, tears spilling from his cheeks from both pleasure and pain. The heat in his gut coiled to near unbearable, his length twitching every time Erwin's moved. Out if fear of ending it all, he took hold of his length to prevent his release, "S-Sir, I can't-!"

"I didn't say you could touch yourself." Erwin snapped, hand reaching down, prying Levi's away, pinning it as he pressed his lips to his, hungry before breaking it. "Cum for me, you dirty little whore." He hissed, body all but snapping from the pressure building within.

Before Levi could reply, he was crying out into the room as he spilled himself between the two, vision going spotted, panting for breath, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Erwin followed right behind, pulling out to spare Levi the mess, spilling himself across the pale expanse of Levi's stomach, a low groan falling from his lips, rumbling in his chest as his head hung, hands reaching to grip the ropes supporting the swing in order to steady himself, the room spinning around him.

Levi somewhat pouted at the loss of his husband inside of him, sniffling from his crying. He let go of the handles since Erwin had a hold of them, wrapping his arms around the blonde as he focused on steadying his breathing, gasping for air, an ear pressed to his chest to hear his heartbeat.

Erwin smiled, humming quietly as he helped Levi out of the swing and into his arms to be carried. "Let's just wipe down. We can shower tomorrow morning."

Levi nodded slowly, wrapping his arms around him, head resting on his shoulder like a child, "Th-that was amazing, sir," he whispered, closing his eyes and sighing.

"You don't have to call me sir, now." He murmured, chuckling softly as he quietly carried him out, heading to their bedroom, then their bathroom, setting him down before helping him wipe up.

"My love," he corrected, smiling contently as he was cleaned and pampered. He peppered kisses to Erwin's cheeks and nose until they were laying down in their bed, "I love you, blondie.."

He chuckled, holding him to his chest with a loving smile,"I love you too, shorty," He cooed, pecking his forehead. "Get some rest. We have a big day ahead tomorrow."

Levi nodded and remained curled to his chest, very quickly nodding off with a gentle smile on his lips.

Erwin slept soundly, holding Levi close through the night. He woke to the alarm clock the next morning, groaning as he sat up, rubbing his face and slapping at the clock until it shut off.

Levi sighed and looked up at the blonde, still tired from their night before, "Good morning love," he whispered, voice raw from screaming so much.

His husband smiled softly, reaching down to card gentle fingers through his hair. "Good morning, darling. Sleep well?"

"Well enough," he hummed, leaning into Erwin's touches with a soft sigh, letting his thoughts wander, "I suppose we should wake the brat and shower so we can get to work on time...”

"Shower first, then wake him." He murmured, reaching to trace delicate patterns along his chest, smiling softly down at him. "I'll get the water running if you get the towels and clothes."

"Alright. But that means I make breakfast while you wake the brat," he couldn't help the smile on his lips as he reached up, messing with the blonde locks. He loathed his hair straight and perfect. It looked better like this: wavy. At least in his opinion.

Erwin chuckled, leaning into the touch before slipping from the bed, heading off to their bathroom. "One day I'll wear my hair like this for you, okay?" He called, teasing at the same promise he had been making for years.

Levi threw a pillow at him and sat up to get their things, "Uh-huh, right after you wear something other than khakis," he shot back, rolling his eyes at him before going to put their towels on the warming rack and lay out their clothes on the bed, picking up the dirty ones from the night before.

"You know you like how my ass looks in khakis." He teased, chuckling softly as he began to turn on the water, adjusting the temperature before sliding in, waiting patiently for Levi to join.

He snorted quietly at that and soon joined him in the shower from behind, wrapping his arms around his waist, "Yeah. But your ass looks even better without them."

He chuckled, rolling his eyes as he leaned into him, arms resting over his. "I'm glad you think so, but sometimes it feels like you're married to my ass, instead of me," He teased, chuffing softly.

Levi grinned at that, "Well then maybe later you'll have to remind me who my beautiful husband is," he teased, peeking up at him.

Erwin turned to look over his shoulder, raising a brow. "Was last night not enough to remind you?" He questioned, turning around in Levi's arms, hands sliding down to his hips. "Don't tell me I'm going to have to go to work tomorrow with a husband that's mysteriously lost his voice."

"You don't _have_ to do anything. And making me scream isn't the only way to win me over, blondie. I enjoy being pampered just as much when I'm in the right mood," he mused, wrapping his arms around his neck, standing on his toes to do so.

He chuckled, smiling softly as he lifted him, holding him to his stomach as he pressed their noses together. "I know, I know. You and I get a date night soon. We'll leave Eren here, and I'll take you out like I was still trying to convince you to marry me. After the third try," he teased, pecking his lips, "We can go to that restaurant you love and drink the finest wine that 25 year old me could afford. I could slip your ring into the drink, and ask you for the fourth time, if you'd marry me. You'd finally say yes, and we'd come home to our room, and in all our awkward, not so experienced glory, we could make love."

He chuckled and pecked his lips, "So just to recap.. you want to pretend like we're in our twenties, as awkward as teenagers, and realistically be in our thirties, to relive our engagement night?" He raised a brow and kissed him again, "Sounds like fun."

"Aye, it does. Specifically the part when I led my final proposal with: 'I know the last three times haven't been successful, but I still haven't given up.' Then I continued to rant about how I loved you," He teased, leaning to press a kiss to the Cupid's bow of his lip. "Maybe I can lose some of the muscle mass I've managed to accumulate, that way I can be a little scrawnier again."

"I think not," he hummed, leaning back to tap his nose with his finger, "And you're definitely not growing out a beard or a mustache again. I will shave it off in your sleep."

"I looked like Mike, I know. I don't plan on letting it come back anytime soon." He murmured, chuckling softly as he reached up, gently cupping Levi's cheek.

The raven turned and kissed his hand before leaning into it, "You looked like a pedophile," he laughed softly, "I'm glad you don't plan on it," he hummed contently, "But we're going to waste all the hot water before we get clean if we keep talking."

He huffed, gently setting Levi down, starting their usual routine as he washed the raven, head to toe, then himself. He shut the water off afterwards and helped Levi dry off before dressing. He made his way to Eren's room, tapping lightly on the door before stepping in.  
  
Eren laid curled up on one side of the bed, the other empty for no one, bangs scattered in his eyes, brows furrowed in an unsettled manner. But he laid still. He woke up on his own just as Erwin stepped closer, looking up at him with a confused expression. For a moment, he questioned his activities of the night before.

"Easy," Erwin said softly, "You remember anything from last night? Why you're here?"

Eren blinked at him a couple times before laying down to think about it, closing his eyes as he concentrated. Memories came back in a rush and he groaned. Regrets and embarrassments. "Because I'm a dumbass?" He offered for his explanation, shaking his head slowly, sighing, "Yeah.. I remember.."

"No, you're just young," Erwin murmured, offering his hand in support, "It's okay. Levi and I still feel the same as we did last night about letting you stay. Levi's making breakfast right now, and then we open at eleven, so you have a few hours yet, but why don't you get up and moving around? We can discuss everything at the table, if you'd like."

He took his hand and sat up slowly, swinging his feet over the edge of the bed, holding his head in his hands, "Alright... Thank you. I'll be out shortly."

"I'll have some Advil and Gatorade ready for you when you get out," Erwin assured, leaving him be as he made his way to join Levi in the kitchen.

"Thank you," Eren called after him, sighing softly as he stared at the ground.  
  
Levi looked up at Erwin, making pancakes for them all for breakfast, "Well that expression isn't very cheerful. What happened? Did he insult your eyebrows?" He teased, offering him a spoonful of Nutella filling.

"No, he did not, thank you very much," He grumbled, taking the spoon, humming as he cleaned it off, leaning against the counter, "He's just upset is all. Upset and hungover."

"It'll pass," Levi promised, starting on cooking the batter, "Can you make him a cappuccino while I make your Nutella pancakes?"

"Oh I know," He chuckled softly, shaking his head as he started working on his coffee with a sigh, "I've woken up in his place quite a few times before meeting you."

Levi hummed and bumped his hip when walking past to get a spatula, "Well now you don't have to worry about it. You'll have to help direct me to what he needs. What'll be most helpful for him."

He chuckled softly, smiling as he set his coffee on the table. "Just keep him comfy. I'm going to go get him some Advil. Make some pancakes for him, too, please."

"No, I just planned on letting him go hungry," Levi chuffed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head with a low chuckle.

"Don't get sassy with me," Erwin teased, humming softly as he pecked the top of his head before heading off to get Eren's meds.

"I'll consider the ups and downs of it," Levi rolled his eyes and finished the last of the batter quickly, setting the table for the three of them.

Erwin grabbed the pill bottle from their medicine cabinet before heading back, setting it by Eren's things, then heading to his room. He tapped on the door and let him know breakfast was ready before heading back to the table, joining Levi.

Levi rinsed dishes and sat down by Erwin, eating with him while they waited for the brunette, chatting softly about what he expected at work.

Eventually, a sheepish Eren made his way in, quietly sitting at the table, rubbing his head, taking the pills and timidly beginning to eat, silent as he kept his gaze lowered. 

Rather than make him uncomfortable or make his head hurt worse, Erwin just stayed quiet, smiling softly at Levi after glancing at the brunette. Only time would tell just exactly what they had gotten themselves into.  
  
Levi kept his voice down for Eren's headache and reminded himself  silently to be patient and polite throughout the morning and when explaining how things were going to go at work that day. He'd just have him stock shelves and clean the bathroom. The rest he wouldn't have to worry about.

Eren gratefully accepted the task, thankfully feeling much better after the two kindly took care of him that morning. He remained mostly quiet through the day, still unsure of exactly what boundaries were in place, but would occasionally chat with the two about small things.

Levi occasionally would turn to Erwin and ask him what he should do, but they mostly left him be. After break, Levi was giving Eren a new set of products to stock, "Brat, if you need anything or someone to talk to about shit, we're ten feet away. Got it? Blondie is more social than I am, but we're both here.." he mumbled, sounding less than enthused, mostly in account of their last customer, a regular he despised.

Eren nodded, thanking him quietly as he stocked the shelf, genuinely trying to stay out of the way.

Levi ended up rolling his eyes as he walked away, shrugging at the blonde as he made his way to the other side of the store, "Your turn to get him to open up."

"Oh come on, Levi. You're being a little cold. Maybe that's why he hasn't opened up. Plus the poor kid just needs time. He's going through a lot right now," He smiled softly, "I'll let him come to me."

"It's a good thing you have patience, " Levi sighed and folded his arms as he looked back at Eren, "I wasn't trying to be mean to him. I just really hate that fucking moron. What's his name? Zack? Mark? I don't even care. I just don't like him," He shook his head and turned to put a few things away.

"Nile," Erwin corrected, clicking his tongue as he hummed, moving to kiss his cheek before walking to tidy an endcap, making his way over to Eren.

Levi continued to mutter under his breath about Nile, frowning all the while, taking Erwin's place behind the register.  
  
Eren's eyes flickered up at the blonde before continuing his work, not making any move to say anything to him. He didn't know what to say to start a conversation and wasn't sure he could continue one either.

Erwin sighed, eventually ending up beside him, he he said nothing, simply waiting for Eren to speak first, humming softly as he worked at putting things in their proper spot.

He relaxed when Erwin didn't say anything, waiting until they were done before speaking up, "Thank you for helping me finish up, and for a job, and a place to stay," he rambled on, voice growing more quiet with the more he added, eyes on the floor.

"You're welcome, Eren. It's not a big deal." He smiled softly, age betrayed by the smile lines crinkling in the corners of his eyes as the brilliant blues shimmered. "Levi and I like helping people out. Just do what we ask, and everything will be okay," He chuckled, reaching to place his hand between the younger man's shoulder blades.

He relaxed when he did, meeting his eyes and smiling a bit, nodding, "Of course... I can do that. Thank you."

"I'm glad." He smiled, chuckling softly as he gently rested his hand on the nape of his neck momentarily, squeezing ever so slightly. It was a technique he'd learn to use with Levi, something to help him feel secure. "What do you want for dinner tonight? Levi and I ran out of ideas."

He relaxed even more, muscles going slack, his smile growing warmer, "I think you're spoiling me, but I won't object. Well... Have you guys had Alfredo lasagna? It's pretty good and I can make some given the chance.. Or we could go out to dinner?"

"So what if we are? We're allowed to spoil you if we want," he chuckled, gently shrugging Eren under his arm and beside him. "While I'd love to see you cook, maybe tomorrow. I think going out for dinner would be nice. Or maybe ordering takeout and buying a bottle of nice wine and renting a movie?"

"I can buy take out and a movie.. As a thank you. But wine's out of my budget and I don't want you guys wasting more money then you have to."

"We'd spend the same without you here too." He chuckled, shaking his head as he walked with him over to the counter, behind it before taking a seat, pulling over a stool for the other. "Do you like red wine or white?"

Eren took the chair and sat down, sitting on his hands, "I prefer red myself, but if you guys want white I'll drink it," he hummed, wondering why he'd grown so comfortable with the blonde. Sure, he knew them both well and they were being amazing by taking him in. After yesterday he hadn't really expected to be comfortable with anyone.

"Red is fine, Eren. Levi prefers it too," Erwin smiled reassuringly, "We'll pick up some after work, okay?"  
  
Eren nodded, staring at Erwin as he tried to figure it out. He decided it was just his aura and left it at that, smiling at him, "Thank you. Really, this means a lot to me,"  
  
"Honestly, Eren, it's fine," he chuckled, patting his back, "And you've done wonders with helping out, so thank you,"  
  
They talked a while longer before going back to work for a few more hours, and then closing up shop. Erwin drove with Levi in the passenger seat and Eren in the back. They went to the store and picked up wine and take out, and dinner for the next night that Eren would make. After they were back in the car, Levi looked in the rearview at Eren, "Hey, you haven't called your family yet, have you?"  
  
Eren shook his head and rubbed his hands together, "No. I don't plan on it."  
  
Levi handed him his phone, "Why not? You should give them a call. They're probably worried sick about you. We'll get you your own phone when your paycheck comes in,"  
  
Eren hesitated, not wanting to take it but not wanting to tell Levi no. His hands shook as he took it, dialing and putting it to his ear. It rang thrice before someone answered on the other side. "Dad? It's Eren. My phone broke and I haven't been able to get a new one yet, so I was just calling to let you and Mom know I was alright," he went silent for a moment, listening and playing with the hem of his shirt, Erwin and Levi feeling uneasy with how nervous Eren was about this. "She stepped on it," he paused only a moment, "We got in a fight. We broke up." The voice on the line raised slightly, enough that the boys in the front could hear annoyance in his tone, "Because she cheated on me. Why do you care so much?" His eyes watered and he picked at his jeans, "She cheated on me and I got thrown out by the guy that was home," the voice laughed and Eren grew more irritated, "Oh yeah, laugh it up. It's hilarious that everything I owned is trashed and you won't even let me talk to my mom. You realize if someone hadn't taken me in, I'd be homeless right-" The voice began to yell, and Eren flinched holding it away from his ear.  
  
"If you had been providing for her, she wouldn't have cheated on you! And you're pathetic if you're not standing up for yourself, or figuring this out. You wouldn't be homeless if you had a job and some money in savings," the voice snapped, "I don't feel sorry for you one bit. And you know you're not welcome in this house, so don't bother trying!" He continued yelling, and Eren started crying.  
  
Levi reached over and took the phone from Eren, hanging up and blocking the number so they wouldn't be harassed. He turned back around in his seat and set a hand on Eren's knee, "You knew he'd yell at you," he thought out loud, "That's why you didn't call sooner?" Eren nodded and Erwin passed pack a tissue and a waste basket they kept in the front seat. "I'm sorry, Eren. I didn't know. If I had, I wouldn't have made you do that," he mumbled, looking up at him with a frown.  
  
Eren just shrugged, blowing his nose and wiping his eyes as Erwin pulled in the drive, "It's not your fault... He's right. If I was good enough, none of this would've happened. I wouldn't have lost my job, or her, or my apartment, or anything,"  
  
Levi shook his head and unbuckled, getting out of the car and grabbing groceries from the trunk, "That's not true, Eren. How you are now is all you need to be. You don't have to change for any of those shit stains," he assured.  
  
They went inside and put away groceries, Eren putting his dinner in the fridge as well. Erwin looked over at him, "You're not eating?"  
  
Eren chewed on his lip, and shook his head, "No... I'm going to go lay down and maybe sleep."  
  
Erwin frowned and tried to hold his gaze, "Well, if you get hungry later, feel free to come out and eat. We'll save the wine for tomorrow,"  
  
Eren smiled a bit and thanked him before retreating to his room, curling up under the covers and closing his eyes, calming down and eventually falling asleep.  
  
Levi sat down on Erwin's lap in the big rocking chair, his head tucked under the blonde's chin as they ate Chinese and watched TV. "I feel like shit, blondie," he muttered, frowning as he ate.  
  
"About what, shorty?" He asked rubbing Levi's thigh and then returning to eating.  
  
"For making him call," he said softly, "His dad sounds like a dick. Did you hear the way he yelled at him?"  
  
"I did. But you didn't make him call, and it's his dad's fault his dad is a dick,"  
  
Levi shrugged and set his box on the table beside them, "He probably felt pressured to call. And he didn't even eat dinner. The kid is scrawny enough as it is, he doesn't need to be skipping meals."  
  
Erwin raised a brow and looked down at Levi, "When did you start being more worried than me? He'll eat when he's ready. He's just upset, and the best we can do is-"  
  
"Be there for him when he's ready. I know, I know," he huffed and looked at the TV, "I don't know," he paused for a few moments before changing the subject, not wanting to think about it anymore. It would just bother him.

Eren didn't know what time it was when he woke up, but it was pitch black outside save for a few streetlights. He was going to go back to sleep, but his stomach growled and hurt from not eating. He rolled out of bed and shuffled to the door, peeking out, and finding a dark hall. Erwin and Levi must've gone to bed, and he didn't want to wake them, but Erwin said he could eat when he felt like it and there wouldn’t be issues as long as he was quiet. He made his way to the kitchen, avoiding any creaky spots in the floor. He grabbed a fork and his food from the fridge, eating it cold, not wanting the microwave to make a bunch of noise. He sat at the breakfast bar and started eating glumly.   
  
A muffled smack and cry resounded through the house, making Eren jump in his chair and look around frantically. It came again, and Eren realized what it was. So that’s why Eren was supposed to go to bed when they did. His cheeks turned dark crimson and he tried to finish eating quickly, eventually stopping half way through and putting his left overs away, setting the fork in his sink and going back to his room. He laid down again and pulled up the covers, closing his eyes and trying to block out the sound, but every time he heard, images he knew he wasn't supposed to see flashed before him. He abandoned that method quickly and turned over on his side, keeping his eyes open and putting his pillow over his ear, unable to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren makes breakfast and gets into a little trouble with Levi more than once.
> 
> Tags:

The next morning, Eren was the first one out of bed. He hadn't been able to sleep all night, even after the couple retired to bed, and he knew he wasn't going to be able to when the sun was up. Eren made Erwin's coffee since the pot didn't go off on its own and then started to make breakfast for everyone, working as quietly as he could.  
  
Erwin walked in about fifteen minutes after Eren had started, woken up by the delicious smells in the kitchen, and curious to find out what Eren was doing since Levi was still sleeping. He wore only a pair of sweatpants and he had yet to brush his hair, "Goodmorning, Eren," he hummed, sitting down at the bar, folding his hands and leaning on the counter, looking around at the mix of ingredients Eren had thrown about to try and figure out what he was making.   
  
Eren jumped when Erwin talked to him, currently dipping bread in batter. He splashed some on the counter and he frowned at himself, wiping it up with a paper towel. He put the bread on a pan and heated it up, "Good morning Erwin. Are you a fan of brioche?"   
  
The blonde nodded and smiled, "I am. Brioche French toast?"   
  
Eren nodded and poured Eren a mug of coffee, setting the cream and sugar beside him, "Yep," he set his coffee down and offered him a small smile.   
  
Erwin thanked him and met his eyes, his brows furrowing, "Jesus, Eren... You don't look like you slept well at all," he reached up to feel his forehead, "Are you sick?" Eren had deep bags under his eyes and his face looked awfully pale in contrast to deep pink lips.  
  
Eren pulled away from his hand, shaking his head as he went to make more toast, "No, I'm not sick. Just a rough night," he shrugged, not mentioning why. "So, these taste best with strawberry syrup. I have my own homemade preserves in the car. I used to sell them to the ladies at work. Could you watch the toast while I run out and grab it?"   
  
Erwin nodded and took Eren's place by the stove while he went outside. It honestly looked as good as Levi's cooking, if not better. He smirked to himself and shook his head, wondering why anyone in their right mind would leave this sweet boy.   
  
Eren came back with two bottles since he used about half of one for his plate usually. He finished making breakfast and then looked at the time on the stove, "It's nearly nine thirty... Aren't you going to wake up Levi?"   
  
Erwin set the table for them, "I was going to ask him if he wanted breakfast, but if he needs to sleep I planned on letting him. It is Sunday after all. Store's closed today,"   
  
Eren refilled their coffees and decided to make Levi some white tea just in case, "Really? I thought it was Saturday... I guess I drank more than I thought the other day," he murmured, wishing he had just gone back to bed rather than make breakfast.   
  
Erwin smiled and shrugged, "It happens. I'll be back in a second," he excused himself to his room and sat on the bed next to Levi, rubbing his shoulder, "Levi, darling, wake up,"   
  
Levi rolled over towards him and nosed against his thigh, shaking his head.   
  
"Eren made brioche," he cooed, smiling down at his husband, "Come on, it looks amazing, and it'll get all soggy if you don't eat it, and the syrup will never come off the plates."   
  
Levi couldn't argue with that. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and peeked up at Erwin, holding his arms out to him, demanding to be carried, not thinking about Eren seeing him like that.   
  
Erwin happily obliged and picked him up, carrying him like a toddler to the kitchen and setting him down in his chair, making sure he was awake enough to sit up on his own before taking the chair beside him.   
  
Eren blushed at how casual Erwin and Levi made everything, and how it just worked for them. That and how adorable Levi looked and how sexy Erwin did. He set Levi's tea next to him and sat down, looking up at Erwin, "You didn't have to drag him out of bed. If he wanted some later I would've made it,"   
  
Levi blew on his tea and took a small sip, which surprised Erwin. Levi didn't usually like it when someone else made it, and Erwin was never able to get it right. But apparently Eren did good because the raven practically chugged it after the first sip.   
  
As they ate, Erwin was trying not to devour everything with moans. Eren was definitely a good cook, and Levi was going to have some competition now. Levi stayed quiet, but was thoroughly enjoying breakfast as well. He was just tired, and not one to give many compliments.   
  
He looked up at Eren, about to ask him if he'd make him more tea, because honestly, it was better than how he himself made it. But the bags under his eyes and his puffy cheeks had him squinting at him, "Hey, kid, what's up with your face?"   
  
Eren looked up at him, a mouth full of food that he covered as he talked, "Wha'?"   
  
"You look sick," Erwin translated, patting Levi's thigh as he turned to face him, "I mentioned it earlier, he said he just didn’t sleep well,"   
  
Levi shrugged and went back to eating, "Well, you have all of today to catch up,"   
  
Eren shook his head, "I need to stay awake, or I'll get thrown off schedule. If I was working for someone else, then I might take tomorrow off to fix it, but I need the hours and wouldn't do that to you."   
  
"Just relax about it, Eren. A sick day is a sick day," Erwin patted his head as he stood up, taking his plate to the sink to rinse it off, "Levi's pretty tired today. We usually clean on Sundays, but if both of you two need rest, I can run to Redbox and pick up some movies."   
  
Eren didn't say anything. He'd already asked for takeout, dinner, and wine. He didn't want to ask for anything else.   
  
Levi nodded, "That sounds fine. I think I'm going to shower and get some blankets if we're going to do that,"   
  
Eren glanced back at the kitchen, "I'll clean up my mess in the kitchen,"   
  
Erwin nodded at that and grabbed his keys, throwing on a jacket and shoes, waving goodbye, promising to be back soon.   
  
The other boys did their thing and sat down on opposite sides of the living room, staying quiet as they waited for Erwin. Levi curled up in the corner of the rocking chair that must have been four times his size, and tucked blankets under his chin. Eren hadn't touched his blanket and was sitting with his forearms on his knees, hands folded, staring out the window while Levi flicked through his phone.

“Why didn't you sleep well?” Levi asked eventually, trying to start conversation while they waited for Erwin to return, looking up at Eren.

Eren took a moment to respond, “I dunno. Just restless I guess,” his ears turned red, and Levi squinted at him.

“Eren, we asked you to be honest with us. I'm asking because if there's anything we can do to help, we want to be able to,” he sat up straighter, “What was it? Nightmares? Anxiety?”

Eren shook his head, “Nothing Levi. It was nothing,” his ears burned scarlet.

The raven frowned at him, “ _Eren._ ”

The brunette looked up at him like a little kid who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, “Levi…”

“Stop. Lying.” His voice stayed stern and he glared down at him.

Eren instinctively tried to make himself smaller, averting his eyes and baring his neck a bit as he looked off to the side, “I woke up in the middle of the night, and Erwin told me to eat when I got hungry, so I got up to eat my carry out… You guys weren't exactly quiet at the time…” he mumbled, his face heating up, but his ears returning to a normal color.

Levi just sort of stared at him. He didn't know if he should be angry that Eren got out of bed when Erwin told him not to, or if he should apologize for them being the reason Eren lost sleep.

Erwin came through the front door, holding up a handful of cases, “I've got movies!” He looked between the two and began to worry, “Everything okay?”

Levi looked up at Erwin, “We were too loud last night. That's why Eren didn't sleep well.”

Erwins eyes danced to the boy on their couch who was doubled over with his arms folded, gazing directly away from them, “Oh.” Levi moved over in the chair and let Erwin sit down so they could talk it out. “What um… What all did you hear…?”

Eren's face burned with embarrassment, but he'd already been scolded for lying, “Some slapping and crying…” he mumbled, “I didn't stay up any longer to hear any more.”

Levi rested his head on Erwin’s shoulder, knowing hearing someone was just as awkward as walking in on them.

Erwin rubbed his hands together, “Did um… Did it… Scare you?”

Eren squirmed uneasily, “Well, I mean at first, but not when I figured out it was you two,”

The blonde nodded, brows furrowed, staring at his feet, “Well, I want to assure you that Levi is perfectly fine. We both are. We're more in the BDSM community, you see, so Levi-”

Eren shook his head and held up a hand, “No, no, I get it,” he said quickly, “I shouldn't know about what you two do when the lights are out. It's not my business,”

Levi stepped in before Erwin decided to ramble more, “We’re sorry. We knew you were probably going to get up last night. We should've been quieter, or not done it. We'll figure out a solution for next time so you don't lose sleep or feel uncomfortable,”

Eren shook his head, standing up and smoothing out the place where he'd sat, “No. You two shouldn't have to change on account of my being here. I don't mean to be rude, but I'm really tired, and I don't want to drool on your couch or anything, so I'm gonna go to bed,” Before the married couple could say anything, Eren left, leaving them alone to watch movies all day.

Eren stayed in his room until the clock read two in the morning, and then slipped out of bed. He changed back into the clothes he'd come in, brushed his teeth, and washed his face. He put his hands in his pockets and made his way down the hall when he heard Erwin snoring. He slipped this shoes on and through the front door, walking across the driveway and reaching for the car handle.

“Eren,” Levi called softly, leaning against the corner of the garage, arms folded over his chest as he watched him.

The brunette whipped his head up, pulling his hand back, guilt washing through him when he saw Levi. He averted his eyes, staying quiet until he was prompted to speak.

“It's not very good manners to leave without saying goodbye,” Levi murmured, “If you weren't there in the morning, we would have been worried sick about you,”

“You wouldn't,” Eren said under his breath. Levi caught it but let him be about it. There was no way to prove he meant it.

“Why do you want to leave, Eren? We promised we wouldn't do that again.”

“That's just it, Levi. You two shouldn't have to change your lifestyle just because I'm here… I'm intruding. I'm being a leech. I need to get back on my feet on my own. And you guys don't really want me here. I'm just a drunk customer you're pitying,” he opened the car door and took a step forward.

“Eren.”

Watery green eyes looked up at Levi, his voice sharp to prevent it from cracking, “What?”

The raven sighed and pushed off the stone, walking over to Eren, slippers on his feet. He stood less than a foot away and looked up at him, “You're tired. You're upset. And it sounds like you feel alone. It's not safe to make judgements when you're in that state of mind.” _I would know._

Eren's lip quivered and his hands shook, “I'm just in the way… I'm a bother...”

Levi shook his head, taking Eren's hand off the car door, “No you're not. If you were, I'd kick you out, because I'm not patient for annoying brats,” he held Eren's hand securely, “Erwin and I want to help you, and lord knows he could always use a new friend,” he offered a smile to Eren, swinging their hands, “He's quite pathetic really. A big baby who doesn't have anyone to watch sports with,”

Eren couldn't help but let out a short laugh at that, wiping his eyes with his free hand and sniffling.

Levi's smile was small, but genuine and content. He met Eren's eyes, “Come make us some tea. I'll find the cookies, and then we can go lay down.”

Eren sighed and closed his car door as quietly as he could, “You lay down. I'll probably read one of the books in my room if that's okay,”

Levi tugged his hand, walking him back inside, turning on the kitchen light, “No. You'll lay down with me so you don't run off when I fall asleep.

Eren followed him in and locked the door, kicking his shoes off and going to get the teacups, letting go of Levi's hand, “I think it might send the wrong message to Erwin when he gets up,”

Levi shook his head, “Not likely. He knows I wouldn't cheat. And even if I did, he knows I'd have to know you longer. I'm aromantic,”

Eren set the glasses down, holding his hand out in a greeting fashion, “Hello aromantic, I'm pansexual,” he teased, offering a smile though you could tell he'd been crying.

Levi snorted at him and handed him the tea bags, “Did you just fucking dad joke me? You're as bad as Erwin,”

Eren laughed softly, finding himself relaxing as he focused on making Levi's tea, adding other tea bags, sugar, and honey. When it was done, he sat down with Levi and blew on it carefully. “I didn't make black… I made a different kind that I drink to relax myself. It's white tea based, which tastes like black tea, but has raspberry, honey, and sugar, and liquid cane sugar,” he sipped at it, humming softly.

Levi was disappointed it wasn't the tea he had for breakfast, until he tasted it. He melted in his chair, “I'm fighting tooth and nail for the Better Cook award. But I'll give you Best Tea Maker,”

Eren smiled and finished his quickly, waiting while Levi savored his.

When they were both done, Levi laid the couch down into a bed, throwing down two blankets, and making Eren get in first.

Once they were both in, he turned on the TV and gave the remote to Eren, telling him goodnight before turning on his side.

Levi laid with his back turned to Eren, closing his eyes and pulling the covers to his chest.   
  
Eren stayed on his back, deciding to watch TV for a little while until he fell asleep.   
  
Erwin woke up first the next morning. He was going to just roll over and go back to sleep but found that Levi wasn't in bed with him. He sat up and called out to him, figuring he might be in the bathroom. When he didn't answer, the blonde rolled out of bed and searched the house quietly. He found Eren and Levi sleeping on the futon, Eren nosed into Levi's back with his bangs in his eyes and his hands pulled to his chest, while Levi clutched the majority of the blanket to his chest, his feet pressed to Eren's thighs. Erwin was confused, but figured they had a reason for it. Both of them looked exhausted and didn't seem like they were going to wake up any time soon. He called in Hanji and Mike and asked them to take their shifts, to which they agreed instantly. Hanji was always ready to get out of the house, and Mike followed her wherever she went.     
  
Erwin went back to his bedroom and grabbed some clothes to shower, going through his morning routine as he waited for the water to warm. Once his teeth were brushed, and his face was shaved, he stepped under the hot water and closed his eyes, thinking to himself about why the two others had ended up on the couch. He figured Eren still was upset and awkward, and to get him to settle down, Levi made him sleep next to him. His mind drifted to how well the pair would get along and wondered what would happen when they woke up.     
  
The next thought that entered his mind was unwelcomed. At least, Erwin thought it was. He wasn't supposed to be thinking of Levi being with anyone else romantically. He didn't think he wanted to. But he felt no jealousy at the thought, only curiosity.     
  
He quickly changed the topic of his thinking to the shampoo he was using and forced himself to read the label out loud so he wouldn't be distracted.     
  
Levi came in as he rinsed his hair and finished reading the bottle, stripping down and stepping in beside him, wrapping chilly arms around his warm waist, "What are you doing, blondie?" He yawned, resting his forehead on his spine.     
  
Erwin jumped a little and looked down at him, "Reading labels,"   
  
Levi peeked up at him, mildly amused, but closed his eyes again, "Eren insisted on making breakfast while we showered. He feels bad for yesterday,"   
  
"For being asleep all day?" Erwin turned around and let Levi hold him, working shampoo into his hair.   
  
"That too. I woke up last night and heard him get up. I followed him outside and he was gonna leave. He said he didn't want us to change our lifestyle because of him, and I think he feels like a burden... Personally, I blame his dad," he yawned again and let Erwin rinse his hair with the hand held before resting back on his chest. "I didn't want him leaving again, so I made him lay down with me."   
  
Erwin frowned as he listened, rubbing Levi's back, "We'll have to make sure he doesn’t feel like a burden. I don't want him to end up dead in a ditch somewhere or in a whore house. I'm glad you stayed with him... Why didn't you get me up?"   
  
"From experience, confrontation by one person is easier to handle than confrontation by two or more. He would have been overwhelmed," he pulled away when Erwin started washing him, watching him through heavy eyes, "I think he should see a doctor in a week or two if he still feels this way. He might have depression,"   
  
Erwin nodded, his touches gentle as he raised and lowered Levis limbs, "If he ends up with depression, I don't think we should let him live alone. From the sounds of it, his dad is going to or already has cut him off from his family, and I don't know that he's really close with anyone. I don't want him doing anything bad because he feels like nobody cares," he watched Levi's expression carefully, "I think he should stay with us until further notice,"   
  
Levi's gaze remained unchanged other than his pursed lips, thinking it over for several minutes as he rinsed off and stood under the water, "We'll have to redo our budget, and set in a few more rules. We also should rethink our scenes. Eren doesn't want to listen to that."   
  
"Maybe we'll move it down to once or twice a week and schedule him to work with Hanji and Mike while we take those days off?" He suggested, turning off the water and stepping out, getting Levis towel first and patting him dry before doing the same for himself.   
  
Levi nodded, "Let's talk to him after breakfast. Just about some rules and that he should stay with us longer. If he does stay, I think we should get him a new phone. You're due for an upgrade anyway, and we should be able to contact him if something happens."   
  
Erwin smiled, relaxed now as he stepped into their room to get dressed, "That sounds wonderful, dear," he kissed his cheek, handing him clothes and pulling on his own, "We'll talk about it more tonight after he goes to bed."   


  
The three of them sat down at the breakfast table, and Erwin insisted that Eren stay with them until further notice. They wanted to make sure that he had someone there to support him. However, if Eren stayed, he wasn't allowed to leave without telling them where he was going, just to make sure he didn't run away. He wasn't allowed to keep secrets, and he wasn't to sleep with anyone for payment of any kind, but if he found someone he liked he could take them to the guest bedroom in the basement and use the downstairs entrance. Eren realized that it wasn't a request, but that Levi and Erwin were telling him how it was going to be from now on.     
  
After breakfast, Levi gave Eren a proper tour of the house, starting with their room if he ever needed anything, the office, linen closet, washroom, studio, sunroom with a piano Levi sometimes played, and the closed door to their playroom he warned him not to go in at his own risk. In the basement was another guest room and bathroom, along with another living area, with a mini bar, darts, and pool. Eren was welcome to anything in the house but asked not to go in the playroom and not to snoop through their bedroom or office.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next month, Eren grew more comfortable around Erwin and Levi. Eren worked every day of the week and had weekends off at his request, while Erwin and Levi had Tuesdays and the weekends off. Eren and Levi took turns making meals and packing lunches, but Eren always made the morning tea and coffee. Erwin kept the house clean and did the laundry and dishes for them in return. When bills came around, they all sat down in the living room and worked it out together so that Eren knew he was contributing too.     
  
One day, Erwin and Eren went back to his apartment to clean up and get his things, no matter how broken. Erwin kept a list of everything in a small notebook and planned on replacing everything little by little as long as Eren stayed with them. But first and foremost, he got Eren a few replacement books so he could read if he couldn't sleep or if he got bored. Eren started offering small smiles, and even when his expression was blank, the corners of his lips curled up ever so slightly.    
  
He wasn't entirely better though. Levi could tell that much. Eren was constantly fidgeting. Tapping his foot silently or drumming his hands. He'd sigh without realizing it or go two or three days without smiling at all. Levi had been the one to bring up going to the doctor, promising they'd work out the bill together if one came. Erwin backed him up, saying it would be good for him to try a medicine, but they wouldn't force him. Reluctantly, Eren agreed.   
  
Eren went with Erwin, not liking doctors for unspecified reasons. Being with Erwin made him feel safe and protected.   
  
After Eren's screening, the doctors put him on a low dosage medication to start things off, and asked him to come back if he had questions or concerns.   
  
Erwin and Levi made it part of their routine to remind him to take it every morning when they sat down for breakfast, and after awhile, rather than rolling his eyes at them, he smiled because he knew they cared.   
  
At the end of the month, Eren had a full closet, and a shelf full of books. He had a soft blanket on his bed rather than a fancy guest comforter. He also had two new pairs of shoes and a phone. He smiled at least once a day, and sat in the living room rather than his room.   
  
They kept their routine of cleaning and cooking, and on their days off, Erwin was sometimes entertained by Levi and Eren impressing one another on the piano as they played together. Eren made dad jokes and bad puns with Erwin, and ended up bringing out the best in both of them. Erwin and Levi didn't argue like they used to. They didn't argue at all. And Eren never caused any problems and had an open mind whenever he talked with them.   
  
Erwin switched the page on the calendar so it read August now. It was a Tuesday, and that meant it was scene night. The other day he briefly thought of sliding the question of Eren to Levi, wanting to know if he had the same intrusive thoughts that he kept getting. He didn't want to face the consequences if he didn't though.   
  
Levi laid on his stomach on the couch, pouting as rain fell against the windows in the living room.    
  
His husband crossed off the first day and capped the pen, going to the couch and bending over, watching his expression and realizing he wasn't in the mood. "What's wrong, dearest? You're always excited for Tuesdays anymore," he asked softly, reaching over to rub his shoulders.   
  
Levi shook his head and closed his eyes, "It's nothing, Erwin. I'm just not feeling it today,"   
  
Erwin rolled his blue eyes and walked around to crouch down next to his face, his nose close to Levis, blue eyes burning into him, "Baby, the last time you weren't feeling it was when we got in that big fight last year. What's wrong? Did I do or say something wrong? We agreed no secrets, so let me help."   
  
Levi reached up to caress his cheek gently, "No, of course you haven't done anything... I'm not mad at you... I just... I'm upset and confused with myself..." he frowned and pulled his hand back, tucking both under his chin in clenched fists.   
  
Erwin brushed the dark strands from his eyes and kissed his forehead, "I don't see why you would be. You're absolutely perfect. Why are you upset and confused?"   
  
"I don't wanna say it, Erwin," he said softly, using a soft voice Erwin usually only heard when Levi was feeling more in sub space than usual, one that was almost childlike.   
  
Erwin frowned, "I won't get mad. I swear. Don't be afraid to tell me anything, Levi,"   
  
Levi looked up at him and sat up, leaning against the back of the couch, letting his hands fall to his lap, "I'm happy with our marriage, and I love you more than anything in the world," he started, pausing for a moment, unable to stop the shaky voice that came out next, "So I don't... I don't understand why I fantasize about being with you _and_ Eren some days..." his voice became almost inaudible, "I-I don't mean to think them! Th-they're just... There," he wrapped his arms around himself and closed his eyes, taking a breath, "Am I just selfish? What's wrong with me, Erwin?"   
  
Erwin looked at him with wide eyes, surprised by the confession and a little relieved. He heard him out and waited a moment before setting his hands on Levi's. The raven flinched and looked down at him warily. Erwin held his hands gently and met his eyes, "Levi, darling, there is nothing wrong with you. You are not selfish," he said plainly, his voice softening, "I know you don't mean to think them.. I catch myself doing it too, even though I love you with all my heart and would never even dream of leaving," he offered a small uncertain smile, "I know it's weird, and makes you uncomfortable. Because I'm doing it too. I was worried at first, if I was the only one that felt that way. But if you're the same, then I don't think they're anything wrong with admitting it. Maybe we're just falling for him, Levi."   
  
Levi sniffled and squeezed Erwin hands, his brows furrowed, "Can you really love more than one person at a time?"   
  
Erwin bit his lip and looked up at Levi, "We can always find out, as long as he wants to,"   
  
Levi shifted in place, "We don't know anything about a relationship like that... At least I don't... I know some people have them but I don't know how,"   
  
Erwin leaned up and kissed his nose, cupping his cheeks as he did, "Let's look into it. Then we can ask Hanji to go gossip hunting for us," he met Levi's eyes, "Is that okay with you?"   
  
Levi nodded and reached up to hug him, "Yes. We can look into it. I want to read with you so we're on the same page. Literally."   
  
Erwin smiled and relaxed, smoothing his hair out,"I'll carry you to the office, dearest,"   
  
The entire rest of their Tuesday night they stayed in their office, reading website after website on google. Sometimes Erwin called a number on the website and asked some questions on speaker phone. They decided to keep doing this for the next two weeks, and then confront Eren. That way they knew it wasn't just a faze or false love.    
  
However, over the next two weeks, the boys talked to Eren less. Not intentionally of course, but they'd get lost in thought more and more often, daydreaming without stopping it as they had before.   
  
Eren began to think he was boring them, or they changed their mind about him being there, and began to look for apartments on his phone whenever he was particularly upset.   
  
Erwin and Levi called in sick the second Monday after their talk, wanting to know how Eren felt before their scene night. That way, if he felt the same, they could try some things out together instead of having a scene.   
  
Hanji came in to work with Eren that day. It was absolutely dead that night after a ridiculously busy day. Hanji stayed on her phone for the most part when they started working, but soon started helping Eren restock the shelves.   
  
"Can I be a little intrusive?" She asked out of the blue    
  
Eren raised a brow at her, uncertainty in his voice, "About...?"   
  
"Kinda your sex life," she shrugged, brushing it off like it was a conversation about something normal. Like sandwiches.    
  
"My nonexistent one?" He chuckled and shook his head, breaking down a box when it was empty and moving on to the next one, "I suppose,"   
  
Hanji just chuckled at him, "What's your sexuality?"   
  
"Not really my sex life, but I'm pansexual. And demisexual I think... I'm not sure how I identify..." he frowned a bit, "I start dating someone for their personality. I don't really care about gender or anything. And I have to become really comfortable around them to even start thinking about being intimate like that,"   
  
Hanji gave a long nod, humming as she stacked the crushed boxes in one of the biggest ones, "What's your experience?"   
  
"I'm going to be slightly vague for my own self image," he laughed, feeling his cheeks glow red, and growing awkward and shy, "I've been with more than one person at a time. That was a long time ago though, when I was younger and didn't really know what I was and wasn't comfortable with... I've been acquainted with BDSM. There was one relationship before this last one that I was really comfortable with. We participated in some hard boundaries if I was in a bad state of mind. They seemed to help calm me down and regulate myself. I'm kinda a masochist that way," he shrugged.   
  
Hanji hummed softly and leaned on the cart, pushing off the ground with her foot as she followed him down the aisle, "Would you consider doing any of that again if you found the right person or people?"   
  
Eren turned to look at her, eyes wide, "Oh... Look, Hanji, I'm flattered, but--"   
  
She just laughed in his face, doubling over and nearly falling to the floor. It took a moment to recover, and even then she was still laughing, eyes sparkling, "Oh Eren, honey, I'm not asking about me,"   
  
Erens brows furrowed in confusion, "Then why would you ask me that?"   
  
"Eren, I'm not asking for _me_ ," she repeated, meeting his eyes.   
  
"Then who are you asking for?" He grew a little irritated the more confused he became. She just started at him knowingly and he was about to curse at her for being so frustrating.   
  
Realization hit him like a truck. His expression melted into one of surprise, "You're... Oh..."   
  
Hanji leaned forward, "Well?"   
  
Eren frowned and averted his eyes, "No. They're married. I'd never interfere with that. I'd either be a fling or an annoyance even if I did..."    
  
"I can see why you'd feel that way," she said honestly, going back to texting as she pushed the cart, Eren now folding clothes, "Hypothetically. Say they genuinely want to be with you. Or try it out. What would you say?"   
  
"That wouldn't happen unless it was another universe," he laughed dryly.   
  
"In that universe, what would you say?" She pressed.   
  
"I'd say it better start out as a normal relationship first. With awkward first dates and hesitant hugs that turn into a hesitant kiss. And then go from there as everyone feels more comfortable," he looked at the clock and sighed, "I'm calling it quits for tonight. I'm already half an hour over my time. Levi's gonna get irritated about the state of things tomorrow but I'd rather deal with that than his fury if I stay much longer."   
  
Hanji waved him off. "Go home. I'll finish up. I'm not ready to go home yet. I like getting out,"   


Eren shrugged, "Okay. If you insist," he clocked out and drove home.  He stepped inside and found that neither of the men were in the kitchen, dining room, or living room. He didn't bother to worry about it. They probably got a room for the day and fucked each other senseless.   
  
He went straight for the bathroom and showered, throwing on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, going back to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He drank half of it and then set it down, wiping his mouth and looking around.   
  
Levi and Erwin now both sat at the counter, and Eren jumped back in surprise, nearly screaming. He held a hand over his heart and closed his eyes for a minute, Erwin chuckling softly.    
  
Eren shook his head and set his glass in the dishwasher, "Jesus Christ... You could at least cough or something," he shook his head and started walking to his room, wanting to go to bed rather than talk after the conversation he'd just endured.   
  
Levi watched him get half way across the room before stopping him, "Eren, we wanted to ask you about something,"   
  
He turned around, his heart racing as he started to panic, "Do you want me to move out?" He asked instantly.   
  
Blue and silver eyes widened as they shook their heads quickly. "No! No, no, no," Levi rushed quickly.   
  
"We'd never ask you to leave," Erwin promised.   
  
Erens panic turned into suspicion. He furrowed his brows and frowned in a tiny pout he didn't know he had, "Then what do you wanna talk about?"   
  
Erwin and Levi exchanged a look and then turned back to Eren. "Would you want to go out with us tomorrow night?" Erwin asked, leaning forward in his seat a little.   
  
Eren stared at them for a minute, slowly lifting his head up and down, "O-kay... I don't know what you guys smoked today, but while you work it through your system, I'm going to bed," he nodded and pointed behind him with his thumb, taking a few steps back and getting ready to turn around.   
  
"We're serious, Eren," Levi said softly, a little hurt Eren assumed they were high. He wasn't even hurt that by that persay. It was more of the fact that Eren didn't think anyone genuinely liked him and questioned their feelings because of that.   
  
Eren stopped, looking between both of them nervously, trying to find any hint that they were playing a joke or lying. "You're serious?" He murmured, his voice unsure and rather high.   
  
Erwin nodded, "Yeah... We were thinking dinner, and you could pick what we do after. Maybe a movie or something?"   
  
Erens hands started shaking, feeling overwhelmed. Bile rose in his throat and his hands started shaking. He swallowed hard and tears started filling his eyes. Not now. God.... not now.   
  
Levi got up immediately, recognizing his panic attack from having one too many himself.   
  
Levi took Erens shaky hands and sat him on the couch, "Eren," he said, "Eren listen to my voice, okay? Look at me?"   
  
Eren looked up, tears threatening to spill over pink and green eyes, his lip trembling.   
  
"Eren, what color are my eyes? Be specific,"    
  
Eren didn't argue, instantly obeying. His voice trembled as he started, "G-Gray... Alm-ost silver," he stammered, focusing more intently, feeling the emotions become less overwhelming as concentration overpowered them, "Like polished steel... But... There's flecks of dark blue... like someone drew your eyes and sharpened a blue pencil over it," he took a shaky breath, having calmed down now.   
  
Levi smiled a bit, feeling flattered he described them so. He held his gaze, "Eren. We're serious... We've thought of this together for two weeks and two on our own before that. We really like you," he said softly, squeezing his hands and pushing his hair out of his face, "We didn't mean to overwhelm or scare you," Levi said gently. "We've just been thinking about it a lot, and decided we needed to come forward and let you know and ask if you felt the same."    
  
Eren sniffled and let one of Levis hands go so he could wipe his eyes, "I... I don’t want to come between you two, or ruin what you have... You're married, and I don't think I belong with you, I don't deserve that," his voice cracked, still over emotional.    
  
"You haven't come between us yet," Erwin pointed out, moving to sit beside them on the floor, "You've made us stronger, actually. The entire time you've been here, we haven't argued or bickered once. We sit down and talk everything out like mature adults,"    
  
"That didn't used to happen," Levi shook his head, "I broke his nose once when we were arguing," He looked up at Eren, trying to pull out a laugh.    
  
Eren just looked mildly worried, as if Levi would punch him if they got into it.    
  
Erwin set a hand on Eren's knee, and held Levi's empty hand, "We want to try it... We can start out really slow, and work at our own pace. We'll all be unexperienced and awkward," he offered a small smile.    
  
Eren took a breath and worked on calming himself down and processing everything, "You're not pulling my leg? You're serious?"    
  
Erwin nodded, "Of course we're serious. We'd never do anything to hurt you," he assured.    
  
Eren took another breath and nodded, "Tomorrow?"    
  
Levi nodded, "I think if we wait, we'll be really awkward the rest of the week,"    
  
Eren let out a short laugh, "It's awkward now,"    
  
Both of the other boys chuckled and Levi squeezed his hand, "It is. And it will be tomorrow, I promise, but we'll be awkward together. You can choose where we go to dinner and where we go after,"    
  
Eren shook his head, "We should decide together," he said softly, looking between them.    
  
They smiled at that and nodded, deciding to go see a movie the next night. Erwin and Levi put on a movie in the living room with some snacks before they went to bed, and assured Eren he was more than welcome to some alone time in his room so he could process everything. After the movie, Erwin and Levi cleaned up and headed back to the bedroom   
  
Erwin stepped into Eren's room with a knock as the brunette pulled back the covers, "Hey, Eren?"    
  
The brunette looked up and sat down on his bed, "Yeah?"    
  
"I was wondering if you'd be okay with Levi and I having our scene night tonight since we're not going to have one tomorrow night," he asked shyly, "I'm not kicking you out or anything, and we'll be quiet, but I figured I ought to ask first,"    
  
Eren looked somewhat amused, in a much better mood now. "Of course. I'm not going to stop you," he chuckled.    
  
Erwin nodded, "Alright. And hey, don't worry about waking up early tomorrow. Levi and I will probably sleep in, and we'll take you out to brunch at our favorite inn,"    
  
Eren smiled a bit and shook his head at him, "If you insist. Goodnight, Erwin," 

  
"Goodnight, Eren," 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and Levi have their scene night, but it's different than usual.
> 
> Tags: BDSM, bondage, ball gag, cock ring, vibrator, peeping, punishment, uncut, fantasizing, safewords, crying, Master/Boy relationship, multiple rounds/multiple orgasms,

Levi had his back to the door, pulling the blankets back so he could get into bed. Erwin padded across the floor and pressed his front to Levis back, snaking his arms around Levis waist. The raven hummed and leaned back into him, closing his eyes and relaxing as Erwin nosed into his neck.

Erwin swayed them softly, pressing chaste kisses to his neck, “What're you thinking about, my love?”

Levi sighed, resting his hands on Erwins, resting his head in his, “Honestly?”

“Honestly.”

“A scene night with Eren,” he said it so softly he was almost mouthing it rather than saying it. He was embarrassed and he wasn't quite sure how it would sit with Erwin.

The blonde's ministrations didn't stop. He ran his hands up and down Levis stomach, “Oh?” he asked softly, pressing kisses along his jaw and behind his ear, “I'm inclined to hear more. Let's go to our playroom first though,” he pulled back and picked Levi up on his waist like a child, carrying him out of their bedroom.

Levi held on to his shoulders, legs wrapped around him tightly, “Erwin!” He hissed as they passed Erens closed door in the hall, “We don't do that when Eren is home!”

Erwin ignored him, unlocking their playroom door and stepping in, closing it behind them. “I already got Eren's permission. We're going to be quiet today, aren't we, little one?”

Levi knew he was supposed to comply once the word was said, but he couldn't help himself, “Erwin, if he hears he's going to feel so awkward and--”

Erwin dropped Levi gracelessly on the padded floor and went over to the large wardrobe against the wall.

Levi glared at him and rubbed his now sore ass, “You're not listening…” He muttered, starting to wonder if he'd have to call it off. Erwin held up a rotten thing that Levi wanted to hiss at, asking him how he felt about doing it if he had that. Levi wrinkled his nose, but decided that would be okay. Still, he wasn't going down without a fight. He pulled his knees to a chest with a loud ‘hmph’ and turned around so he wouldn't face his husband. “You never make any sense. You tell me you want to hear about what I'm saying and then you want to shut me up. It's not fair!”

Erwin had made his way back over to Levi when he turned around, and grabbed a fistful of his hair, tugging it back harshly so Levi would look at him, listening to his loud hiss as he met his watery eyes, “You know better than to have such an attitude in this room,” he hissed, letting go off his hair and then running his fingers through it once more for reassurance.

Levi felt warmth spread through his chest as Erwins fingers left the second time. He didn't have to reassure him. He didn't have to be gentle after he was rough. But he was, and that meant the world to him. He submitted, dropping his gaze to the floor and turning back to face Erwin as he walked away.

“Before I muzzle that mouth of yours, tell me what you were thinking about. If I think you're leaving something out, or lying, I'll punish you,” he warned, his back to Levi as he dug through the wardrobe.

Levi closed his eyes and took a breath to relax, picturing Eren's warm golden skin pressed against his own, “Well, I started thinking about his role first… I wondered if he would want to dom first since he was with a girl last…” he felt his stomach grow warm as the he thought about the next thing, “But then I thought maybe he'd like it if we let him into a… a subspace,” 

Erwin heard a soft sigh escape his lips and waited for him to continue. “Levi…” He warned after a long moment of silence, pausing his search to glance back at him.

Levi glanced up at him, dazed, and nodded to show he would continue. He dropped his gaze and traced patterns on the mats below him, “Then I… Well… Picture it..” he stood up to wander over to a black padded bed of sorts with bars at the head, “Eren's laying here, with his hands tied together, wearing nothing but those damn black stockings you insist on putting on me… His thighs would look  _ so _ good in them, or on either side of my face. He has the bullets taped to his nipples, and a blindfold over his eyes, and a ball in his mouth, and a ring on--” Levi interrupted himself with his own soft groan. At some point, he's reached down in his pajamas and began stroking himself.

Erwin was now at his side, gently pulling his hand out and lacing their fingers together, laying him down gently on the large platform, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, “ _ What else? _ ” He asked breathily. He could picture it. All of it. Eren writhing and Levi watching with dark eyes full of lust. Fuck. Levi just  _ knew _ what could get him going.

The smaller male hummed softly, reaching up to cup his cheek with his free hand, lips lapping over Erwin's between words, “H-His cock, Master… I wanna see it,” he whispered, licking at Erwin's lips, shifting his lower half as he sought friction, “I wanna see how big it is, and I want it…”

Erwin couldn't help but chuckle, rubbing Levi's lower stomach with his large hand as they kissed. “So basically torturing the poor boy as you ride him?”

Levi tossed his head back and moaned, rolling his hips up into Erwins, “ _ Yes! _ Oh fuck… I'm going to get off just thinking about it…” he bit his lip and rolled his hips again.

Erwin let go of his hand and held him firmly in place, trailing kisses down his clothed front, “Mmm. We'll see about that. What am I doing while this is happening?” Truthfully, he could be across the room watching and he'd get off to watching them, but he was curious about Levi's fantasy.

Levi caressed Erwin's face gently and ran his long nails through his hair, scratching behind his ear, spreading his legs instinctively, watching Erwin through slitted eyes, humming softly, “Fucking him hard… Just pounding into him… That's what I thought at first, but then I let my inner sadist take over…” he grinned stupidly and closed his eyes with a sigh as Erwin pulled his pants down, his hot tongue licking at his leaking tip before his wet mouth surrounded his hard length. Levi moaned softly, his hands tightening into fists in his hair, “Oh, Erwin…” he breathed, “Poor bastard… We'd… We'd tie you up in a swing across the room and make you watch--” Erwin hallowed his cheeks around Levi and sucked hard, swallowing around him with little difficulty. Levi's back arched beautifully off the bed and he groaned, biting his lip to try and keep quiet, settling down before continuing, panting hard as he thought, “Fuck.. E-Eren would be on the m-machine.. With the biggest adjustment we had.. And you'd have to watch as it fucked him, and you got  _ nothing _ .”

Levi keened and pulled at Erwins hair, the blonde biting down on him and moaning around him as Levi finished. He pulled off of Levi, a low rumble coming from his chest as he moved back up to kiss Levi. He hovered over his lips for a second and waited for Levi to look at him. “You're positively  _ cruel _ ,” he muttered, giving Levi a long hard kiss, grabbing a fistful of his soft hair. Levi was eager, licking his way into Erwins mouth, lapping over his tongue and running around his mouth before suckling on his tongue. Erwin pulled back after a moment, letting Levi chase after him. He grabbed the ball gag and took Levi's chin gently, opening his mouth wide enough to fit it in and then clasping it behind his head.

Levi was not amused, he pawed at the thing until Erwin pinned his hands above his head, leaning down to lick at Levi's neck, nipping and sucking at the skin until he squirmed. He tied Levi's hands on the post above him with soft silky ropes and pushed his shirt up far enough to lick and suck at his nipples.

Levi's sounds were muffled, but if they weren't, he'd be screaming. He was incredibly sensitive there, and his thoughts of Eren hadn't helped. Erwin lapped and nipped until Levi thought they would surely be bruised the next day, feeling them ache and sting in the sweetest way. He snapped his fingers twice to let Erwin know he was getting too close to release again, and the blonde pulled off, sliding a pink ring around his cock and then straddling his waist. He had a few things set beside him for Levi, and the first he used was a blindfold, tying it around Levi's eyes. Halfway to Levi's vision for Eren, but that's not what he had in mind for tonight. 

“I was thinking something else, boy,” he hummed, tracing patterns on Levi's skin with his fingers, “Picture this. Eren with his back to my chest and his front to yours, holding onto both of us, suspended in the air, taking in  _ both _ of our cocks at once,” Levi made a high pitched noise behind his gag and squirmed uncomfortably in place. Erwin picked up a feather duster and dragged it over Levi's front, “This is punishment for your bad language and attitude,” he said softly, letting the feathers barely tickle his skin, “Imagine him taking us both in, or sucking you off while I fuck him from behind. Maybe we'll put you in the middle. Don't those sound fun?”

Erwin caught a soft groan in the room, but it wasn't from him or Levi. His head shot up and he looked around for a moment, moving off of Levi when he found something. He pulled Levi's blindfold off and pressed a finger to his lips, pointing to the door and then kissing his nose, taking the gag off since he knew he wasn't going to continue with it. “What do you say to that, little one?” he asked, running the feather duster along the underside of Levi's arms.

Levi was eyeing the cracked door he _knew_ Erwin had shut, having heard the noise as well, and he thought he might explode at the thought of Eren watching. He turned his head away and gasped at Erwins actions, whimpering and squirming under his restraints, “M-Master, _please_.”

Erwin dragged the damn thing along his cock before setting it down, standing up, “I'll go get the lube, love. Be patient and quiet.”

Levi was practically purring, the sound muffling Erwin's footsteps as he went out of line of sight, going behind the door and setting his hand on the handle. The raven was blissful, his eyes closed. Even if Eren wasn't there anymore, he was thrilled he'd been watching. 

Erwin swung the door open and looked down at the floor, Levi opening his eyes to look as well, a bit hopeful.

He wasn't disappointed.

Eren sat on the floor, his legs bent with his ankles behind him, a hand supporting his weight as he leaned back, the other in his pants that were already soaked through. His cheeks were flushed red and he looked a mess. He looked up at Erwin guiltily and tried to find words, but nothing came out.

The blonde just chuckled at him and shook his head, “Well you might as well come in if you're going to watch,” he hummed, leaving Eren as he was at the door, going to the wardrobe to get Levi's promised lube.

Levi's heart skipped beats, gazing over at Eren on the floor, his stomach turning. Gods he was beautiful. His flushed cheeks and full rosey lips, his deep green eyes blown black with lust, looking absolutely wrecked on the floor. 

Eren's eyes moved across the room curiously before landing on Levi, blushing a bit harder and chewing on his lip.

Levi just smiled sweetly at him, looking euphoric, “Horny brat…” he chided softly, blushing himself, not caring how obscene he looked, “Come to watch?” 

Eren didn't move or answer, overwhelmed with embarrassment. He watched as Erwin left him and let Levi's hands loose, leaning down to whisper in his ear. Levi smiled genuinely and nodded, sitting up as Erwin cleared the bed. He slipped off and pulled on a silky black robe, tying it shut. He pulled up a comfortable chair a ways away from the bed and then went to Eren, holding out his hand to help him up, smiling sweetly at him. Eren used his left hand and took his help, putting his other hand behind his back as he followed Levi into the room.

Levi sat him down gently in the chair and then resumed his place in Erwin's lap, tucking his head under his chin and setting a hand on his chest, eyes on Eren as he waited for Erwin to speak up.

Eren thought they looked breathtaking and felt bad for intruding. Erwin's eyes ran up and down him as he rubbed Levi's back, and Eren shrank back in his seat. “Eren,” Erwin began after a moment, “We said we were going to take things slow earlier. Remember?”

Eren chewed on his lip and nodded a bit, unable to look at them for more than a few seconds, “Y-Yes…” he mumbled, waiting for Erwin to continue, but the blonde only raised a brow at him. He thought for a minute and then his eyes widened in realization, mouthing a soft ‘oh’. “Yes... sir…?”

Erwin nodded once and Levi smiled proudly at him, he learned fast. “Eavesdropping and spying isn't acceptable, especially when we're supposed to be going slow. Not to mention you were told before not to poke around in here,” he watched Eren sink under his watchful gaze and look more ashamed and embarrassed, “I know you weren't in here really and I understand you don't know our rules yet, but I think you knew you shouldn't have been there.” Eren apologized softly and Levi leaned up to whisper to hurry up, that he might make Eren cry. “I'm going to ask you a few things Eren, okay? Do you have safe words?”

Eren dropped his gaze and nodded, “Yes sir. Green for go, yellow for slow, red for stop.”

Erwin nodded and continued to play with Levi's hair, “What color might you say if I asked you if you would accept a punishment?”

“Yellow, sir,” Eren said hesitantly.

“Why?”

“I.. You've never punished me before or had me in a scene… I don't know how extreme you would plan on punishing me, and I can't be positive that…” he paused, not wanting to say it. Erwin and Levi would give him the world, had given him the world, yet he still was afraid they would hurt him.

Levi whimpered softly at Eren's discomfort but Erwin rubbed his back soothingly, “It's okay, Eren. I understand. We're not going to have you in our scene tonight, but Levi wants your punishment to be that you watch without touching yourself. You don't have to do this. We can ignore that this ever happened if you'd prefer and there won't be any punishments at all.”

Eren thought for a few minutes before looking up at Erwin shyly, “I'll accept my punishment, sir. Green.

The blonde rewarded him with an approving smile before turning to Levi, “Alright, go give him a treat for accepting his punishment,”

Levi hopped off Erwin's lap and made his way to Eren, smiling with bright teeth and dark eyes. It was a completely different Levi than the one Eren knew. He giggled as he stopped in front of Eren and cupped his cheeks to kiss him gently, swearing he felt sparks where their lips touched, “We're glad you came tonight, Eren. We really are. He just has to make it a game,” he smiled as he pulled away, a snap of Erwin's fingers calling Levi back to him. 

“Strip down, Levi, and sit down facing me,” Erwin ordered.

Levi bit his lip and cast a glance at Eren, slowly untying his robe, his back to the brunette. He let it fall down his shoulders gently before letting it drop to the floor. He made a show of walking back to the bed and spun on his heel to sit down, throwing his legs up on the bed obscenely, giving both men a good view.

Eren gritted his teeth and stifled a moan, eyes trained on Levis hard, uncut length. He was bigger than he imagined, thick more than long but still large for a man his size.

Erwin smirked at Eren's reaction and grabbed a small pink vibrator that had a bulb on one end and a tail. He stood in front of Levi and kissed him briefly before turning him to face Eren, watching the brunettes reaction.

Levi groaned softly his head resting on his shoulder, looking up at him with hooded eyes, “Do you like it, Eren? Do I look pretty?”

Eren had a noticeable bulge in his pants, but his fingers dug into the chair to keep himself from touching. He glanced up at Erwin for permission to speak before nodding, “Y-Yes… Absolutely, Levi… Stunning,” he managed.

Erwin hummed softly, holding the small device against Levis hole, letting the raven lean up to kiss and nip at his neck, “You're being very good, Eren. You look rather uncomfortable though. Why don't you lose a few layers like us?”

Eren stood up quickly, nodding as he stripped, “Yes sir, thank you sir,” he muttered eagerly, stripping down to his boxers, hesitating from there.

Levi whined softly, wanting to see more, but Erwin nodded, “Whatever you're comfortable with. Either is perfectly fine.”

He wasn't going to, but he caught the look on Levis face and melted. He hesitantly slid them off and put one arm across his chest, gazing away as he let them look.

Levi moaned softly and sank into the mattress, eyes raking over Erens body, pulling his lip between his teeth, “M-Master…” he whispered breathlessly.

Erwin hummed softly, rubbing Levis stomach gently, “I know little one, I see,” he said softly. Eren was still fairly petite even after living with them for so long. His stomach completely flat, his skin gold across his body, not just from a tan. His arms were muscular from lifting and his legs were perfectly sculpted. Erwin had to appreciate his dick as well. Fairly long but not quite as thick as Erwins, hanging between his legs. He was cut, unlike Levi and Erwin.

Levi noticed Eren still hadn't looked at them and his cheeks were burning out of embarrassment. He smiled softly and looked up at his eyes, “You're gorgeous, Eren,” he said softly, “Make sure you behave for Master so we can play together soon. I'm looking forward to it.”

Eren looked up and smiled a bit at him, nodding and sitting back down in his chair.

Erwin smiled as well and gestured for him to sit down again, turning his attention back to Levi, “Now, I'm going to put it in. You're going to cum twice. Save your last time until I say so,”

Levi nodded a little and glanced at Eren as he bit his lip, spreading his legs for Erwin, humming softly as he slid the device in, closing his eyes as the blonde moved it around inside him. He moaned softly and put one hand on Erwins, “Right there,” he whispered, “Right there, Master,” 

Erwin hummed in acknowledgment, kissing his lips gently as he let go, “Be a good example for our guest, little one,” he murmured, strapping Levis wrists, ankles, and thighs to the table.

Levis heart skipped a beat and he looked up at Eren nervously, wondering if he liked seeing him like this. He grinned though, seeing Eren's eyes wide and cheeks flushed, cock twitching. He let his eyes close, humming softly as he let himself relax, heart racing as he anticipated what came next. He heard the click of the remote in Erwin's hands and was gritting his teeth and whimpering within moments.

As the vibrations continued, Levi became more sensitive, gasping and shifting uncomfortably and then groaning and squirming in place, panting heavily, calling out to Erwin in mild curses. Eren squirmed in his chair, desperately trying not to touch himself, but it was difficult. Levi looked fucking hot, needy and begging to be taken care of. He either needed to do it himself or find his release.

Erwin watched with zeal as Levi tried to buck up into nothing, his cock bouncing off his stomach, eyes screwed shut, in so much pleasure it looked like he was in pain. Levi was writhing when he wasn't trying to thrust his hips, howling and calling out in pleasure, begging Erwin not to stop. 

Levi's body jolted in spurts and he tried to do everything to find release, “M-Master! I-I can't h-hold it!” he cried out minutes later, “Please!” He waited for approval before screaming out into their playroom, shooting cum all over himself, the bed, and on the floor between him and Eren. By the time Erwin turned it off, Levi's body was shaking and there were tears running down his cheeks from pleasure.

Erwin hummed softly and walked back over to Levi, yanking it out mercilessly, chuckling as Levi whined at the loss of the toy. He brushed the hair from his face and then glanced at Eren.

The brunette was mostly collapsed in chair, eyes hooded, precum leaking from his painful erection.

The blonde smiled and looked down at Levi, cupping his cheek gently, “Mm.. One more time, okay? You don't get to cum until after Eren does, understood?”

Levi glanced over at the brunette, whining with a nod. He felt bad he couldn't help Eren, but he was glad he got another round and hoped that would be enough for him.

Erwin undid his restraints and sat on the other end of the bed, “Sit and face me,” he ordered. Levi crawled over and sat across from Erwin, his side to Eren. The blonde hummed, stroking himself a few times and then Levi. He moved closer and pulled the skin of Levi's uncut length over his own tip, and then pulled his over Levi's, humming softly at the feeling, "You ready?"

Levi swallowed hard, eyes settling on their cocks, nodding slowly as he leaned back on his hands, dropping his leg off the side of the bed so Eren could see.

Eren's eyes were glued on the pair, his breath catching in his throat.Erwin wrapped a slick hand around the pair and began stroking, first slow, teasing the underside of Levi's cock where his thick vein ran the course of his length. He then slowly began moving his hand quicker, working both lengths in hand while keeping them together. He didn't last much longer after that, calling out Levi's name as he moaned and released, the junction between him and Levi swelling with hot white cum, and a lot of it.The youngest male's eyes widened and then rolled into the back of his head as he came with a loud moan, Levi following after, his load swelling them even further. 

Levi leaned forward, boneless, as he panted, completely spent for the night. He rested his head on Erwins chest and gazed over at Eren, smirking to himself. The poor boy was disheveled, his hair wild and sticking up everywhere, green eyes blown wide and glossy, his chest heaving, a gorgeous white mess covering him and the floor in front of him.Erwin tucked Levi under his chin and hummed softy, eyes following Levi's. He smirked, "Enjoy yourself, Eren?"

Eren shook his head, "It was torture," he managed, letting his eyes fall closed after he got a long look at the other two.Erwin kissed Levi's cheek and carefully pulled them apart before picking him up and setting him in Eren's lap, "No kissing or getting riled up. I need to clean up the mess, not make more of one," he teased with a lighthearted smile. 

Levi grinned, tucking himself under Eren's chin now and closing his eyes, feeling a pair of warm arms wrap around him and hold him close.

Erwin cleaned up all their messes; on the table, the floor, the chair. Then he turned to the other two as they finally caught their breath, "Eren, would you like to shower with us?"

Green eyes gazed up at him, "I... I would, but I think you two should get some alone time... Now that you shared your night together with me,"

Erwin smiled softly and nodded, carefully taking an exhausted Levi from his arms, "Okay... I think I can speak for both of us when I say that was fun. We'd like to do it again, as long as you would."

Levi wrapped his arms around Erwin's neck and peeked at Eren, "Master... Tell him to come shower... I wanna shower with Eren," he whined softly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's emotions are everywhere but he's quick to forgive.

It was now Friday. Erwin hadn't looked at Eren since Wednesday. Levi only flashed him small smiles and said ‘here you go’ whenever his plate was set down. 

 

Eren had no way of knowing, but Erwin was terrified they'd gone to fast with Eren and was now clueless on what to do next. Levi knew Erwin was being a fucking idiot, and told him so. Repeatedly. But he wasn't going to speak for Erwin, and he didn't have the social skills to go up and hug Eren or ask to be held. He also could tell Eren nerves were grating and tried to avoid upsetting him more

 

Hanji asked to take Eren shift on Friday, which meant he had another wonderful day stuck at home with the two people in the world who were driving him up the fucking wall.

 

When he couldn't stand the sight of his four walls any longer, he ventured out to the living room only to find Erwin sitting in his damn chair watching another fucking National Geographic documentary, too busy watching the screen to notice Eren in the doorway. Eren gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, trying to take a few breaths to calm down. He didn't need to get upset. They were just figuring out where to go from here. Like they had been for the past four long days. But it'd be okay.

 

“Oh, hey honey,” Erwin said, and Eren lit up like a Christmas tree as he was finally acknowledged, looking at Erwin with wide excited eyes.

 

Levi side stepped his way around Eren, “‘scuse me, Eren. Hey blondie,” Levi chimed affectionately, going to stand beside the chair, holding Erwin hand as they struck up a conversation.

 

Eren cursed the tears of disappointment that filled his eyes as he went to the kitchen and shut the doors. He pulled out a box of cookie dough and hoped eating it would make him feel better. He got out a bowl and some ingredients but his tears kept blurring his vision. Why did he think they actually wanted a relationship with him? How stupid was he? They only wanted someone to fulfill their kinks with for a night. They should've gotten someone more emotionally stable who could handle being dropped like a hot pan.

 

Eren sniffled and wiped his eyes, gritting his teeth to keep his lip from quivering, sticking the butter in the microwave to melt as he got out the eggs. Why did he even bother getting his hopes up? He knew this would happen. Nobody actually wanted him. They just wanted a temporary toy they could toss out. He took the butter out when it was melted and set it aside. He forgot to start the oven. He preheated it and went to the fridge to grab the eggs. He set them on the counter with a sigh and opened it, only to find most of them broken or cracked. That was the final straw for his emotions. He bent over the island and started crying softly, his shoulders shaking with every breath he pushed out or sucked in, tears falling down his cheeks.

 

Erwin knocked on the kitchen door and opened it, taking a few steps in, “Hey, Eren, Levi wants to know if you'll make him some tea?”

 

Eren looked up at him, the whites of his eyes pink, making the green more vibrant. He was furious. He picked up a cracked egg, “No, I will NOT make your  _ FUCKING TEA!”  _ He screamed, throwing the egg at Erwin, watching it hit dead center of his face. He froze after he realized what happened, staring at a very dumbfounded Erwin with egg all over his stupid face. He covered his mouth, shocked with himself at first, but he let out a breath of a chuckle.  _ Oh my god, he's going to be so pissed. I just fucking did that. _

 

Erwin wiped the majority of the egg off his face and looking up at Eren, “Eren,” he started calmly, making Eren drop his gaze and inch to his right to try and escape Erwin's wrath, “All you had to do was say no,” he paused, standing beside Eren before he could get away. Eren kept his eyes on the floor. “There was absolutely no reason for that type of behavior,”

 

Eren felt a push on his head along with a crunch, and felt cold slimy liquid start to soak into his hair and fall down his head. His eyes widened and he scrunched up his shoulders with a shiver. He reached back and touched it before looking at his hands, finding yolk and egg whites. He let out a laugh of disbelief, “No reason?” He looked down and then eyed the counter, “You haven't talked to me in four days, and then you ask me to make your guys’ goddamn tea?” He grabbed his cup of water and spun around, throwing it in Erwin’s face, “I'm not your fucking maid! I'm not a toy you can play with one day and then leave on the shelf for a week until you're bored again!” He shouted, looking Erwin up and down, his emotions mixed. He wanted to laugh in his face, he wanted to see more of his shirt wet, but he wanted to stay angry at him and Levi.

 

Erwin had his eyes closed, an unamused expression on his dripping wet face. “Eren, we weren't trying to make you feel-”

 

“No, you were trying to see if I'd let you make a plaything out of me without me saying anything!” Eren shouted, now fully angry, “Why did I ever fucking believe you two would actually like me?! All you wanted was to fill a god damn fantasy, and I'm fucking done. I'm not waiting around until you decide to indulge yourselves some more,” he shook his head and met Erwins eyes, “I'm done. Keep my next paycheck. I'll leave my phone on my bed. I'm leaving,” he said quietly, firmly. He walked passed Erwin and headed for the door.

 

Erwin turned and threw another egg at him, hitting him in the back, “You're an idiot and an asshole, Eren,”

 

Eren froze where he was, his face turning red, “I'm done being ignored. I'm done being walked over. You deserved it. Fucking make me think you like me and drop me like I'm nothing afterwards. I'm done.”

 

“I've spent the last week thinking about how we went to fast and that you needed some space. Nobody  _ walked over you _ or  _ dropped you _ . Get the hell over yourself. Grow up. We did like you. But I don't fucking know now. Is this how you're going to handle everything?”

 

Eren turned around, nodding, “You ignore me for a week? Don't acknowledge I'm in the same room? Don't bother to look at me? You can bet your ass I'll handle it just like this.”

 

“Is this how you fought with your girlfriend? No wonder she left.”

 

Erens eyes filled with more tears. He stalked across the room only for Erwin to throw the butter in his face. It was still a little hot, so Eren closed his eyes and stumbled back, catching himself on the counter, his hand landing in the cookie dough. He wiped his eyes and took a handful of it, slapping Erwin across the face with a loud  _ SMACK _ despite the dough to cushion it.

 

Erwins head turned to the side abruptly, finding the vanilla and pouring the container over Erens head.

 

Eren closed his eyes and let himself cry, his legs giving out underneath him. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and doubled over, biting his lip until he tasted blood so that Erwin wouldn't hear him cry. 

 

Erwin watched him but felt no pity. Instead, he took his arm and wiped everything off the counter, the eggs shattering and cookie dough flying all over the room, covering both of them in it. 

 

They stood on separate ends of the kitchen for a few minutes, Erwin steaming and Eren deathly afraid of moving or saying anything. Erwin walked over to Eren, who looked up with teary eyes, and held out his hand to help him up. Eren flinched and closed his eyes. He flinched. Erwin sat there with wide eyes, his heart shattering. 

 

Eren's dad had told him he wasn't loveable, that he was disgusting and nobody would ever want him. Eren’s ex used him, walked over him, hurt him. Before that it was some guy who told Eren he was the world and then told him he never meant it. He'd been hit and hurt and broke before. Why should he have trusted that he and Levi would be different?

 

Eren looked up at him, angry, sniffling, “If you're going to hit me, just get it over with so I can leave,” he managed, his voice broken.

 

Erwin’s eyes watered and he kneeled down beside Eren, “No… No, Eren, I'm not going to hit you,” he said softly.

 

Eren ducked his head, looking away from him, “Like I haven't heard that one before,” he wiped his eyes, arms still wrapped around himself.

 

“Eren…” Erwin sighed, “I was out of line… I shouldn't have made that comment, and I shouldn't have ignored you for a week no matter what my reason. I should've talked to you.”

 

“Oh, you think?” Eren glared up at him, his lip quivering.

 

Erwin looked down at him, trying to be understanding, but Eren was too damn cute. “It's really hard to take you seriously right now. You have a chocolate chip on your mouth Marilyn Monroe style,”

 

Eren didn't know if he was laughing or crying as he wiped it away, “God… You're such an ass….”

 

“You smell like the Pillsbury mascots ass,” Erwin chuckled softly.

 

“You dumped all that vanilla on me!” Eren whined but ended up laughing through the tears at his comment, “How the fuck do you know what his ass smells like?” He started giggling.

 

Erwin chuckled right along with him, “Letts just say I had an internship at Pillsbury when I was 18 and leave it at that.”

 

Eren fell against the side of the island laughing so hard, “You totally fucked the Pillsbury Boy!”

 

Erwin chuckled and nodded a bit, “Not my proudest of moments, I'll admit.”

 

Eren snickered, wiping his eyes, “Well now I can remind you every time I walk buy.”

 

A few minutes later, the door opened, “How long does it take to make goddamn tea? You guys better not be fucking on my table, guests eat there,” 

 

Erens head whipped around to look at Levi, watching the raven's eyes go wide at their mess, his smile falling.

 

Levi met both of their eyes, speaking quietly, “I'm going to walk out of here and go to my room and you two are going to clean everything in this room including yourselves, and I'm going to pretend this never happened.”

 

Eren watched Levi leave and then looked to Erwin, “Is he going to be too mad for a hug when we're done?”

 

Erwin shook his head, pulling Eren into his arms, “Nah. Honestly, he'll probably join one of us in the shower.”

 

“Why not both?”

 

Erwin looked down at Eren and smiled, “I like your thinking, honey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 3 AM I'm sorry for this chapter and any gramatical errors you find.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Katsi97 and gleabach for really helpful ideas on what to do in this chapter and flattering me. You two are sweethearts, thank you so much. And thank you to everyone for the comments! Super motivating and sweet! Feel free to post suggestions on anything you'd like to see in future chapters, it helps me know what you guys like and how I can keep you reading.  
> ~Noel

Levi didn't leave his room until he heard the shower going and a pair of voices in the bathroom. He poked his head out from behind the door and scanned the hallway before going back to the kitchen to see how well they managed to clean up the mess. He only found a few spots they missed and quickly went over them with the 409 before going back to the bedroom. He didn't know what to think of what he had seen. The two of them had been a mess and Eren looked like he had been crying but seemed to be fine now. He was pissed about the food though. They were now out of eggs, so he couldn't have an omelet for breakfast like he wanted, and the kitchen reeked of vanilla.  

Erwin opened the bathroom door, steam rolling out from behind him, "Levi, babe? We washed up for the most part but the butter and vanilla won't come out of Eren's hair, care to come help?"

Levi glared up at Erwin, "Care to tell me why there's butter and vanilla in Eren's hair?"

Erwin shrugged, "We got into a fight."

"You know I hate that shit, tell me what it was about,"

Erwin shrugged, "He got pissed off that I didn't pay enough attention to him this week, so he threw an egg at me, and I threw an egg back at him. Then it just escalated and I said some nasty things, but I apologized, and he's okay now."

Levi kept his eye's on Erwin's, "I told you that you've been an ass to him all week, and you just ignored me. You hurt his feelings, destroyed my kitchen, and then made him cry? Seriously, Erwin?" He hissed, more aware of the open bathroom door.

"I apologized and your kitchen is clean," he defended, gesturing in the general direction of the room.

Levi sighed through his nose and closed his eyes for a moment, "And what about the next time you upset him? He's going to think of all the things you said when you were angry and he's going to think you meant them. Apologies don't always fix everything. You need to be more aware of how you're treating him and how it affects him." A silence fell between them and Levi stood up from the bed, "Will you get the Dawn please so I can wash his hair?" He stepped around Erwin and into the bathroom. He closed the toilet lid and sat down, watching Erwin walk away, "Hey, Eren, it's just me,"

"Hey Levi, coming to join?"

Levi could hear the smirk on his face and he rolled his eyes, "No, Eren. Not today. I want to talk to you about what just happened."

There was a pause, "I thought you said you wanted to pretend it never happened?"

Levi sighed through his nose again, "I meant the mess in the kitchen when I said that. I want to talk about how Erwin and I were this week and how he treated you just now."

"Oh," came Eren's voice softly.

"Erwin shouldn't have avoided you all week, but he wanted to give you space. I'm no better. I should've sat down and had conversations with you. I also should've warned you that I'm really bad at telling my feelings. I never really had to ask Erwin to sit with me or hold me because he just did it. I shouldn't have expected you to make any moves yourself and should've tried harder to communicate with you."

"Thank you, Levi, that means a lot," Eren said quietly, going quiet afterward.

Levi glanced at the door, "Do you want to talk about what Erwin said to you in the kitchen?"

There was another pause, "Well, he asked me if that was how I was going to react to issues because he didn't know if he wanted to be with me if it was, and then he said maybe that's why she left me..." Eren said quietly, looking at the ceiling as he tried to continue rinsing the butter and vanilla out of his hair.

"He was way out of line, and we will definitely be having a conversation about that later," Levi assured, "He doesn't mean the things he says when he gets mad, he just has a big mouth."

"It's okay, Levi. Everyone blows off steam when they're mad. If I hadn't thrown eggs and water in his face then he probably wouldn't have said those things. It's my own fault."

Levi rolled his eyes and shook his head, unable to stop himself from smiling, "Well, I agree, you shouldn't have thrown the eggs. Now there's nothing for breakfast tomorrow. But it's our fault you were pissed off to begin with, so it is what it is."

Erwin came in and handed Levi the Dawn, folding his arms and leaning on the counter, looking away from his husband.

Levi shook his head and stood up, "Eren, face away from the shower curtain and sit down please," He waited for a moment before opening the curtain, pouring a bit of the dish soap on his head and starting to wash it, "So, I think we can all agree we need to work on our communication skills."

Eren closed his eyes, hands covering himself as Levi washed his hair, "Yeah... I think that would help... I'll work with my therapist more on it,"

Levi smiled and looked down at him, "Thank you, Eren. I'll try to tell you what I want and act on it," he looked up at Erwin.

Erwin shot a side glance at Levi, "I'll stop trying to leave Eren alone and work on my temper,"

Levi smiled, "Thank you, Erwin. That sounds wonderful," he rinsed his hand and closed the curtain again, "Rinse it out, Eren. Maybe when you're done we can go to the store and go grocery stopping."

Eren grabbed his towel and got out with it around his waist, "I'm okay with that. Erwin?"

Erwin nodded a little, "Yeah, that's fine with me."

Eren smiled and took one of Erwin's hands, "Maybe we can pick up some Pillsbury toaster strudels for breakfast tomorrow."

Levi snickered and looked up at his husband, "Oh my god, I can't believe you told him that,"

Erwin finally broke out a smirk, "Eren, did you know that Levi owns a maid costume and I caught him cleaning in it once?"

The raven's face burned red and he smacked his husband's arm, "Erwin!" He hissed.

Eren couldn't help but blush and giggle, shaking his head and walking out, "You two are awful. Let me get dressed and then we can go."

Erwin and Levi gave each other hard stares, both amused and annoyed with one another.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would you guys feel if I told you more than one adult was finally going to get drunk 8 chapters in a fic called Drunk Ass Adults? Or French-speaking Levi? How about more M/M/M action?   
> This chapter alone took a ridiculous amount of time and I'm not going to proof read it so I hope you guys like it.

The boys ended up going to dinner Saturday night when Erwin and Levi got off work, sharing a meal together and talking. Eren felt a lot better about himself and their new relationship, feeling warm in his chest with the way Levi and Erwin looked at him. Levi and Erwin had sorted out their dispute and had finally stopped glaring at each other, which made Levi feel less on edge. Over dinner, Levi taught Eren how to read his palm while Erwin watched sports on TV. The old man did love his sports. So much in fact, that he ended up suggesting they go out to a bar to watch Sunday night football.

That is exactly how Eren ended up sitting alone at a table wearing a blue V-neck and a black blazer with a pair of new jeans and shoes. Eren went into the bar to save them a table before the crowds came in while Erwin and Levi 'drunk proofed the house'. Whatever the fuck that meant. He sat alone at a table, watching the rainbow lights on the ceiling twinkle off the table. He wasn't quite sure how to feel. It was more of a club than a bar, half naked men dancing on a stage to music with ridiculously loud bases, nearly all of them with rippling abs. That part made him self conscious. Both Erwin and Levi worked out and had beautiful muscular bodies, but Eren was still a twig from stress and lack of eating in his last relationship. But apparently that's what guys were into. Every 10 minutes, some hunk of a man or a shy cutie or a drag queen sauntered over and tried to flirt or sit with him. He politely said he was waiting for somebody and tried not to be too anxious. He felt like he couldn't look anywhere without finding someone attractive. Several lesbian and bi couples lounged on some sofa's and drank and laughed while topless men and girls with boobs spilling out of their tops shook and poured drinks, everyone laughing and having a good time. He was there by himself for an hour before he said fuck it and started buying himself drinks. He loosened up, let his eyes linger on the men dancing on stage, at the blinking lights, at the waitresses making their rounds.

Erwin and Levi found him after a waitress had taken Eren's third bottle of hard soda. He looked up at them with twinkling eyes, scooting over in the booth to make room for them, "Finally! It took you guys long enough. I was getting bored and lonely. Did you know, eight men and two couples have come up to me and asked me to join them?"

Erwin sat down on one side of Eren, raising a brow at him, looking up at Levi who sat on his other side, "We did not know that. Did you start drinking without us, honey?"

The brunette just shrugged, "Maybe, but I waited for dinner. Can we eat now? I'm fucking starving,"

Levi let out an amused chuckle, "Yes, Eren, we can eat. What would you like?" He looked up and saw another man eyeing them. Looking away casually, Levi threw his legs over Eren's in the booth, claiming him.

Eren looked down at Levi's legs, distracted for a moment before Levi repeated himself. "I want... I want french fries and a cheese burger. A plain cheeseburger. I don't like onions. or mustard. Ketchup and pickles belong on the side."

Erwin chuckled and waved at a waitress, ordering beer for himself and vodka for Levi, as well as Eren's cheeseburger. "So, Eren. What do you think of this place?"

He looked around, taking a sip of his drink, "I like the lights a lot. It's very distracting though. Not as distracting as Levi's legs though."

Levi just chuckled at him and rubbed his shoulder, thanking the waitress as he took his wine, shaking his head with chuckle as Eren frowned when he realized she didn't have his cheeseburger. "Sorry, kid. I'm not moving them."

"Why is it distracting, Eren?" Erwin asked, folding his hands under his chin as he leaned on the table, looking at his husband who was laid back.

"All of these guys are shirtless and sexy," he murmured, "The ones up on stage do not have enough holding them back. You can _see things_ when they do the splits or use the pole," he said quietly, like it was a secret he had to keep, "And the girls... They're practically spilling out."

"You've been looking at other people, Eren?" Levi smiled as he sipped at his wine, "Shame on you. I thought you were interested in us."

Eren's eyes widened, pushing Levi's legs off in favor of practically crawling in his lap, "I am!" He protested, "I wasn't looking on purpose! I really wasn't! It's just the kind of thing you notice. It's hard not to."

Levi gently pushed on his chest, making him sit down. He put an arm around Eren's shoulders and put his legs back where they were, "Relax, Eren... I was only teasing."

Eren settled down and nodded, leaning against Levi with a content smile until his burger came. Erwin watched the football game on the TV and drank a couple beers before ordering dinner for him and Levi. One of the bartenders announced they were doing some shot game for every touch down a fan's team made. Erwin made Levi participate for him, but he had to stop after six. Erwin, the most sober out of the three, took Eren to the bathroom so nobody would take advantage of him, and then walked him back to the table.

Eren slipped back into his seat with a grin, setting a hand on Levi's thigh and slowly moving it to his stomach, in desperate need of attention.

Levi looked down at him with furrowed brows, setting his hand on Eren's and pushing it away, "J'ai un petit ami et un fiancé, ne me touchez pas," (I have a boyfriend and a fiance, don't touch me.)

Eren frowned, confused and a little upset that he was being pushed away.

Erwin laughed softly though, setting a hand on Levi's other thigh, "That's how you can tell Levi is drunk. He starts speaking French and doesn't recognize anyone," he smiled and put a finger under Levi's chin, bringing his attention from Eren to himself, "Levi, c'est ton petit ami, et je suis ton mari," (That is your boyfriend, and I am your husband.)

Levi paused, looking a little suspicious, "Vraiment?" (Really?)

"Oui," confirmed Erwin, "Eren," he pointed, "Erwin," he pointed to himself, unable to stop himself from chuckling at Levi.

"Oh..." he said softly, "Oh, right. Je suis désolé," (I'm sorry.) He turned back to Eren and smiled, reaching down to run his fingers through Eren's hair, "Eren. English, yes?"

Eren giggled and nodded, reaching to run his thumb over Levi's lips, "Yes, Levi. I don't know any French. It's hot though. Are you going to do that all night?"

"Oui," Levi grinned, kissing Eren's thumb gently before turning to Erwin, "Is the game almost done, blondie?"

Erwin shook his head, amused, "It's only half done. Let's stay until it's done, yeah? I'm sure you could get a couple more drinks into Eren."

Levi pouted at that, "Il y a d'autres choses que je veux à Eren," (There are other things I want in Eren.)

Erwin rolled his eyes and shook his head, "We're supposed to be going slow you know."

"Fuck going slow," Eren interrupted, "We've already been intimate and with each other in the shower and in bed. And we made out last night after dinner. I am going to be pissed if you two got me drunk and horny at a gay bar and don't take me home for a good time,"

Levi laughed softly, "Feisty, huh? If Erwin won't play with you, I promise I will," he grinned, leaning up to kiss Eren's lips gently, "But you have to wait until we get home, okay?"

Eren all but lit up, grinning and nodding eagerly, "Yes! Yes, I'll wait!" He called for more drinks and then took the next shots for the next touch down,

By the time the game was over, Erwin was only half drunk, but Levi and Eren were passed their limit. Eren kept crawling into Levi's lap and kissing at him and Levi kept giggling and telling him he had to wait, but he said it in French so Eren didn't get the message. Erwin paid their tab and put one boy on each of his arms, taking them to a taxi and keeping them apart as best he could. That didn't stop anything though. Eren threw a leg over Erwins and started kissing at his neck feverishly while Levi rubbed his chest with one hand and murmured things in French he couldn't quiet catch with his slur.

Once home, Erwin paid the driver and ushered the two boys inside, cringing when Eren threw open the front door with a slam. But that was why he and Levi packed up all the glass and hazardous things beforehand. Eren tugged on Levi's hand and grinned, pulling him into the living room, tripping and landing on the couch with a laugh, pulling Levi down with him.

"Non, Eren, nous devrions aller à la salle de jeux," Levi laughed, sitting up off of Eren where he had fallen, straddling his waist, pointing back behind them where Erwin was taking off his shoes, "La salle de jeux, Eren!"

Erwin looked up at the two and rolled his eyes with a smirk, "Levi wants you to take him to the playroom, Eren. Not the couch."

Eren looked over Levi's shoulder and sat up, "The playroom?" His eyes sparkled, looking at Levi, "We're going to play? In the playroom,"

Levi giggled and nodded eagerly, cupping Eren's cheeks, "Oui, allons-y, Eren. Let's go," His voice was thick with his native accent but slurred, and yet it did things to Eren that he couldn't put into words. It made his stomach do flips and his heart skip beats and flutter. It was sexy and fascinating and unique. It drove him insane but he'd do anything just to keep him talking.

Eren picked him up bridal style and carried him back towards Erwin, who very politely opened the door for them, and into the playroom. He set Levi down on the bed uncerimoniously and put a knee between his legs, hands pinning Levis down, his eyes bright and glittering, staring straight into Levi's.

Levi didn't have the patience for Eren to get romantic now. He was drunk and horny and hard and he needed something _now_. He leaned up, closing the distance between them, and kissed Eren hard, feeling the other melt against his lips and having no trouble working his tongue into Eren's mouth.

Eren groaned softly against Levi's mouth, sucking on Levi's tongue, licking over it and tasting the lingering liqour. He dropped his hands from Levi's wrists, moving them instead to push up his shirt and trace over his abs.

Erwin sat down beside Eren, rubbing his back gently as he watched the pair kiss before he moved his hand to Eren's hair and pulled gently, drawing him back from the kiss for his own, humming softly against his mouth.

Eren moaned softly, head tipping back into Erwins grip as he let the blonde's tongue in his mouth, Levi mouthing at his neck and wrapping his legs around Eren's waist. Honestly, there was no where else he'd rather be than between these two.

Levi pulled off of Eren's neck and grabbed Erwin by the collar, pulling him down for their kiss while Eren caught his breath. When he pulled back again, he glanced at Eren, panting softly, a smile playing on his lips as he spoke to Erwin in French.

Eren looked between the two as they talked, closing his eyes with a groan as he listened, reaching down to palm himself through his jeans as he listened.

Erwin watched him carefully and then kissed Levi one last time before pushing him off, moving to take Eren's wrists, slowly moving over him until the brunette laid down in submission, looking up at him with bright eyes. "Were you told you could touch yourself, Eren?" Erwin asked lowly, watching as the boy beneath him shook his head slowly.

"No, sir..."

"Do you know what happens to little boys who touch themselves without permission?" He leaned down, breathing hotly against Eren's neck, lips ghosting over his skin, "They get punished," he whispered.

Eren shuddered beneath him, letting out a quiet breath as he closed his eyes, "Are you going to punish me, sir?"

"You will be punished, but not just by me," he pulled away from his neck without leaving any kisses, licks, or nips. He turned his attention to Levi, "Levi, you've been good. Do you want a treat?"

Eren opened his eyes with a slight pout, upset that he didn't get anything from Erwin. He looked over at Levi who was now sitting pretty on the edge of the padded table wearing nothing, his legs spread to give them a good view. Levi nodded and crawled over to them, looking up at Eren with a mischievous grin. He hooked his fingers under Eren's jeans and underwear before tugging them down. Eren received a sharp tug on his hair and his head was forced back. He looked up with watery eyes to see Erwin frowning at him.

"You're not listening, are you, boy?" He waited for Eren to shake his head. "I said you're not allowed to cum until you are told. But you weren't listening, so I'm going to up the punishment,"

"Ervin," Levi crooned, leaning over Eren to cup his cheek, "It's his fehst scene, give 'im a wahning," he smiled sweetly and kissed his husband's nose.

Erwin hummed, placing a finger on Levi's lips and pushing him back gently, "Fine. But just one," he looked down at Eren, somewhat amused, "You're lucky the two of you are cute. No cumming until you're told, do you understand?"

Eren nodded, silently thanking Levi, "Yessir... No cumming until told. I say my words if I can't, right?"

"Right. What are your words? Say them so I know you know them."

"Green means I'm okay, yellow means slow down or give me a minute or change something, and red means stop right away and I don't want to play anymore," Eren recited dutifully.

"There's a good boy," Erwin cooed with a smile, releasing his grip on Eren's hair to comb his fingers through it. He looked up at Levi and gave him a nod.

Eren looked down, Levi settled between Eren's legs, his head hovering above his cock, a grin on his lips. Levi wrapped his lithe fingers around Eren's base, the coolness making Eren suck in a breath. He looked up at the brunette and fluttered his lashes at him as he leaned down to press kisses to his tip, sticking his tongue out to lick at his crown. Eren sighed softly, reaching a hand down, looking up to Erwin for permission before running his fingers through Levi's hair, scratching behind his ear affectionately. He felt a warmth on his cheek next and turned his head to find Erwin's cock there. He sighed softly and closed his eyes, grateful he had something to keep him distracted so he wouldn't cum early. Eren opened his mouth obediently and took in the tip, licking and sucking softly.

Levi kept his eyes on the other two, moaning softly as he watched Eren take down Erwin's monster of a cock. He took down Eren's inch by inch, sucking and licking, stroking the rest with his hand. He scraped his teeth along his thick vein and swallowed around him, goose bumps rising on his arm with the whine Eren gave in response, nearly choking when he bucked his hips up. He pulled off, licking his lips, rubbing his thumb in circles over Eren's crown, "Non mon amour, none of that. Be good, keep still," he rubbed his thigh affectionately before going back down.

Erwin pulled himself out of Eren's mouth, chuckling as the smaller male chased after it, "Be patient, little one," he cooed, running a hand through his hair, "Levi, come here and let Eren prep you."

Eren managed to pull his eyes over, glossy as they were, and watch Levi pull off of him with a _pop_. He moved his way over to Erwin and asked something before his eye's widened. He looked down at Eren and bit his lip, " Je suis supposé m'asseoir sur ton visage." Eren just gazed at him blankly. Levi threw a leg over Eren's chest, now straddling his neck, looking down at him, "Quelle est ta couleur? Couleur, Eren?"

He blinked a couple times, reading the situation before mouthing a soft _oh_. "Green. Green. You sit, I'll lick," he nodded. He smiled at the chuckle he got out of Levi and closed his eyes as Levi sat on his face. He breathed in and nosed against his sac, kissing his cheek gently before pushing his tongue into Levi's hole, groaning softly as he licked the inside of his walls.

Levi moaned loudly, both of his hands tangling in Eren's messy hair, pulling gently as he tossed his head back, "Oh _oui,_ Eren! Putain, putain..." Erwin set his hand on the back of Levi's neck and stole his breath for a long kiss before moving down to his neck, nipping and sucking a dark mark there, he and Eren moaning simultaniously, the vibrations making Levi gasp, "Nom de Dieu, oui, oui," 

Eren continued savaging Levi, fingers digging into his cheeks to pull them apart, until Erwin pulled Levi off of him, ignoring his protests and whining. "Get up, Eren, we're going to let you be in the middle tonight," 

Eren watched Levi lay on his back, meeting his eyes with a moments hesitation, looking up at Erwin, "You're serious?"

"Well I'm not joking," Erwin chuckled, kissing his cheek, "I'm going to prep you properly since you haven't been touched in awhile and I want you to give Levi whatever he asks for, but you cannot cum until you're told, and no cursing. Okay?"

Eren made sure he processed everything he said and then nodded, "Yessir, green. I'm green,"

Levi spread his legs for Eren and wrapped them around his back, cupping Eren's face in his hands, eyes hooded as his lips ghosted over Eren's, " _J'ai envie de toi. Baise-moi. Prends-moi par derrière_ ," he whispered, "I want you, Eren. Fuck me. Take me from behind. I need it. I need you,"

Eren closed the distance between them, kissing him gently as he pushed himself in, seating himself fully before letting Levi catch his breath, groaning softly. He panted, opening mouth to say something to Levi when he let out a soft yelp.

Levi looked up at him with furrowed brows, his arms on either side of his head, a hand in the process of running through his hair.

Erwin had begun pushing a rather large and cold lubricated finger into Eren's ass, making him double over Levi and wince a little. Erwin held still, letting Eren adjust, his other hand rubbing his back soothingly, "Shh... It's alright, Eren... Take a deep breath. Shhh."

"Ça va, Eren, nous t'avons. Se détendre," Levi whispered, reaching up to run a finger over his lips, "Shh.. Deep breath."

Eren nodded slowly and took a few deep breaths, relaxing slowly accommodating for Erwin's finger, "Okay..." He nodded finally, "Okay, I'm ready," He slowly moved back, taking in more of Erwin's finger and pulling out of Levi, then moving back in, making a slow pace for himself moving between the two.

Levi moaned softly, hands tangling in Eren's hair once more, closing his eyes as he rested back on the mat.

Erwin continued to rub his back gently, praising him softly for doing so well. When Eren was ready, he added a second finger and curled them, a soft sound resonating in his chest as he watched Eren fuck himself on his fingers. He pulled both digits out and held him by the waist, leaning over to kiss the nape of his neck, "I'm going to move in now, okay?" He waited for Eren to nod before slowly pressing in, letting him take him in at his own pace as he backed out of Levi. 

Once seated, he closed his watery eyes and gritted his teeth, giving himself a moment. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so _full_. Erwin was much larger than any man he had ever been with. Eren slowly rocked between the two, moaning softly, the pain from behind seeping into pleasure. "Oh, _go_ _d_ ," he hissed, taking in a deep breath.

_Plus fort, Eren, plus vite._

_ _That's it, Eren, just like that._ _

_ _Oh oui! Oui, oui, oui, Eren!_ _

Eren closed his eyes, loving the way Erwin's cock felt sliding in and out of him, the way Levi felt tight around him, the lewd sounds the three of them made as they fucked. He moaned with the other two, moving his hips quicker, harder, pounding into Levi and crying at the loss of Erwin only to pull back and be filled more than he thought possible. It didn't take long for tears to be running down his cheeks, heat rising in his gut, "I... I-I'm close... S-Sir, I'm close!"

"Not until I tell you, baby, not yet. Levi first. Once Levi cums then you can,"

Eren managed to open his eyes, looking down at Levi writhing beneath him, "Levi... Levi please..." He hissed in a breath and gritted his teeth, eyes shutting tight.

Levi met his eyes for a brief moment before letting his own fall shut, hands falling to Eren's shoulders, nails digging into his skin and leaving angry red scratches, moaning out Eren's name and profanities as he painted his chest white.

Erwin came with Eren, filling him as he filled Levi, moaning out just as Levi had, Eren's vision spotting as he came in hot bursts. When his vision cleared, he found it to be still blurry with tears, his chest heaving as he gasped for air. He felt Erwin pull out and he whimpered softly at the sudden loss, the feeling of hot cum dripping out of him. 

Erwin set a hand on his back and a hand on his chest, guiding him out of Levi to lay down beside him. He left the pair to catch their breath while he got warm wash cloths to wipe them and the table up before a hot rinse and a bath. 

Levi ran his hands through his hair and looked over at Eren, a smile on his lips. He noticed the tears on his cheeks and his smile turned into a sympathetic one, rolling on his side, he reached to wipe them away with his thumb, "Oh, Eren," he said softly, "Happy tears, no?"

Eren nodded, setting a hand on Levi's smiling, letting out a soft sob, "Yeah, happy. That was amazing," 

Levi nodded and kissed his nose, "Mmhmm. I loved it. Je l'ai aimé."

Eren smiled and closed his eyes, "It's really hot when you talk like that,"

"Comme ça?" He chuckled, pecking his lips, grinning when Eren giggled. It was a sound he hadn't heard before. Not like this. It was beautiful.

Erwin came back and picked up Levi, looking down at Eren, "Do you think you can walk if I help you? I can always come back to carry you."

Eren shook his head and wiped his eyes one last time, "I can walk," He slipped off the table and walked along side Erwin back into the main part of the house, a bit wobbly, catching himself on tables and chairs, Erwin chuckling at him as he walked. 

Erwin walked down the hall while Eren turned to his bathroom. Levi ended up tapping Erwin's shoulder and pointing to Eren. He turned around, raising a brow at the youngest, "Eren? Aren't you going to join us?"

Eren looked up, confused and a bit surprised, "Join you?"

Erwin chuckled softly and nodded. The poor drunk. "Yes, Eren. You joined us last time, remember? You can come with."

Levi giggled softly at the way Eren's eyes lit up and how he tried to skip back to them but nearly faceplanted. "Mignonne." (Cute.)

Erwin smiled and put an arm around Eren when he made it over, nodding, "He is, isn't he?" He took both boys to the bathroom and rinsed them with the hand held shower head before setting them in the soaker tub while he took a quick shower. He set out pajamas for both boys and put a few extra blankets on the bed since both boys had hogged them the time before. When he returned to his boys, Levi was mostly sobered, resting on the edge of the tub as he gazed lovingly at Eren. Eren was giggling when Erwin walked in but couldn't tell him what about because he just kept laughing about it. Erwin shook his head at him with a smile and pulled up a chair to sit beside them while they soaked, "How are you feeling, Eren? Do you wank any Ibuprofen?"

Eren shook his head with a grin, "No, I feel wonderful, thank you. But I might get a glass of water or juice when I get out."

Despite being mostly sober, Levi's accent was still thick, "If you're going to do that, will you make me some tea?"

Erwin shook his head, "I'm banning Eren from the kitchen while he is drunk. I will bring you both tea and juice while you dry off and get dressed, alright? No funny business."

Eren gave him a mischievous smile playing on his lips as he giggled at Erwin.

The blonde raised his brow at him and smirked, standing up again, "Just get dressed, I'll be right back." The boys got out and dressed, Eren behaving despite the worrying he gave Erwin. When he came back, he set Levi's tea and Eren's juice on the night stand, joining the pair in bed. After both of them finished their drinks, Erwin used the remote for the ceiling fan to turn out the light, kissing his boys gently on the lips and wishing them goodnight.

Eren was sandwhiched between them, Levi wrapping himself almost entirely around Eren, snuggling into his chest after his kiss. Eren however was almost asleep when Erwin said goodnight, smiling like an idiot as he cuddled Levi, "Goodnight, Papa," he murmured after Erwin kissed him.

The name made Erwin and Levi both double take, looking up at Eren. Erwin was shocked, but the name definately pulled at his heartstrings. "What'd you say, honey?"

Eren nosed into Levi's hair, "Goodnight, Erwin," he murmured, yawning softly.

"You didn't say 'Erwin' the first time," Levi smiled, but Eren had already fallen asleep.

Erwin and Levi shared a glance and a grin before laying down and pulling up the covers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erwin is Ainsley's favorite character, so I like to write him as a really cheesy man. Football and National Geographic. Maybe he likes to watch Bob Ross at 2 AM after sex? I promise he won't always be a dick. Just sometimes. He's classic dad material.  
> ~Noel


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time it's Levi whom Eren gets into trouble with but he means well.

Eren woke up reluctantly the next morning for work unlike his partners. They decided to call in for work instead off working through their hangovers, but Eren felt the need to go. He really shouldn't have gotten out of bed though. When he went to make breakfast, the milk was spoiled and they were out of cereal. Then, as he tried to order something in the fast food drive through, he discovered he left his wallet at home, so he ended up going to work on an empty stomach.

Things weren't much better at work despite Hanji coming in to help him. On top of his pounding headache and the feeling of needing to throw up every ten minutes, a bachelorette party came in just a few hours after opening and destroyed half the shop, but then the corresponding bachelor party came in and destroyed the other half. Eren couldn't figure out for the life of him why anyone had those parties on a Monday, or how twenty people could make such a big mess. While trying to clean up, he dealt with the regulars and several rude customers as well. He skipped his lunch break since he didn't pack a lunch and he didn't have any money to go get anything, and Hanji had to leave early because Mike hurt himself at home. He just had a really rough time after that with cleaning up, helping, and checking out customers. He was supposed to clock out at eleven, but with everything he had to do, he didn't leave until twelve thirty. To top it all off, some dumbass decided to take out a traffic light, backing up cars for miles.

When Eren finally got home, he had dark bags under his eyes, his headache hadn't gone away, he was dizzy and tired and hungry. He parked the car and went inside, kicking of his shoes and hanging up his keys. He turned and walked into the living room, planning on going to the kitchen for left overs until he saw Levi facing him leaning against the arm of the sofa, his arms crossed and fingers drumming as he scowled at him. Eren didn't have the energy to be surprised or confront him with attitude.

"What'd I do?"

Levi stopped drumming his fingers and tilted his head at Eren, giving him the look. Yes, that one. He looked at the clock on the wall and then at Eren, "What did you do, Eren?"

Eren looked at the clock, assuming it needed the batteries changed or it was broken and they were blaming him, but it looked fine. "I... Really don't know..." He said slowly, looking back at Levi.

Levi sighed through his nose, apparently thoroughly annoyed with him. Eren decided he wasn't a fan of hang over Levi. "We only gave you a couple rules Eren. Just a couple. Less then ten, I think. And you can't manage to follow them."

He still had no idea what Levi was talking about, but he hung his head anyways, staring at the carpet before closing his eyes, "I'm sorry," he said softly.

"You're nearly two hours late. It's one-fifteen in the goddamn morning. You didn't even bother to call or text us, Eren. What are we supposed to think when you pull that shit? Because I thought you had a sub drop and ran off and Erwin was worried you just up and left."

Eren's eyes stung, partially from burning all day and now from the oncoming tears, "I'm sorry," he repeated, murmuring, "I didn't mean to make you worry,"

"Yeah, well a lot of good that does," Levi snapped, "Why the fuck are you so late?"

"I was cleaning up at the shop and there was an accident on the road so traffic was really bad," he wiped his eyes, keeping his head down.

Erwin set an hand on Levi's shoulder, leaning down by his ear, "Levi, I think it's time for bed now. Leave him alone. It wasn't his fault and he's apologized twice."

Levi muttered something in French and pushed off the couch, stalking off down the hall before slamming the bedroom door.

Eren assumed they were both gone and let his legs give out underneath him since they were shaking, covering his mouth to keep quiet as he cried softly. He didn't feel good and he was already upset about work, but then he had upset both Erwin and Levi and got himself in trouble for breaking a rule. His thoughts spiraled from there. Was this how it was always going to be after they were intimate with each other? With Eren in tears and somebody worried or upset or angry? First they didn't talk to him, then Erwin was mean, and now Levi. It wasn't going to work. He couldn't do this. He had to-

"Eren," came Erwin's voice gently, setting a hand on his back, cringing when Eren flinched, "Honey, take a deep breath. He was just worried about you. We both were. He just happens to get angry when he worries," he tried to explain, offering Eren a box of tissues, "Take a breath and blow your nose, okay?"

He nodded slowly and opened his eyes, taking in a shuddering breath and letting it out before blowing his nose a couple times.

"It's okay, Eren. It wasn't your fault. He'll come around," Erwin pulled Eren to his chest and let him listen to his heartbeat to calm down, rubbing his back gently, "Is something else wrong? Levi didn't make you cry all by himself, did he? That tiny little man?" He looked down at Eren, smiling a little.

Eren let out a chuff of laughter through his crying, looking up at Erwin with those eyes, "Just because he's small doesn't mean he can't be scary... But no, it wasn't just Levi," he tucked himself back under Erwin's chin and told him about his day, blowing his nose and tearing apart clean tissues.

Erwin listened quietly and rubbed his back, rocking him slowly side to side. When Eren was done, Erwin pulled back and picked up Eren's chin, "You had a really rough day, and you're upset. I know you don't eat when you're upset, but I'm going to make you something and I need you to eat it since you haven't eaten today. And then tomorrow you're going to take the day off while Levi and I go to work, because you really need the rest. Alright?" He smiled when Eren nodded and kissed his temple, "And maybe... Maybe we can make Levi a cup of tea so he's not so cranky. How about it?"

Eren raised a brow at him, somewhat amused, "Levi hates it when you make his tea,"

Erwin rolled his eyes and chuckled, helping Eren to his feet and taking him to the kitchen, "Yes he does, and I'll never know why."

"If you make me dinner, I'll teach you how to do it right," He smiled finally for the first time that day, opening the door to the kitchen and pulling out the tea things while Erwin cooked up some spaghetti for him. While the water boiled and the noodles cooked, Eren patiently taught Erwin how to make Levi's evening tea, but only that one. He wanted to keep his title of best tea maker. He wrote down the instructions and made Erwin brew it on his own the second time, tasting it for him and giving him his approval. Then, he sat back and enjoyed his spaghetti while Erwin did some more practicing. When he was done eating his food, Eren washed up and made Levi a vanilla tea with a little bit of honey and Erwin walked behind him to the master bedroom.

"You can come in and sleep with us if you'd like, Eren. I can sleep in the middle if you're still worried about Levi."

Eren shook his head with a small smile, "I'll be okay in my bed tonight. I think it'll be best if I just give Levi his space and I need to shower still. But thank you," he stopped in front of the door and knocked softly. When there wasn't an answer, Erwin pushed the door open and let Eren in. He walked over and set Levi's tea on the nightstand beside the bed where Levi lay on top of the covers facing away from him. He decided not to say anything to Levi before walking back out to the hall, letting Erwin kiss his cheek before he returned to his room.

Once Erwin laid down on the other side of the bed, Levi rolled over and looked at the tea cup sitting on the night stand. He wanted to be angry. Angry that Eren broke the rules, angry that he didn't text or call, angry he made them worry. He really couldn't stay that way. He sat up and swung his feet over the edge of the bed, taking his teacup and holding it in both hands. It wasn't as hot as he liked it, but that was his own fault for leaving it for so long. He took a sip and closed his eyes, relaxing. He finished his cup quickly and immediately wanted more, but it was late and he'd been a little mean to Eren. He decided he'd make up for it tomorrow after work.

* * *

Eleven thirty, Levi came in the door with a pot of kaleidoscope roses for Eren along with the expensive chocolates Erwin only bought him on valentines day. He took them to the kitchen and ordered Erwin to keep Eren out while he made him dessert. Hanji had texted Eren today during work and discovered that those roses were Eren's favorite, and there was nothing in the world he loved more than sinful cookies.

(For those of you who don't know, sinful cookies are the most amazing thing you will ever eat. They are more bar like than cookies. In a pan, you put graham cracker crumbs on the bottom with melted butter to hold it together, a layer of coconut shavings, milk chocolate chips, white chocolate chips, butterscotch chips, and then top it with condensed milk to keep the whole thing together. They're ridiculously sweet but you can just eat and eat and eat.)

At midnight, Levi knocked on Eren's door, holding in his hand a tray that held a plate of Eren's cookies, his chocolates, and his pot of roses.

Eren opened his door and looked down at Levi in surprise, actually speechless.

Levi kept his eyes on Eren's cheeks so he didn't have to meet his eyes, "I was a little harsh on you yesterday. I was worried, but that doesn't mean I should have acted like that. This isn't really for that though... This is so you know that I'm not mad and were not always going to have problems after the three of us get together. It's... Like a promise. But I suck at keeping those so don't hold me to that. This is the second time you've cried after being with us, and I don't like that. I'm sorry,"

Eren felt a weight lift off his shoulders and he smiled, blinking away tears before they could fall, "You know, I hate the fact that you can just read my mind. It's not fair. That's exactly what I was thinking last night, and this is... Well, this is more than enough for me to forgive you," he smiled and took the tray from Levi, setting it down before hugging him, closing his eyes and feeling at home in his arms the way he did with Erwin, "Thank you, Levi. It means a lot that you went through all this trouble just for an apology. It means that you mean it."

Levi hugged him back, closing his eyes and relaxing now that he knew he had Eren's forgiveness, "Of course I mean it. I don't want you to be upset after we have fun all night. I want you to enjoy being with us. I want you to stay and be ours. Our Eren."

Eren was beaming when Levi finished, "Levi, you're going to make me cry again. It'll be from happiness this time, but still,"

Levi pulled back, smiling a little, meeting his eyes this time, "You don't have to say yes, but if you'd like to, you're more than welcome to sleep in our bed tonight. Or any night for that matter. You are our boyfriend after all, aren't you?"

Eren's heart skipped a beat at the name itself. He wasn't just their partner, not just in a relationship. But their boyfriend, "Yeah... Yeah, I like the sound of that," he smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Levi. I really appreciate this. All of this."

"I hope you appreciate your cookies. I had to lock out of the kitchen so he wouldn't eat them."

Eren smiled and took one, nodding, "I do appreciate them very much. Did you try one?" Levi shook his head and Eren grinned, picking up one for himself and one for Levi, taking a bite of his. Levi took a bite and his eyes widened as he ate them, making Eren chuckle, "Do you like them?"

Levi nodded quickly, unable to help himself from grinning and scarfing down more, "I can't believe I made this, oh my... No wonder these are your favorite," he smiled.

Eren nodded and grinned, "Pretty good, huh? Let me change into my pajamas and I'll sleep with you guys tonight,"

Levi stepped back with his cookie and turned to the bedroom, going to change and lay down with Erwin. He slid under the covers once he changed and curled up beside Erwin, telling him how it went. Eren came in not too long after and the pair made room for him in the middle, all three of cuddling together and exchanging goodnight kisses and hugs before settling down for bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry.  
> If you don't want the detailed situation, skip this chapter. I don't want anyone to be triggered into bad memories or panic attacks. I also don't have anything against anyone named McKenzie and Emery they just came up in a name generator I swear.  
> Tags: Rape/non con (not between main characters), detailed, I'm very sorry, angst, sadness, all the sadness, Eren's ex, Eren's ex's boyfriend, random names not original characters, hurt.  
> I cried writing this not gonna lie.

Things really did get better after that. Eren talked to his therapist and learned better coping skills while Levi and Erwin did their best to include him and give him their attention and affection. They went out to dinner Friday nights and went grocery shopping together. Erwin sat down with Eren in his rocking chair and watched sports with him and Levi cuddled with him on the couch and massaged his shoulders when he was particularly stressed. Eren started feeling more at home, felt like he belonged with them. He rarely got into trouble, and some days he let himself sink into a subspace.

Tuesday, the three of them were snuggled up in bed after some well deserved play time, Eren tucked against Erwin's chest rather than wrapped around Levi. He had his eyes on the TV that was mounted on the wall at then end of the bed, watching a Disney movie per his request, Erwin running his fingers through his hair Levi's hands around his stomach. His eyes were heavy and he felt like falling asleep at any moment. "Papa?"

Erwin's heart fluttered at the name, looking down at Eren with a smile. There would never be a day where Eren would say that name and he wouldn't light up like a Christmas tree. "Yes, honey?"

He waited a moment to answer, his thoughts processing slowly, "I... I'm a little upset... You and--" he paused looking over his shoulder at Levi, thinking up a name for him. Levi had been Eren's dom that night along with Erwin, so he wanted something fitting for that, "Daddy," he nodded, deciding it was good, "You two are married. But, I can't be married to either of you... So I'm just going to be your boyfriend... But that's it. Not anything more." He frowned at that, turning back to Erwin's chest, hiding his face in his night shirt, "I don't like that. It makes me sad, papa. I want to be more."

Levi was elated that Eren had now given him a name. One he could use after Levi played dom but a name none the less. But everything after that broke his heart. He shared a look with Erwin before nosing into Eren's neck.

Erwin looked at the TV while he continued to play with his hair, "Maybe not legally... But I think when the time is right there's nothing wrong with a ring and a wedding. We don't have to have a preacher, just a friend. "When the time is right, I think we could probably do something. Does that sound okay, love?"

He thought about it and nodded slowly, "It does... It sounds really sweet... But it'd be a lot of money and I don't like that."

Levi just smiled and shook his head, "It would be a wedding, sweetheart. They're not supposed to be cheap."

His husband nodded, "That's very true. It's a symbol. It's a celebration of people spending the rest of their life sharing a bed with another," He chuckled, reaching over to ruffle Levi's hair.

"Or one on the couch because he's pissed the others off," Levi countered with a chuckle, turning back to Levi, kissing his jaw gently, "We can talk about it more. Give our relationship now some time. But we can be more Eren."

"Really, we are more," Erwin corrected, pulling back to look down at Eren and meet his eyes, "You're more than just our boyfriend or just our partner. You're a part of our lives. You complement us so well and we've never been better since you came to live with us. You're already part of our little family, Eren. Married or not."

Eren looked up at him, "I am? I'm already more?"

Levi nodded rubbing Eren's chest gently, "Yes darling. You're ours and we're yours, completely," he looked up at Erwin, meeting his eyes, "Erwin, do you think it's time to say it?"

The blonde smiled, "Well, I think after talking about weddings it would be mean not to,"

Levi smiled and laid Eren on his back, cupping his cheeks, meeting his eyes, "Eren, we love you. Just like we love each other. We love you so very much."

Eren's eyes watered and he gasped softly, searching for a lie in Levi's eyes but failing to find one, "I... I love you too," he smiled, reaching up to hug Levi as tight as possible, give him a kiss, and then hug Erwin.

"Even if we argue, or yell, or fight, we still love you, no matter what."

* * *

 

That was what Eren wished happened the last Tuesday of August. He wished he heard his lovers tell him that they loved him. That didn't happen.

Eren had a good day working in the shop alone. It was quiet and he had maybe four customers all day. He closed on time and walked out to his car. Erwin and Levi had their alone scene day, but tonight Eren was supposed to join them with the toys. He locked the shop doors and flipped through his key ring to find his car keys as he walked across the parking lot. He'd almost come to it when he ran into someone and dropped his keys. He picked them up, apologizing before he even got a look at the person, "I'm so sorry, I totally wasn't watching where I was going," he explained with a light smile, his eyes drifting upwards, his smile falling as he say the man he bumped into, "Emery..." He said quietly.

Emery was his ex's boyfriend, standing half a foot taller than Erwin, a body builder Eren assumed, or someone who worked at a gym. Lighter skin, darker hair, stronger jaw line, piercing black eyes. He wasn't necessarily attractive, just intimidating. Everything about him made Eren want to hide in a corner and cry. He stood not even six inches apart from Eren, far too close, looming over him.

"Eren, what a surprise,"

He turned his head to the side quickly to see his ex walking up, her heels clacking annoyingly on the pavement, "McKenzie."

She smiled as she walked up, placing herself at Emery's side, amused when Eren took a step back, "Wow, you look good. You actually don't look anorexic,"

Eren gave her a quick, not quite smile, nodding, moving to step around them, "Thanks. I've been eating."

McKenzie stepped in front of him, surprisingly quick for someone in stiletto heels. Her shorts were more like underwear and her shirt was see through, revealing nothing underneath. "Have you? Funny... We weren't at first,"

Eren darted his eyes away, taking a step back again, "McKenzie, please, not tonight, I need to get home,"

"Home to your two sugar daddies?" She asked, cocking her head to the side, permed hair bouncing as she did, "The tall one's cute. Too bad he's married. But I guess you like sharing, don't you?" Eren's heart was racing. He didn't know how she knew so much about Erwin and Levi, or about their relationship. "I bet they feed you really well, Eren. You know who didn't get fed? Us, after you cried to the landlord and got us kicked out of the apartment, canceled the rent."

Eren looked around them, looked for anybody who could get him out of this, but there was no one. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't apologizing, but he wasn't going to piss her off more. "If you want money, you can have my money. I'll pay you back for whatever time you didn't have food or a place to stay, okay?" He pulled out his wallet quickly, handing them the money he was going to use to pay the bills, "Here, take it."

Emery shook his head, "No, I think it's us who should be paying you, Eren."

He looked up at the man, actually scared now, his hands trembling, "Why...?"

McKenzie gave him an innocent look, "Well, you like to share, right? You're going to share with us tonight like the fucking whore you are,"

Eren shook his head quickly, "No..." He tried to step around them, "No, leave me alone,"

Emery stepped in front of him and wrapped an arm around him tight, too tight, restricting Eren's breathing, only worsening the oncoming panic attack, "Calm down, Eren, don't you like a man who can pin you down?"

His eyes filled with tears that quickly began streaming down his face, squirming against him as he tried to get his breath, "Let me go... Please, leave me alone!" He cried, doubling over to try and get out of Emery's hold, screaming out in hopes of getting someone's attention, "Help! Somebody help me! He-" The giant covered Eren's nose and mouth with just one of his hands, pulling him back towards their vehicle. Eren was too busy writhing and screaming to make out what it was.

Emery managed to get in the back seat with Eren, but received a blood drawing bite to the hand and kicked the door back open when McKenzie slammed it shut. "Fucking bitch!" He shouted.

"He's half your fucking size, get him under control dammit," McKenzie snapped, slamming the door again and closing it successfully, getting in the front seat and starting the car.

Emery moved his bloody hand from Eren's throat, gripping it tightly, squeezing until Eren's movements slowed and then stopped, then released once he was unconscious to let him breathe.

When Eren awoke again his hands were tied tightly around his back, fabric digging into his wrists. His cheeks tingled from crying earlier and his eyes were now producing more. He blinked them away the best he could and looked around. All he could tell was that he was in a bedroom, but he didn't recognize it. He heard a breathy moan and snapped his head around, finding McKenzie sucking face of Emery next to him on the bed. Eren turned his wrists this way and that, trying to loosen the fabric, but it seemed to only dig in tighter.

McKenzie tipped her head back as Emery kissed down her neck, eyes fluttering open as she looked over at Eren, smirking as she looked at him.

Eren's instincts all screamed fear and where he might of found her pretty once, he now only saw disgusting... He didn't even have the words. He backed away on the bed as much as he could without falling off.

McKenzie tapped Emery's shoulder and made him get off before she crawled over to Eren, climbing into his lap before he could get away, sinking her ridiculously long nails into his shoulders, "Where do you think you're going, Eren? We're going to start now," She pulled Eren towards her, away from the headboard, his hand grabbing a fistful of his hair and shoving his face into her chest, Emery slipping behind Eren, completely nude already.

Eren closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, tears continuing down his cheeks. He couldn't stop them. He couldn't stop McKenzie from shoving his face in unwanted places, from reminding him that he used to like it when she did that once. He couldn't stop them from taking his clothes and touching him. He couldn't stop McKenzie from sitting on top of him or kissing his neck and chest. He couldn't stop Emery from picking him up and seating Eren on his cock without any prep or lube. He couldn't stop the tears running down his cheeks and the sobs that escaped his lips. He couldn't stop Emery from emptying into him or McKenzie from screaming in his ear.

When they were done, they pushed Eren to the side.Emery untied him, kicking him to the floor and continuing to beat at him, calling him names. _Disgusting fucking slut. Whore. Bitch. Cry baby. Pathetic._ He kicked at his stomach and chest and then his arms and legs when he tried to get up. He only stopped when Eren stopped fighting, McKenzie throwing his clothes at him. She laid on the side of the bed, handing his phone to Emery while she went through her wallet. She took his money, then his photos of his mother and sister, of his friend Armin, and ripped them to pieces. The last piece he had of them. Emery took the two hundred dollar phone Erwin had bought him, chucking it across the room. But that wasn't enough apparently. Then he took a goddamn screwdriver right to the middle and pierced the damn thing. Only then did he throw the phone at Eren's feet and McKenzie the wallet at his head, leaving him alone in the bedroom and with the car.

Eren managed to wobble to the closest gas station, his hole stinging. He'd undoubtedly been ripped and still dripping with Emery's dirty fucking cum. It was only about a block's walk, but it felt like a mile. When he stumbled in, he fell against the door sobbing. They kidnapped him. Suffocated him. They'd taken his clothes and touched him and hurt him. Nobody helped him. Nobody was there for him when he needed it. Erwin and Levi weren't there. They didn't help him. They didn't stop them. Now he was lost and hurt and dirty and alone, and they still weren't there.

"Hey, hey hun, I need you to look at me,"

Eren looked up, his vision blurry but he could make out a women crouched over him.

"The police and an ambulance are on their way, but I have to take you to the safe room, okay? I'll be right here with you," She helped Eren stand up and take him into the back room, sitting him down and getting him some water and hot tenderloin from the kitchen, along with some chocolate, "You eat up and drink, it'll distract you for a little bit. You have to be starving anyways, you're so thin and pale, hun. Don't worry, they're gonna get you some help. I promise."

Eren hated it. He had to tell two officers what happened. Two _male_ officers, who asked Eren not only to relive the event, but then gave him questioning looks. Eren could read their thoughts and he wanted to punch them in the nose. _Males don't get raped._ The fuck they don't. The medics determined Eren didn't have a concussion and the blood on his neck wasn't his. They told him he was lucky. Lucky it wasn't worse. Lucky he wasn't dead on the side of the road. An officer drove him home and by that time, it was already well past three in the morning. Erwin and Levi were going to be livid he was late again after already been told once, that he didn't have the car, that the phone was ruined.

He got out of the car and carefully made his way up the front steps, his heart and brain racing, nerves shooting through the back of his neck and shoulders. He opened the front door and stepped inside.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter hurts at the beginning but it kinda gets easier?  
> Tags: Patient Erwin, pissy Levi

Eren came in the house, his hands shaking. The most he was cleaned up was the blood off his neck. He slowly took his shoes off and made his way into the living room where Erwin and Levi were waiting for him. Levi looked pissed and Erwin tired. Eren felt his chest tighten and his eyes water as he looked at them, hanging his head and dropping his gaze as he made his way back to his room, his lip quivering. He just wanted to be cleaned up. He wanted to lay down and forget it ever happened. He couldn't handle more dirty looks and yelling. He didn't know if he could even handle being touched.

“Excuse me,” Levi snapped loudly, causing Eren to flinch and stop, “Where the _fuck_ do you think you're going?”

Erwin just sighed and looked at Levi, “Don't do this right now, Levi… It's late. He's home. We're all tired. Let's just go to bed,”

Levi glared at him and stood up, walking over behind Eren, a few feet away, “Do you have any idea what time it is? How many phone calls and texts did you ignore? Huh? How fucking many, Eren?”

Eren gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as he cried, wrapping his arms around himself tightly. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't. If anything, it was their fault it happened. Their the ones who didn't help him. Who didn't stop it.

“Levi, that's enough. He'll tell us if you just let up and let him calm--”

“Do you have any idea how _fucking_ scared we were, jackass? Hanji said you left when you were supposed to! Why didn't you come home?! It's nearly four in the _fucking_ morning, Eren! It's not that hard to come home! Or pick up the phone!” he roared, his voice filling the house. It wasn't even a normal loud volume for yelling. It was as if someone had turned the TV up as loud as it could go and blasted it in Eren's ears.

Eren let out a broken sob, his body shaking as he covered his mouth, “I couldn't…” he whispered, “I just wanted to come home, and I couldn't…”

“Why the fuck not?!” Levi screamed, “Were you with somebody? Did you decide to go out and fuck some chick because you thought you might like it better? You decide you didn't like it and think you could just come running back?” 

Eren shook his head and burst into tears, racing to his room and slamming the door behind him, locking it.

Levi was steaming. He spun around to meet Erwin's chest, challenging his glare with his own, “What?” he hissed, “You were thinking it too.” 

Erwin shook his head, “No. I really wasn't Levi. I'm astounded that you treated him like that. We'll talk about it later,” he said calmly, looming over Levi. 

The smaller man shook his head and dropped his gaze, walking around him and across the room. As he stormed to the front door, he swept everything off the dining table, including the dinner they had saved for Eren, and kicked over a potted plant, smashing the ceramic pot, before walking out the door and slamming it shut behind him. 

Erwin shook his head and sighed, holding his head in his hands as he heard the car start and screech out of the driveway. Eren's sobs from the bedroom snapped him out of his thoughts. He made his way to the door and knocked softly, unlocking it by pushing a small pin into the hole, and opening the door, “It's just me, Eren… It's just me,” he said softly, stepping in and closing the door behind him.

Eren was curled up in the corner of his bed by the wall with his hands over his head, sobbing loudly and trying to back away from Erwin more. The blonde frowned, thinking Eren looked like a child hiding from a monster or a serial killer. But he had no reason to be that afraid. Neither him nor Levi had ever laid a hand on him to hurt him. He grabbed a box of tissues and walked across the room slowly, sitting on the opposite corner of the bed, “Eren, I'm not going to yell at you. I'm here to calm you down, okay?” After a moment he moved to sit beside him and set a hand on his shoulder, his heart breaking when Eren flinched underneath it, “C’mon honey… Sit up a little bit so we can blow your nose, okay? We can do that, can't we? Let's blow your nose.”

Eren hesitated but brought his head up from off his knees, snot and tears running down his face, his eyes and cheeks pink as roses. Erwin made a soft ‘oh’ sound when he saw him, taking a few tissues to clean up his face, having him blow his nose before he dried his eyes. “Come here, Eren. Let me give you a hug, yeah? Hugs make everything better,” he didn't push Eren to move, but let the smaller male crawl into his lap, clutching his shirt in his fists and hiding his face in Erwin's shirt as he continued to cry softly.

“H-He hates m-me…” he cried, shaking his head as his voice broke into a higher pitch, “He hates me, Erwin! He left! A-And it w-wasnt my fault!” He burst into a new round of tears, collapsing against Erwin's chest.

Erwin rocked him slowly and patted his back, clicking his tongue a few times as he shook his head, “No no, Eren… Shh… Levi doesn't hate you. He was just scared and angry… It'll be okay. He'll be back and he'll say he's sorry,”

Eren shook his head and sniffed, “No he won't… He hates me… He thought I was cheating… I wasn't… I wasn't cheating,” he cried, tears pouring down his face. It's not cheating if it's not consensual, right?

Erwin tucked Eren's head under his chin and continued to rock and pat him, “Hush, Eren. It's alright. I know you weren't. Just calm down. Relax, love. Relax. You're safe, and things are going to be okay. I promise. Take deep breaths. Just relax,”

Eren cried more at that, but the more Erwin talked, the more he calmed down, his sobs turning to sniffles, his breathing leveling out. Erwin helped him blow his nose a couple more times and ran his fingers through his hair until Eren looked numb and his sobs had quieted.

Erwin kissed the top of his head and stood up, moving to the actual rocking chair in the corner of his room, “Can we talk about why you couldn't come home, darling? What happened? Did you get a flat tire?”

Eren shook his head slowly and sniffed, staring at nothing as Erwin rocked the chair, his voice still shaky as he spoke, “No… I didn't get a flat tire…” he sighed and loosened his grip on Erwin's shirt, “You're going to think I'm dirty and pathetic if I tell you… You won't want me anymore,” he murmured, his eyes watering again.

Erwin shook his head and squeezed him tight, “No, honey… I won't ever think that of you, no matter what. Nothing could make me think that. I promise,” he murmured.

Eren waited as long as he could stand the silence, letting Erwin rock him as he listened to his heartbeat. He took a shaky breath and sighed, “When… When I was walking to my car… My um… My ex came up to me with that guy. I tried to leave, Erwin, but he held me and I screamed but nobody came, and then he choked me. My throat hurts so bad... He made me pass out, and when I woke up..." He started crying again, clutching to Erwin like a lifeline, "They touched me, Erwin! They touched and kissed and hurt me and nobody stopped them! He hit me! He slapped me, and threw me on the floor, and called me a disgusting whore,” Eren took a couple breaths to prevent himself from becoming hysterical again, “And he beat me… And scratched me… Smashed my phone…” he took it out of his back pocket to show Erwin, his hands shaking, pieces of glass falling from the shattered screen. It was unusable. “They left, and so I left, but I didn't know where I was... So I walked to a gas station and a lady called the cops... I filed a report but they just gave me dirty looks... They knew I was weak and pathetic and stupid... I didn't wanna come home,” he started crying harder, covering his mouth, “Because I _knew._ I knew Levi would be mad… I knew you'd both be mad! I'm pathetic, and disgusting, and gross, and I was late, and the phone is ruined, and I left the car!” he sobbed, dropping the phone in favor of covering his face as he cried.

Erwin was crying when Eren finished his story, absolutely speechless. He held Eren tight against his chest, moving the phone aside so he could hold him properly, “Oh dear God, Eren…” he whispered, tears falling down his cheeks, “I'm so sorry… I… I'm sorry…” he said, unable to close his eyes in case he pictured Eren being hurt, “Oh God…” he said softly, nosing into his hair, “Oh God, Eren… I’m so sorry..”

Eren closed his eyes, limp in Erwin's arms as he cried, “W-Why are you saying that? Why are you still holding me?”

Erwin couldn't help but break into silent sobs, pressing Eren to his chest, shaking his head. They'd ruined him. Not physically, but mentally and emotionally… They'd destroyed his self image, his self-esteem. They broke his beautiful Eren. He calmed himself down after a long while before pulling back to cup Eren's cheek and kiss his forehead gently, “How about a shower, love? A nice hot shower. We'll wash all the icky stuff away, and clean you up…”

Eren still seemed confused but he wasn't going to say no to a shower, and maybe douching, and he definitely needed to brush his teeth. He'd love to do all three of those with bleach.

Erwin nodded and kept him in his arms, walking him to the master bathroom and helping him stand so he could brush his teeth and wash his face. After that, he sat Eren on the counter and met his eyes, “Alright, love… We're going to take your clothes off now so you can shower, alright?”

Eren nodded slowly before realization hit him, and he shook his head, “N-No… I don't want to…”

Erwin didn't know if his heart could possibly break more. He looked up at him with sad eyes, “We have to take them off so we can wash you up, baby… Okay? Just so we can wash up and then we'll get you some soft pajamas, okay?”

Eren looked worried and he wrapped his arms around himself, giving Erwin sad puppy dog eyes, “They're ugly…”

He assumed he meant the marks they'd left on Eren. He cupped his face gently and ran his thumb over Eren's cheek bone, “I know you don't like them. Let's make sure they're clean, and then I'll put the special spray on it to make it better. We'll put a bandaid on it and kiss it better. How's that, darling?”

Eren hesitated but ended up nodding, taking his shirt off and looking away from Erwin, obviously ashamed of what was there. 

Erwin ended up letting more tears fall from his eyes seeing what had happened to Eren's beautiful skin. Covered in nasty yellow, green, and black bruises, a few cuts here and there that had bled but clotted and stopped bleeding, crescent shaped indents on his shoulders that only Levi was allowed to leave, bite marks on his neck that didn't belong to him or his husband. He gritted his teeth and convinced Eren to stand and step out of his pants. His legs weren't as bad as his stomach, but there was one long cut that looked like it might scar. Several bruises again, and after turning him around, Erwin found blood mixed with cum inside. He'd been torn and torn badly. He definitely wouldn't be walking for a couple days. Erwin washed him up and helped him clean himself out the best he could without doing more damage to the tear. He sprayed antibacterial spray on Eren's cuts and broken open bruises and bandaged him up, not telling him he'd have to go to the doctor the next day. He helped him into new pajamas and carried him to the master bedroom. By the time Erwin go the covers over him, Eren was asleep. The blonde kissed his forehead and stepped out to call Levi, telling him to come home as soon as possible, that it was an emergency. While he waited for him to come home, he cleaned up the mess Levi had made on his way out, still crying when thought of what had happened. He repotted the plant and washed his hands before sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

Levi came home half an hour after Erwin sat down, worried red eyes and tear stains. Erwin patted the seat beside him and wrapped an arm around Levi when he sat down, holding one of his hands. Levi broke when he heard, bursting into sobs and falling into Erwin's arms, telling him it wasn't true. Erwin cried with him. They cried for hours on end, hating themselves and the people who did it, telling themselves they could have stopped it somehow if they had just changed some part of their night. Levi took it the hardest, hating himself for the way he'd treated Eren when he did come home.

After they both calmed down, Erwin carried Levi in to the master bedroom, setting him on one side of the mattress while he walked around to the other. Levi crawled over to Eren and ran a gentle hand over his cheek. He knew he was sleeping, but he couldn't leave Eren alone. 

Eren stirred and turned to look at him through sleepy eyes, leaning into his touch, closing his eyes again with a sigh, “Hi…”

Levi smiled softly when Eren leaned into his touch, his eyes still watery “Hi, baby… I'm sorry to wake you. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I really am. I shouldn't have said that, and I want you to know I love you very much,” he whispered with a broken voice, continuing to caress his cheek.

Eren smiled softly at that for the first time all night and nuzzled against his hand, “I love you too, Levi…” he hummed softly before looking up, “I want hugs… Can I please have hugs?”

Levi would have cried if he hadn't run out of tears, nodding as he pulled Eren to his chest, “Of course, my love. You know I never say no to hugs,” he sighed and tucked Eren under his chin, watching Erwin crawl in behind Eren and pull the covers over the three of them.

Eren hummed and reached a hand behind him blindly, “Papa?”

“I'm here, little one,” he said softly, wrapping himself around Eren, setting a hand on Levi's back, “We're both here,”

Eren hummed softly and closed his eyes again, “Mmk. I love you, Papa. I love you, Levi. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Eren, I love you too.”

“I love you. Sweet dreams darling.”


	12. Chapter 12

Erwin woke up the next morning to only Levi in his bed. Before he could panic, he smelled coffee and heard the pot brewing. He rolled out of bed and made his way down the hall, relaxing when he saw Eren at the table. 

The brunette sat with a cup of coffee, resting his head in one hand. He glanced up when Erwin came in and stared at his mug as the blonde poured a cup. He waited a few minutes after Erwin sat down before clearing his throat, “You're um.. Probably gonna wonder why I'm not reacting the way you'd expect me to… Why I don't just burst into tears or panic…” he swallowed hard, “This isn't… It's happened before… She's done this before. Made me do things like that. I was with her at the time though…” he sipped at his coffee, “Before that, it was some stranger in an alley when I was walking home from a job interview. I was seventeen. This isn't new to me. It's just the first time I've been with someone when it happened… It's a little different this time, but they've done it so much it's… It doesn't hurt me the same anymore,” 

Erwin listened, let himself cry again. He wiped his eyes and set his hand next to Eren's, “Eren, we're going to do everything in our power to put them away. They won't ever,  _ ever _ , hurt you again. I promise.” He watched Eren shrug indifferently and sighed through his nose, “We also need to take you to the doctor today, honey. And I want to make an appointment with your therapist.”

Eren sipped at his coffee again, “Erwin… I love you and Levi. I'm really sorry for putting you guys through this… I know you're worried and you just want to help,” he paused and looked up at him, “Please don't coddle me right now. I'm thankful you did last night, but right now it's just going to make me feel more weak and pathetic,” he stood up carefully and slowly moved to wash his cup in the sink, each step making tears prick in his eyes, “I'll go to the doctor. I will. But I can't deal with the pity stare and the coddling.”

Erwin honestly didn't know how to react. How could Eren stand there and ask him not to coddle him after what happened? He sat at the table dumbfounded and lost in thought. The next thing he knew, Eren was walking out the door with his bus pass.

Levi came stumbling out of the bedroom a little after nine, looking around, only finding Erwin at the table. He furrowed his brow and shuffled over, a throw blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Erwin was hunched over his mug, staring at the coffee inside with a confused and hurt expression. Levis chest tightened and his stomach turned, the floor seemingly moving beneath his feet, “Erwin? Erwin where's Eren?” 

The blonde squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his face with one hand, breathing out slowly with his nose, “The… The doctor, I think… He left with his bus pass…”

Levi closed his eyes and turned his head away before cocking it at Erwin, “You just let him leave by himself after last night?”

“It wasn't like that Levi… He was… Mad almost,” he rubbed his neck and stared at the table, “It told him we were going to put them away and he just… He blew it off. I told him he needed to go to the doctor and the therapist. He told me not to coddle him. How do we just sit back and… And  _ not _ coddle him after what just happened?” He looked up at Levi, “You know this isn't the first time they… They raped him? They did it when he was with her, but he didn't consider it rape because he was dating her. And he wants me to not coddle him?” He exclaimed incredulously.

Levi sat down and put his head in his hands, taking in the new information.

They were both silent for a while before Erwin phone started ringing.

“Hello?”

“Hey Erwin, it's Petra.”

“Listen, now's not really a good time-”

“Erwin,” she said gently, “I'm at work today. I'm Eren nurse right now. He just came in and we wanted to let you know he's here and we're going to take care of him. Are you and Levi coming down? You guys can't come to his room and see him but you can sit in the waiting room until he's released or ready for visitors.”

Erwin straightened in his chair and Levi picked up his head to look at him, “What do you mean ready for visitors? You're not admitting him, are you? I saw him myself, he doesn't need admitting.”

There was a pause, “Well.. They're doing an ultrasound right now… There might be some internal bleeding, and the xrays are showing he has some broken--”

“We'll be there shortly.”

  
  


An intense car ride and several angry outbursts in the parking lot after, Erwin and Levi made their way inside the hospital. They weren't calmer per say but done lashing out. Both of them signed in and Petra came down to meet them, strawberry blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, baby blue scrubs matching her eyes. 

She took them up to the empty waiting room and sat down across from them, looking at her clipboard, “I know what happened to Eren… We have officers tracking them down now and they're close to making arrests. We need to talk about his injuries,” she sighed and set the clipboard aside, folding her hands, looking up at them, “He's going to recover. He has three broken ribs, they're in surgery right now handling internal bleeding. A gynecologist wants to check him out as well but we want to get the other stuff done first.”

Erwin put his head in his hands and tried to process everything, telling himself Eren was going to be okay.

Levis lip was trembling and his eyes full of tears. He shook his head in disbelief and looked up at Petra. “How long until we can see him?”

“If he keeps steady like this, you three can have dinner together in his room,” she assured, smiling gently, reaching to push Levis hair back, “We're going to admit him for awhile. You guys should call Hanji and Mike. Have them close the shop for the week, bring over pillows, blankets, clothes. I'll make sure his room has plenty of guest space.”

Levi nodded and took her hand, letting a few tears fall as he squeezed it, “Thank you, Petra.”

She nodded and squeezed his hand back, “Of course… There's just one more thing… We've gotten a hold of Eren's mother.”

Levi blinked hard a few times. They never talked about parents. Levi and Erwin didn't have any, and Eren never mentioned his, so they assumed they were out of the picture.

“His mother?” Erwin asked, anger in his voice, “Where was she when Eren got kicked out then? Does Eren even want her here?”

Petra took a breath and turned her focus on the blonde, “Erwin, you need to relax. From what I can tell, Carla is a wonderful person. She hasn't heard from Eren for almost a year now. His father told him never to call and Eren never picked up the phone when she called to tell him about their divorce. Give her a chance. She's just as distraught as you two are. If not more.”

She stood up and excused herself.

Levi rested his head on Erwin's shoulder and sighed, “God, Erwin… Our poor Eren..”   
  


A brunette woman came bustling in about half an hour later, grasping her jacket to keep it closed, a bag falling off her shoulder. Her hair was long and looked pretty dry, gray beginning to show, but she didn't seem to try to cover it. Her eyes were red and her nose pink, tear streaks down her cheeks. She called out to a nurse and began sobbing.

Levi couldn't tell what she was saying from behind the glass. He was too tired to think much of it. He could only think about Eren. He'd spent the last twenty minutes crying and had just ran out of tears, laying down with his head in Erwins lap, letting the blonde comb his fingers through it.

The nurse said something back and the woman in front of her collapsed to the floor in hysterics, wretched with sobs. The nurse knelt down, trying to console her but the woman just shook her head and continued crying. 

Two other doctors came rushing through the hall and took her away for awhile, but she came back. Half an hour later the door to the waiting area opened and the woman stepped in slowly, taking a seat, looking defeated in every sense of the word.

“We'll let you know when you can come see him, Mrs. Jaeger,”

“Ms. Jones, please. I'm no longer married,” she said quietly.

The nurse nodded, “Of course, Ms. Jones, my apologies. We'll be back soon.” 

Levi watched the man leave and then turned his attention back to the woman. He sat up slowly and tugged on Erwins shirt to get his attention, leaning up to whisper in his ear, “Erwin… They called her Mrs. Jaeger… I think that's Eren's mom,”

Blue eyes glanced up at the woman, “Think she made enough of a scene earlier?”

Levi glared at him and smacked his chest, “That's not funny at all. And I thought I was being terrible…” Levi shook his head and stood up, walking over to Carla’s side, clearing his throat, his voice soft, “Excuse me, ma’am… They called you Mrs. Jaeger? Are you Eren’s mother?”

The woman looked up at Levi, brilliant green eyes contrasting the pink surrounding them, “Yes… Eren’s Jaeger? He's my son…” her lip quivered and she brought a hand with a kleenex to her mouth.

Levi gestured to the chair and asked to sit, doing so when she nodded, “My name’s Levi. My husband Erwin is over there. You'll have to excuse him, he's not taking this well either…” Levi took a breath and looked up at Carla, “Ms. Jones, your son has been renting a room at our house for the past couple months. I can't even begin to tell you what a wonderful son you've raised.”

Carla let a few tears roll down her cheeks, looking between Levi and Erwin, “Really?” She said softly, glancing at her lap, “He was such a tyrant when he was little…” she smiled a bit but it was shaky, “Has he been okay? He never calls and I keep trying his number but it just doesn't work…”

Levi smiled a bit at her comment about Eren being a tyrant, “He's been a dream to have live with us. He's really responsible and always pays on time… I'm sorry he hasn't had contact with you.. His ex broke his last phone before he came to stay with us. We bought him a new one but he never…”

Carla nodded and sniffled, keeping her eyes down, “No, he probably wouldn't talk about us much… His father kicked him out when he told us he was pan. I tried to stop him but he just got so violent. I was scared he'd hurt Eren if I made him stay. So he got himself a job, and an apartment, and a phone,” she smiled to herself, “You can't imagine how proud I was… He settled down with a girl and we thought things would get better,” her smile faltered, “His father said he was attention seeking… Called him nasty, nasty things… Told him not to come around the family, not to call… I still called though,” she sniffed, her eyes filling up with more tears, “I called every night when I went to walk his dog. He has a dog you know. A beautiful white mix… And then one day he just… Stopped answering and I thought-” her voice broke and she closed her eyes, turning her head away.

Levi reached up and set a hand on her back slowly, “It's alright… It's alright. We should have asked if he needed to call family… We should have said something. But he's been okay. He's been doing really good here,” he gave her a moment, “You said Eren had a dog?”

Carla nodded and sniffled, her voice still broken, “She-e’s in the c-car… I didn't know i-if I could b-bring her in…”

Levi rubbed her back, Erwin and I are friends with a nurse here. We'll get her a vest and you can bring her in. It'll help relax you, and I'm sure Eren’s would love to see you both,” he smiled reassuringly.

Carla looked up at Levi in awe, “You would do that? Oh… Eren’s blessed to have you looking after him… Thank you. Thank you so much.”

Petra came in and gave Levi a vest and leash before he took Carla outside to get the dog. 

Erwin’s eyes were as big as saucers when he saw the animal. Carla ended up mentioning she was a quarter mastiff, a quarter lab, and half husky. The things head came up to the middle of Levis ribcage. Bright blue eyes and a long fluffy tail, paws as big as Levis hands. Levi opened the door and Carla went to sit on the couch with the dog, Levi kneeling on the floor to pet the animal. Erwin couldn't remember a time when Levi got on the ground of his own free will when he wasn't cleaning or blowing somebody. She had a thick husky coat and looked silky soft.

Levi let Carla calm down a little and smiled, asking her questions about her. Her name was Athena. Properly so because she was definitely a warrior with brains. She laid with her head in Carla's lap and whined softly whenever the woman shifted in mood, moving her head so Carla would pet her. She was two years old and Eren had trained her really well. She knew all her commands and did them without expecting treats. She was house broken and had never had an accident. She loved to close doors and bring Carla and Eren anything that fell on the floor. She never chased after animals, only her ball and frisbee.

Erwin could tell Levi was falling in love and he knew he was screwed. That thing was bigger than he was if it stood on his hind legs. He decided to get them all coffees while they talked about the dog, relaxing and deciding he needed to change his attitude. He came back and handed Carla and Levi coffees with a polite smile, shaking Carla's hand and introducing himself, sitting down across from her.

Levi sipped at his coffee and looked up at Carla, “How much do you know about why Eren is here?” he asked softly.

“I was told he had internal bleeding and needed surgery and admittance so I came with his insurance and everything…”

Levis eyes saddened, “Carla, you may want to set your cup down…” He took a breath, “I'll start from the beginning so you know what we know. Three months ago, Eren walked into our store that we own. He was drunk and making poor life decisions. He lost his job and he was struggling with getting another one. He came home one day and found his girlfriend cheating, so she tried to kick him out. She trashed the apartment and broke his phone while the guy she was sleeping with beat him up. We didn't want him doing anything stupid, so we took him to our house and cleaned him up, let him sleep it off. Then we told him he could stay with us while her got on his feet… He's been doing so well… He makes us breakfast and dinner and he helps me clean the house and do the laundry… He insists on contributing to the bills… He's just so wonderful to us…” Levis eyes watered and he swallowed hard, closing his eyes.

Erwin set a hand on Levis shoulder and gently took Carla’s hand, “What happened last night was not fair to us, or him, or you… Eren has a curfew at our house, so that we know he's safe. If he breaks curfew we expect the worst…” Erwin swallowed hard, keeping his eyes locked with Carla's, his voice soft and gentle as it was when he was whispering in his boys’ ears, “Last night Eren was four hours late. He wouldn't tell us what happened… Levi was a little upset but I went and calmed him down,” Erwin’s eyes watered and he squeezed Carla's hand, his lips quivering, “Carla I'm so sorry we weren't there to protect him… Eren’s ex and her boyfriend raped and beat Eren last night…” his voice was the last to crack, seeing all hope and joy drain from Carla's face as she started wailing, “I'm so sorry, Carla… I'm so sorry…”

She couldn't sit in her chair. She slid out of it and doubled over on the floor, clutching her gut as she wept. Levi pulled her into his lap, holding her as she cried. Athena got down from the couch and crawled up to comfort Erwin, moving into his arms and head butting his neck.  When Carla was out of tears, she blew her nose, wiped her eyes, gave the boys tissues. “I was told they're catching the people who hurt my son… I had no idea… My poor baby…”

Petra came in the room then, looking at the group, “Hey guys… I was just coming to tell you, Erens surgery was successful. He's gonna be alright. And the gynecologist said he's got a lot of damage, but he should be okay as long as we take care of the treatment here. Do you guys wanna go up to his room?”

Carla nodded and stood up, calling Athena to follow. She looked at the boys who didn't move, “You two are coming to see him, right? I'm not in any shape to spread the news to family and friends, but he'll love the company…” 

They didn't have to be told twice. Both men were on their feet, escorting Carla to Erens room. They let her in first with Athena.

Eren hadn't woken up yet. He laid flat on his back wearing a pair of blue pants but nothing on his torso but bandages. He looked paler than normal and his hair was sticking to his forehead. 

Carla sat down slowly at the side of his bed, her hands shaking as she reached up to push the hair away, “Hey, sunshine,” she whispered, “Mama's here. You're gonna be okay now, I promise…” Athena nosed at his hand and whined softly, her tail wagging, expecting to be pet, “No Athena. He's sleeping. Let him sleep,”

Levi and Erwin stepped in, standing on the other side of the bed. Levi leaned his head on Erwins chest and covered his mouth as he looked at Eren. He hated himself for how he'd treated Eren the night before, for not making it up to him. He hated how few time Eren had heard him say that he loved him. He hated seeing him like this, because Levi failed to protect him. 

Erwin felt the same. He failed Eren. He failed as a dom. He hadn't been there for him. He hadn't told Eren enough that he loved him. He hadn't proven it.

“You two love him, huh?” Carla smiled softly looking up at the two, “Don't freak out, It's fine by me… People controlling who he loved is what hurt my baby… I'm not going to stop him from being with people who love him, and I assume he loves you back. Don't see how he couldn't.” 

Levi chuckled softly, setting a hand on Erwin's, “Thank you… We weren't trying to keep it from you, we just didn't know when the best time to say it was… We do love him. So very much in the short time we've known him,"

Erwin nodded and kissed the back of Levis head, “We truly do. I'm sorry for my attitude earlier. I felt like I knew all about Eren, and then when Petra said she called you in, I realized there's two decades of his life I know almost nothing about… I didn't handle that right.”

Carla shook her head and waved it off, “Don't even worry about it. Everyone copes differently. You two are fine. You guys can sit with him if you'd like. I can tell you all you need to know before he wakes up. You'll get to hear the embarrassing stories he doesn't let me share,” she smiled, running her thumb over Erens cheek.    
  


An hour later, Carla stood up, a smile on her face, “I'm going to call Mikasa and Armin. They'll definitely want to be here for him. Everyone else can wait until tomorrow or a couple days. On my side at least. If you guys want to call anyone go right ahead,” She gazed at her son, completely relaxed now, or as much as she could be. After a moment she stepped out to make her call.

Erwin sighed softly, “Levi, baby, I'm going to call Hanji. Her and Mike will bring us bags and whatever we need for our stay. I'm also gonna talk to Carla and see if we can have them go to the store for her stuff.”

Levi nodded, still holding one of Eren's hands in both of his, “Okay,” he murmured, “I'm just going to stay here.”

Erwin nodded and kissed the top of his head, “Okay. Why don't you lay down with him and get some sleep? It's okay. He'll be okay, you won't hurt him.”

Levi nodded, deciding to do just that, laying himself right down next to Eren, holding on to his arm while he closed his eyes for a nap.   
  


He woke up again to Erwin nudging his arm, “Levi, baby, come move to the couch. Eren has company coming.”

Levi slowly opened his eyes, struggling with the unforgiving lights, “Don't wanna move…” he mumbled, not bothering to sit up.

Erwin slipped his arms under Levi, picking him up carefully to set him on the couch by the window, “I know, love, but Eren's friends need time with him too. Not that they're much of friends…”

Levi sighed through his nose and pinched the bridge of it, closing his eyes, “Would you just stop? He's the one who chose not to contact any of them. They're grieving too. God… When did you become such an ass?”

Erwin folded his arms and leaned against the wall, looking away from Levi. If he were younger, it would be classified as pouting. 

Not long after, the door opened, a small blonde boy and a girl with black hair rushed in to Eren’s bedside, tears on their red cheeks.

The blonde's lip quivered as he looked down at Eren, ready to burst into tears at any time, big blue eyes brimming with them.

The girl stood with her arms folded over her chest, her teeth gritted to keep herself from crying, focusing too much on her breathing.

Carla came in after them and closed the door, going to sit beside Levi on the couch, letting him lay his head on her lap as she had done earlier. 

The girls eyes followed Carla's movements and narrowed at the sight of the two men, “Who the hell are they?”

Carla took a breath and spoke with more patience than either of them would ever have, “I won't put up with any bad attitudes today, sweetheart. It's been too long of a day. Apologize please.”

Mikasa kept her eyes on Erwin, grumbling out an apology. 

“That's Erwin, and this is Levi. Eren was living with them after what happened… They've been good to him. They've given him love, and food, and a home. I expect you to respect them as much as Eren does, if not more,” Carla said calmly, her fingers combing through Levis hair to keep herself that way.

Mikasa’s eyes flickered over to Levi, still holding a glare.

Levi couldn't have looked less enthused. He brought his hand up to give a pathetic wave, Athena trotting up to it to be pet.

The blonde by Erens side sniffled, holding his hand, drawing Mikasa’s attention. “What's wrong Armin?”

He looked up at her, seemingly angry, “You didn't just ask me that.. I know you didn't… Do you see him? Do you even understand what's happened?”

Mikasa put a gentle hand on his back, “Hey, I'm grieving too. Just differently. I'm sorry. It was a dumb question.”

Armin turned away and sniffled again, “I haven't seen him in six months… I thought he was dead,” he whispered.

“We all did,” Mikasa said softly, kneeling down beside him, putting her arms around him, “He's alive. He's been through hell, but he's alive and he's going to survive. He put up a hell of a fight. That's what's important…” 

They continued talking softly, Levi looking up at Carla, “Is that true? You guys thought he was dead?”

Carla nodded slowly, staring at the three across the room, “Yeah… We kinda thought it was suicide… He was never good at taking his medication.”

Erwins expression softened and he looked down at Carla, “I'm really sorry you endured that… If it's any consolation, we've gotten him on a medication and he sees a therapist weekly. He's rarely alone… He probably won't be at all after this,” 

Carla nodded again, “Thank you… If you want anything back for his bills or anything at all I'll make sure you get it.”

Levi shook his head, “Keep your money. We love him. We don't care about the money."

"Bless you. Bless you both," she murmured, resting her head against the wall, "He deserves you two to take care of him. I'm so glad he found you."


	13. Chapter 13

Hanji and Mike arrived later that day and brought a couple duffle bags of clothes, hugging Levi and Erwin and then doing the same with Carla after they introduced themselves.

Carla decided to shower and change into a pair of new pajamas while Levi and Erwin laid the futon into a couch, putting on a sheet, blankets, and pillows. They were letting Carla have the couch, Erwin would take the chair, and Levi would lat with Eren.

Erwin ordered Panera for everyone, including Eren, hoping he'd wake up when he smelled food, and sat down in the chair, looking over at Eren.

Levi crawled into bed beside him, tucked agains his side gently, reaching up to wipe the sweat from his forehead, "Réveille ma chérie. Tu nous manques," he murmured, "Wake up, my darling. We miss you. I need to hear your voice again. I need to tell you I love you."

The food came before Levi could wake him. Erwin and Levi sat next to Carla on her bed and ate quietly, turning on the TV. While they were eating, Athena stood up from her place at Levi's feet and trotted over to Levi's bed, carefully crawling up beside him and nosing his hand.

Levi set his fork down and tapped Carla's shoulder.

Eren slowly opened his eyes, looking down at his dog and smiling, reaching up to pet her, "Hey there good girl..." He chuckled softly as her tail wagged, her head leaning into his touch, "Yes, hi, I see you," he whispered, "How'd you get here, pretty girl?"

Athena whined and then started talking to him, not barking, just talking.

Carla set her food aside and stood up slowly going to kneel beside Eren, smiling softly and reaching to cup his cheek.

Eren leaned into the touch and looked at her, his eyes lighting up when he saw her, reaching to hug her, "Mom! You're here!" He managed, his voice hoarse.

Carla hugged him, holding him as tight as he could stand, "Sweetheart, I've missed you so much," she smiled, closing her eyes, "I was so scared about you.."

Eren sighed, closing his eyes and relaxing, "I've missed you more... I'm so sorry I stopped calling... Every time I called, he picked it up and he told me not to call... I didn't want him to hurt you." He pulled back, now worried and frowning, "Does he know you're here?"

Carla shook her head and brushed Eren's hair back from his eyes, "We don't have to worry about the bastard any more. I got a divorce," She smiled, chuckling softly, "Long over due for it too, but it's done now. You can come--" She paused and shook her head, "Wait.. I almost forgot... You've got a place to stay, don't you? You probably don't want to come home. I can't say I blame you," she whispered, "They're absolutely gorgeous."

Eren's brows furrowed, "What?"

"Don't you 'what' me," she laughed, sitting back, "I know what you've been up to the last three months."

Eren blushed, "How do you-" he looked over, his eyes landing on Erwin and Levi who were on the couch. He didn't know how to feel about them being there. He was somewhat rude when he left that morning and didn't tell them where he was going.

Levi stood up, going to kneel beside Eren, reaching up to touch his face but deciding against it, setting his hand on the mattress, "Hey... How're you feeling?"

Eren shifted a little, "I... I'm sorry for leaving in a hurry this morning... I didn't get to take my medicine yesterday so it threw me off..."

Levi shook his head, "Eren, darling, after what happened, I don't think you need to apologize. Everyone reacts differently. It's okay. How do you  _feel_? Physically?"

Eren offered him a small smile, "Better... A little sore, but better... My doctor said it was pretty bad, so I can't come home until I heal more. I'm going to miss you a lot."

Erwin stood behind Levi and set a hand on his shoulder, "What do you mean miss us? You think we're going somewhere? We're staying until you're better. Your mom too."

Eren looked up at Erwin and then at his mom and dog, then Levi again, smiling a little, "Thank you..." he said quietly, his stomach growling after that.

Erwin turned and got him his food while Levi and Carla talked to him about whatever he wanted to talk about.

Eren was uncomfortable while he ate. He felt like he failed as a son to his mother. Part of him still blamed Erwin and Levi for not being there, but he also knew that they couldn't possibly have done anything. He was thankful when Levi yawned and Erwin suggested they all get some sleep. He didn't like the empathetic looks and overly soft voices. Erwin turned off the lights and tucked Levi and Eren in bed, kissing them both goodnight and telling them he loved them.

Eren stayed awake for a little while, staring at the ceiling as he tried to talk some sense into himself.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren sees his therapist who I've just decided to make Christa, but she probably won't have further importance apart from being his therapist, and they receive news about McKenzie and Emery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicating this chapter to nika-kujyou (kujyou12). I've been meaning to dedicate a chapter to you for awhile but I have the worst memory. I love all your comments and they make me really motivated to keep things moving. I also love love love your account picture. Thank you very much for your support!
> 
> Also, if you like hurt and angst and eruriren, you guys should check out my and Ainsley's favorite work Vampires and Magic and Shit. We made it pretty cheesy but it was so much fun to write. It was our first work together so you can definitely see our growth as the chapters progress and the whole thing is really nostalgic for me. I hope you guys like it, please leave your thoughts and suggestions in the comments!

It was now Thursday and Eren's therapist was coming to talk to him like she did every Thursday. Erwin and Levi and Carla had to leave the room while she stayed to talk to him.

"Good morning, Eren," she said gently, sitting in the chair beside him. Her laptop was closed on the floor, but usually she typed up their sessions, "I'm not going to ask how you are, I know you must be sick of that,"

Eren nodded a little, his mom's blanket pulled up to under his chin, "A little bit... There's a lot of things I'm sick of, Christa."

"Like what?" She asked softly, looking a little less formal, which ended up relaxing Eren.

Eren sighed, bringing a hand up to rub his eyes, "I'm tired of having to tell everyone over and over... I'm tired of people looking at me and thinking 'boys don't get raped, he must be weak and pathetic'--"

Christa held up a hand to stop him, her brows furrowed, "Eren... How do you know that's what their thinking? Do they say it out loud? Or are you assuming?"

He paused, looking a little annoyed, eyes dropping, "More assuming I guess... But it's the look's they give me and the way they look when they talk to each other,"

Christa nodded, "Trust me, I know how easy it is to draw conclusions based on looks and whispers, but remember what we said about assuming?"

Eren rolled his eyes, nodding, "Assume. It makes an ASS out of U and ME. It's just hard..."

She nodded again, "I know, Eren. I know we have to work pretty hard not to assume things. Anyways... is there anything else upsetting you?"

"I don't like the pity smiles and stares Erwin and Levi are giving me... Or my mom... It just grates on my nerves for some reason... I asked them to stop, nicely, but I think I just offended Erwin."

"You've been through a lot, and they're all very worried about you. They're sad it happened. It's also a natural response. When they see you, they can feel you're hurting, so it hurts them too. They don't know how to make you better, so they're hurting."

Eren nodded slowly at that, feeling a little less annoyed that they were doing it. "There's one more thing that really bothers me... I know it's irrational, but I get so angry that Erwin and Levi weren't there to stop it..." he admitted softly, "I know they were miles away and had no clue what was going on... But... I was relying on them to protect me because we're in a relationship... I'm really upset that they didn't..."

Christa nodded, "I understand. I really do. Because I've been in similar places. The good thing is you told me about it and got it out of your system instead of blowing it up in someone's face like the last time you were upset, right? And I want you to remember, this was a traumatic experience. You are very much entitled to those feelings. Nobody has the right to look at you and say that you shouldn't be feeling a certain way. On that same note, you're right. They didn't know. They couldn't stop it. But what's important is that they're here for you now. They're here to help you heal and feel better, they're going to be there to protect you in the future. And they love you."

That made Eren feel a lot better. The clouds fogging up his mind felt like they went from a dark dray to a soft white, a weight lifting off his chest, "Yeah... That's true... That helps a lot actually, thank you."

Christa smiled softly, nodding, "Of course, Eren. We still have half an hour. Do you just want some peace and quiet for a little bit? I can play some music and just let you rest?"

Eren nodded slowly, "I would absolutely love that. You're the best. Thank you."

Christa laughed softly and opened her laptop, "Of course, Eren. You get some rest and I'll type this up."

Eren could discribe his moods in color at the moment. His previous mood had been an icky foggy dark gray and navy, but after talking with Petra, it was a softer blue. Like a baby blue. He was still hurting, but the annoyance and anger and the stressful stuff was gone, and now he had air and room to breathe and grieve, but also heal. Christa was by far the best therapist he'd ever had.

* * *

While waiting in the hallway, the sherif approached Erwin, Levi, and Carla, shaking their hands through introductions. "I'm here to inform you about Eren Jaeger's case, ma'am," he said to Carla, "We have made arrests for McKenzie and Emery. They're in our custody at the county jail. I also need to inform and remind you that they will be given a trail. That's just the law. It's in Eren's best interest that he testifies against them in this trial to ensure they get a punishment they deserve. His testimony is going to appeal to the jury and make them truly understand what kind of people hurt your son."

Carla listened patiently and quietly, nodoing along, "Yes sir. I understand. Thank you for catching the people who hurt my baby. Thank you for telling me in person," her eyes watered.

The sherif took one of her hands gently, "Your family is hurting deeply. It's the least I could do. I'll give you more information regarding  the trial and I'll send you a list of some good lawyers as well. You and your son are on our thoughts and prayers,"

She smiled softly and blinked away the tears, thanking him and giving him her contact information.

Levi leaned against Erwin's chest, watching Carla, whispering to his husband, "We're getting him a lawyer, right?"

Erwin nodded and kissed the top of Levi's head, "The best damn one, even if we have to break bank to do it."


	15. Chapter 15

Friday, Erwin and Carla went down town to meet with several lawyer's for Eren's trial, Levi deciding to stay at the hospital with him. Eren didn't argue, he didn't want to be alone and Levi for the most part didn't bother him when he was upset. He was the best at understanding his need space. They laid together on the bed, under soft throw blankets from home, Levis head and a hand resting on Eren's chest, "Eren, baby?"

"Yeah?" He asked softly, closing his eyes, preparing for another talk.

"I meant what I said the other day. I wasn't just spewing words..."

Eren's eyes opened again and he looked down at Levi, "I'm going to need you to specify..."

Levi didn't look up to meet his eyes, keeping them on the TV instead, "I love you. Erwin and I both love you, more than we ever thought possible. That's why we worry and give you dreadful lectures."

Eren smiled, relaxing, resting his head on Levi's, "I know it is. That's why I can't be too annoyed. And I love you both as well. I'm grateful for everything you've done for me and I really want to make more memories with you two,"

Levi smiled at that, patting Eren's chest, "I take it that means you aren't moving out, hm? That's good. I wanted to know if you'd help me with a little something."

Eren nodded, kissing his temple, "Anything."

Levi rolled over onto his stomach and looked up at Eren, "I want to find a bigger house. One big enough where the three of us can share a bedroom and have a room to ourselves. Erwin and I could have offices and we can give you a library and the piano. And I want... I really want you to move Athena in,"

Eren's eyes went wide and he grinned, "Seriously? You want me to share a room with you guys?"

Levi nodded, grinning, "Yes. Absolutely. I miss you when you sleep in your room by yourself, and you belong in our bed. I also want a playroom in the new house too. And Erwin and I would change things at work so that we all had time together. No more solo Tuesdays."

Eren nodded eagerly and then paused, "Does Erwin know...?"

Levi shook his head, "No. I want to surprise him."

"With a house? That's a really big surprise... He might get mad,"

He chuckled, kissing Eren's chin, "With the idea of a house. I want to find one first. And we have to find a bed big enough for all of us."

"I know where we can find one."

* * *

 

Erwin looked at the card, handing it to Carla, "I think this is the best one. I don't see Eren losing at all, but I think he's going to help us get a sentence in Eren's favor."

Carla nodded, "I agree. I'm going to have to take out a loan to afford her though."

Erwin shook his head, "Absolutely not. Eren is my responsibility right now. Levi and I will pay. I don't want you worrying about more than you have to. Just worry about getting Eren better, okay? After that, if you still want to pay, we can split the payments,"

Carla couldn't help but smile, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, "I'm so glad you're taking care of my son... I don't know where we'd be if it wasn't for you," she murmured.

Erwin hugged her back, the anger he had been feeling towards her and Eren's friends fading. He could feel their love for Eren and Carla's growing love for Levi and him.

* * *

It took about a week, but eventually, Eren was able to go home. He'd heeled enough that his recovery was undoubtable and so they released him. He gave his mother and friends his new phone number and promised to visit them once a week, returning home in the car, sitting aline in the back seat as he looked out the window.

He had a lot on his mind. The court trial, a possible move, his dog, his mother's divorce, his friends. Then there was the fact that he needed to return to work, and the fear of being intimate again.

Levi set a hand on his knee, the car now parked in the driveway and the door open, "Eren, baby, we're home," he murmured, "Are you going to come inside? Erwin said he'd order dinner and we could all cuddle in the bedroom and eat while we watch a movie,"

Eren focused his eyes on Levi. He was still bitter that Levi had yelled at him for returning late after the incident, but he had no way of knowing, so he had to figure out how to let it go. "Yeah... I'm coming," he said softly, unbuckling and sliding out of the car. He owed Levi and Erwin a lot, and he loved them, but right now he was just tired, tired and still hurt emotionally and mentally. "If it's okay with you and Erwin though, I'd like a little space to myself tonight... I haven't gotten much of that for awhile... I promise I won't go anywhere, but I'd love a bath and a little reading."

Levi on the other hand was next to fine. Eren had recovered and loved them, he was coming home. Besides the obvious fact that what happened did in fact happen, he was feeling alright. He nodded, walking beside him back into the house, "Absolutely, my love. We'll bring you in dinner when it comes but we'll give you some privacy. But let us know if you need anything."

Eren smiled softly and nodded, following Levi inside and kicking off his shoes. He kissed both men on the cheek and then retired to his room, leaning against the closed door and sighing softly. He was just done. Too much attention, too many problems, too many questions and wide eyed looks. 

He retired to the bathroom, soaking in a hot tub until he nearly fell asleep. Then, he got himself ready for bed and laid under the covers, spreading out with abother sigh. As much as he loved the boys, he loved his privacy and sleeping alone. That and his books. 

His eyes darted to the wall that was filled with shelves upon shelves of books. Every paycheck, Erwin and Levi bought him a book. Or five. He picked up the one he had been reading and opened the cover, relaxing as he let the pages whisper their story to him and him alone.


	16. Chapter 16

The days leading up to the trial were long and often tedious. Eren mostly kept to his room, reading books or sleeping. Levi tried to sit with him but he could tell Eren wanted to be left alone.

Erwin on the other hand tried to get him to play or flirt, but he just gave him silent looks and sarcastic one liners.

The married pair sat in the living room in case Eren came out, but he never really did, though he swore up and down he was fine. 

The night before the trial, Levi couldn't sleep despite being exhausted. He was too worried about Eren to even try, butterflies in his stomach and acid in his throat.

Erwin rubbed his back gently, having tucked him to his chest, his eyes closed, "Levi, you have to try to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Don't tell me what to do, blondie," Levi said half heartedly. He didn't have the energy to be sassy or sarcastic.

"Worrying about it won't do you any good,"

"I'm aware."

"Just go in and lay down with him whether he likes it or not if you won't sleep."

Levi glares up at him, "Are you kicking me out of bed?"

Erwin nodded, "With the utmost love. Now shoo."

Levi kicked him a little before rolling out of bed grumpily, going across the hall and into Eren's room, laying down in bed despite the look Eren gave him, "Erwin kicked me out of bed, so I'm sleeping with you,"

Eren looked down, somewhat annoyed he didn't ask, "You could've slept on the couch..."

Levi closed his eyes despite being pissed at the comment, covering up with Eren's blanket and turning his back towards him, "My boyfriend could be nice and let me sleep with him," he countered.

Eren stayed silent, turning his back to Levi and turning off the light, staring at the wall dully. To say he was annoyed would be an understatement. 

 

The next morning, Eren woke up to his alarm, immediately getting out of bed and grabbing his suit, changing in the bathroom instead of in front of Levi before going to the kitchen. 

Levi could only sigh and hold his head in his hands. He figured Eren was still mad because Levi yelled at him, but other than that, he didn't know what his problem was. He hadn't even been happy to see him and Erwin in the hospitalast when he woke up.

Erwin came in and knocked softly on the wall, looking up at Levi, already dressed in his suit, "Levi, come on, we have to leave soon,"

Reluctantly, he rolled out of bed and let Erwin dress him in his suit, not eating or drinking anything before they left. He just got in the front seat and leaned against the window to sulk.

Erwin ignored him, his nerves solely on the trial. He sat Eren in the back and drove the three of them down to the court house, parking behind Carla, Mikasa, and Armin. He was the first to get out, going over to Eren's family and friends to check on them, leaving the other two in the car.

Eren sat in the silence for a little while before getting out, the sound of the door shutting almost deafening to Levi's ears. He only got out when everyone else was already headed up the staircase, following behind. He felt bad he didn't feel a little more supportive, but it was hard when Eren kept pushing him away.

 

Everyone went in and sat down in pews, Eren sitting in a different seat with his lawyer. Beside him was another lawyer, Emery, and McKenzie, both in cuffs and scowling at Eren and his family.

Once the judge came in and sat down, the facts of the case were stated, Eren's lawyer speaking for him. Emery and McKenzie asked what they pleaded, and both pleaded not guilty.

Eren's lawyer provided evidence. Hospital pictures of his wounds and records from a doctor he was sexual assaulted and found with traces of semen and natural female lubrication. McKenzie's DNA could be matched through a list of people in a crime Database, but there was no proof for Emery.

Erwin and Levi both stood and gave their stories, and then Petra and Eren's doctor said some things. McKenzie and Emery gave their stories but failed to provide wittnesses.

The jury went back and voted, but it didn't take very long. McKenzie and Emery were found guilty and both were charged with fifty years to life.

After the trial, Eren's family and Erwin celebrated, relieved to know they were going to jail, but Eren stayed seated and stared at the table, and Levi sat and watched.

Everyone went out to lunch together, going to Eren's favorite Mexican restaurant. The silence at the table becoming deafening. Eren and Levi's mood had spread, and now everyone was feeling the tension. 

"So, Eren, how do you like working for Erwin and Levi?"

Shrug.

"How was that tea we bought you, Levi?"

"It was fine, thank you."

Nod.

Sniffle.

"You guys ready to order?"

"No, not quite yet, thank you."

Carla eventually sighed and turned to Eren, "What's bothering you? I don't like how quiet you are."

"It's just a lot of attention I don't want right now. I'd rather be at home reading."

"You've hardly left your room all week," Erwin joined, "I know you and Christa talked about this..."

"I'm a grown fucming adult, why are you riding my ass?"

Erwin's eyes narrowed, "Eren," he said sharply, "Apologize to your mother. She doesn't deserve that type of language."

Eren shot him back a glare, "You're not my father. You don't get to tell me what to do."

There was another astounded silence, eyes wide and jaws dropped, and Levi was surprised Erwin didn't slap him.

Eren looked around at everyone and shook his head, standing up from the table and leaving, only Armin following.

Erwin adusted his posture and looked up at Carla, "He shouldn't have talked to you like that, I'm sorry. He's never like this."

"It's not your fauly. I'm sure he's just still coping," she said softly, "But we shouldn't waste a good meal. Let's order and then go from there, yeah?"

Everyone but Levi nodded, his eyes still focused outside where Eren and Armin stood talking.

* * *

 

At home, Erwin shut the door behind the three of them, Eren quickly taking off his shoes and walking to his room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Erwin asked, following close behind.

"Would you stop hovering?" Eren snapped, stepping into his room and slamming the door shut behind him.

Erwin would've been hit with it if he hadn't stepped back. Unfortunately he didn't have the pin to unlock his door with, "Eren, that behavior was completely unreasonable and uncalled for. We have a right to be worried about you!"

"I don't care!" He called through the door, "Leave me alone!"

"We've left you alone for a week!"

Levi stepped behind Erwin and made his way to his own bedroom, shutting the door behind. He crawled into bed and put a pillow over his head, not wanting to listen to the arguing. He wasn't quite sure what to do. Eren hated them and Erwin was being too loud and angry. No one was left to reassure him and tell him they'd get over it. That they'd be fine.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Erwin's bickering continues and drives Levi to near insanity with their ridiculous insults. Personally I think it's kind of funny, but let me know what you guys think!

Levi was at his wits end after only a couple days. Eren and Erwin were fighting again between a locked door, their voices filling the house. He took his phone outside to the back porch and sat in a rocker, looking up at the sky as he brought the phone to his ear, watching the birds as it trilled 

"Hey, Levi," came Hanji's voice on the other end, "I just stepped out for lunch break, perfect timing. You miss me?"

Levi kept his eyes up, letting his skin soak up the sun, "Yes," he admitted softly, "I miss you."

"Uh oh..." Her tone grew softer and he could hear her cringe, "Nothing good comes from you missing me... What's wrong?"

"Hold on, I'll put you on speaker," Levi pressed the button and held the phone closer to the house, muffled screams coming from inside, a glass shattering. He sighed and brought the phone back to his ear.

"Dear hell, Levi, do you have fucking monkeys living in your house? Like actual intercoursing monkeys?"

Levi shook his head and sighed, "Unfortunately, no. I'd take that over these two right now. They've been at it for four days, Hanji. Four days. I needed to hear a quieter voice for a change."

"Oh, hun..." She said softly, "Do you want to come stay with Mike and me for a couple days? Maybe they'll snap out of it if they see you leave."

Levi thought about it, "I think that would be nice. I need to call Carla and Petra about Eren, but I'll pack a bag. Can I go to your house now? Is the door unlocked?"

"I'll pick you up. Mike can manage the shop alone, he's a big boy now. I'm leaving as we speak. We can go get lunch together. That sound okay hun?"

"You're a saint, Hanji,"

"Damn. They really broke you," she chuckled dryly, "I'll be over soon, dear. Stay safe."

"I'll try. I think they've broken a few things. I'll see you soon," he hung up and stretched, dialing Petra as he went back to his room, shutting the door behind him as he packed a bag.

He didn't like to leave Eren with someone who wasn't exactly being helpful. He didn't like leaving Eren at all, really. He'd promised not to. But he couldn't take much more of this. He wasn't sleeping, and if he did he was sleeping alone. Whenever he made a meal, most of it ended up on the floor, and he definitely had to buy new dishes soon because half of them were now fucking broken.

"Hey, what's up Levi?" Pera chirped across the line.

"Oh, you know, just the usual," he said light heartedly, hoping to ease into things.

**"YOU HAVE MORE DICK IN YOUR PERSONALITY THAN YOU DO IN YOUR PANTS."**

**"FUCK YOU MAYONNAISE MONKEY."**

**"YOUR MOTHER SHOULD HAVE GAVE YOU AWAY AND KEPT THE STORK."**

**"YEAH? DID YOU HAVE TO KILL THE CATERPILLARS YOU USE AS EYEBROWS OR DO YOU FEED THEM EVERY DAY?"**

Both Levi and Petra were quiet for a moment before she spoke again, "The usual?"

Levi sighed, "Usual as in the last couple days... Eren just started really lashing out and Erwin isn't exactly being helpful right now... Eren was okay the week in the hospital and the first week at home, but he just started getting so violent! Half of my plates are broken, though Erwin broke a few... They keep slamming doors and screaming at each other."

Petra hummed softly in thought, "Did this start before or after Eren's trial?"

"Um... After I think... Like, that day...? Which was weird because we won, and I thought he'd be happy. But he was so rude to his mom and everyone and Erwin rode his ass..."

"Well, I think it should be considered he may have PTSD, hun. It was probably triggered by a combination of seeing them at the trial and then if Erwin did or said something that the other two could have said or done during the rape, it'll trigger him to feel a similar... I don't want to say hatred, but strong emotion towards him. Did Erwin call him a name? Say something in a rough voice?"

"He just told him to apologize to his mom for using foul language," Levi explained, not really wanting to believe that Erwin could have caused it.

"Ah," she said softly, "Well, if it was commanding, then I can see how it may have triggered something for Eren. If Emery or McKenzie commanded him to do things then he's not going to react well when someone he cares about does the same thing. And that's not his fault, you have to understand. That's just his brain trying to defend him from going through that again. Really, at this point his brain can't be sure it won't happen again. He's going to need therapy and a lot of guidance and more patience. I think it might be helpful if Eren went to stay with his mom for a few days-"

**"ANYONE WILLING TO FUCK YOU IS JUST TOO LAZY TO MASTURBATE."**

**"YOU HAVE FUCKED ME, YOU WARTHOG FACED DOUCHE."**

**"WELL AT LEAST I DIDN'T FUCK THE PILLSBURY BOY."**

**"HE WAS A BETTER FUCK THAN YOU, ASS CLOCK."**

**"WHAT THE FUCK IS AN ASS CLOCK?"**

**"AN ASS WITH A LITTLE TIMER ON IT THAT RINGS IN FOUR MINUTES WHEN YOU'VE REACHED YOUR CLIMAX."**

**"YOU IRREDEEMABLE FUCK WIT, DID YOU SPRAIN YOUR BRAIN TRYING TO THINK OF WAYS TO INSULT ME OR DO YOU JUST LACK BRAIN CELLS IN GENERAL?"**

**"YOU KNOW WHAT? YOUR BIRTH CERTIFICATE IS AN APOLOGY LETTER FROM A CONDOM FACTORY."**

**"AT LEAST I'M NOT AN OVERDEVELOPED CUMSHOT."**

"Away from Erwin," she finished, unable to keep herself from chuckling, "They're awfully creative."

"You have to be after four days. I was hoping their voices would give out and I wouldn't have to listen to it... But I'll call Carla, have her pick Eren up. I'm going to stay with Hanji for a couple days."

"I'll let you go to call her, hun. Let me know if they come up with any funnier insults."

"We have a camera in the house that's been recording it since it started, I'll send you the link to the feed. You'll have fun," he let out a dry chuckle, "Thanks, Petra. I'll do my best to help Eren after he settled down. We'll see you soon."

"Lord, I hope not," she laughed softly, hanging up.

Levi sighed, setting the phone down before his next call, going out into the hall and smacking Erwin across the back of the head, unlocking Eren's door and kicking it open, hi's voice surprisingly calm and quiet, "I can't make a single goddamn phone call without the person on the other end hearing you two, even when I'm outside. This is absolutely fucking ridiculous and I'm tired of both of your guys' bullshit," he looked between them and then to his husband, "You need to lay the fuck off. We knew he was dealing with shit and there was no reason for you to make it harder by picking fights with him. You think he's going to want to stay here if you keep screaming at him and calling him stupid ass fucking names?"

Levi turned his head to Eren before he could get cocky, "And you, Eren? I get that you're still trying to cope and work through it. This is absolutely ridiculous. I'm disappointed in you and the way you've treated the people trying to help you. Erwin and your mother spent good money to get you that lawyer and to show them how grateful you were, you foul-mouthed at the table and have been screaming your head off for four days. You're not a child. You're not two. Knock it off."

Levi took a breath, "Eren, your mom is coming to pick you up. She's going to take you back to her house until we figure out how to fix this or you decide you want to be done. I am going to Hanji's, because I'm not picking sides and am done with the both of you. Erwin, you're going to stay here and ensure that I get a new set of dishes and anything else broken is replaced. And I can assure you you will not be touching me until those dishes are replaced," he looked between the two again, "Do I make myself clear?"

Both of them murmured a yes and Levi nodded, "I'm going to close your door, Eren. Please don't lock it so your mom can come in when she arrives," he closed the door and pointed down the hall to the office, "Go order my dishes. Not the square ones. I'll kill you." He watched Erwin turn and go into the office, closing the door behind him softly.

He took another breath and closed his eyes for a moment before going back to his bedroom to make the last call.

* * *

 

Carla arrived first, taking Eren to the car with his back and then stopping to talk to Levi, promising he'd have sessions at therapy at least twice that week and they'd go see Petra to get evaluated for PTSD.

Before Hanji came, Levi went back inside to say goodbye to Erwin, leaning in the doorway of the office, his hand on the doorknob, "Hey."

Erwin didn't look up from his computer, "Hey."

Levi stayed quiet a minute, "I'm not sorry," he managed after that moment, "I really am fed up with the both of you. I can't stay here when you two scream 24/7 and break my shit."

"I know," he said softly.

"And I'll come back. You haven't pissed me off to the point of divorce. I'll be back in a couple days. Whenever I hear how Eren is."

"Okay."

A car horn sounded outside and Levi glanced at the front of the house, "I'm leaving now."

"Alright."

Levi thought about saying goodbye but he didn't like that word. Instead, he went outside to Hanji's car, throwing his bag in the back and getting in the front seat, his lip quivering.

Hanji looked over at him, frowning, "Oh, sweetheart..."

Levi closed his eyes and shook his head, "I don't feel bad... I don't... I wasn't even mean. I just told theme off and I wasn't mean. There's no reason to feel bad," he said aloud, trying to convince himself.

Hanji took his hand and pulled out of the driveway, "It's okay, hun. They just stressed you out. Let's get you some chocolate and ice cream."


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three boys slowly but surely talk things out with a focus on Erwin and Eren. Also the overuse of the word 'honey'.

Levi struggled being away from Erwin and Eren. He didn't have anyone to hold or kiss and he definitely didn't have anyone to fuck. if he wanted tea he had to make it himself instead of trying to con one of the boys into it. He was lonely and terribly sad. Most of the time he laid in bed with a hole in his chest as he waited for the phone to ring with good news. He wasn't necessarily worried, but upset and depressed. If he were worried he'd be just as pissy as the other two, but he was more aching and longing, praying that this would just go away and both his boys would be okay.   
  
With the smaller boys gone, Erwin had plenty of time to reflect. Once he'd calmed down, ate, and slept, he felt a lot better and woke up ready to hug his subs and ruffle their hair. But they were gone. His anger had driven out not only Eren, but Levi as well, and it had been a long time since he'd upset Levi that much.   
  
The second day he spent alone, he went to an emergency session with an anger management director. They reviewed coping skills and proper ways to respond before putting him through a few trial situations to see how things went. Meaning, they had someone come in and try to piss Erwin off past the point of no return and he had to stay calm.    
  
Thankfully, he didn't scream or hit anybody so he went home and stared at his phone, trying to work out an apology and an update for Levi, something that said 'I'm sorry but hey I did this so please come home'. But one class wouldn't be enough and he knew it. Nor would one apology.   
  
Carla took Eren in to the doctor and he was prescribed a PTSD medicine along with his antidepressant. It started kicking in after the second day, but that only left him to realize how awful he'd been to everyone. That hit him harder than a tidal wave.   
  
He spent most of his day on the second day in bed, crying. He had been rude to his mother and friends, he'd been ungrateful and nasty to Erwin and Levi, he'd broken things and upset people, and he still didn't have a phone he could use to call them and apologize.    
  
His mom came in with tissues and water and sat down beside him, clipping back his bangs with barrettes before handing him a tissue. "Eren, you can't blame yourself for the fighting, alright? Your body is in fight or flight mode because of what happened... When you are confronted now, your body reacts before your mind can, and you fight. It's PTSD, honey. You can't control that. But the medicine is going to help, alright? It'll be okay. It's not your fault."   
  
Eren couldn't respond. He was too busy being worried. Worried that he'd lost everything with Erwin and Levi, worried they wouldn't take him back. He was worried about lashing out in the future and worried that he'd stop acting like himself again and not even know it. The blame was a little worse. He couldn't convince himself it wasn't his fault. He was the one who had started it. He was the one who chose to continue it. He was that he one who egged Erwin on and screamed at him all day. He was the one who couldn't control himself. He was the one who fucked up the most.   
  
Carla called Levi on the fourth day when Eren was numb from the crying and told him he'd come to his senses, but was pretty upset with himself. Since Erwin hadn't called yet, Levi went to see Eren.   
  
He met Carla at the front door and walked through her new small house towards the guest bedroom where Eren was staying. He knocked softly and opened the door, peeking inside.   
  
Eren laid in bed on his side, staring out the window as he pet Athena, the dog pressed to his front and nosed into his chest. He glanced up at Levi and then looked back out the window, his mouth feeling too heavy to say anything worth saying.   
  
Levi stepped in and closed the door behind, sitting in a chair beside it, "Hey," he said softly, pausing and waiting for a response before realizing he wasn't going to get one. "So, they explained to me your PTSD... That you can't control your words or actions because you're not in the right mental state..." he paused and looked up at Eren, not getting any reaction, "I was pretty upset with you before for behaving like that, but I'm not anymore. You're not well and Erwin and I need to be understanding and open. Erwin especially. I really miss you, and when or if you're ready, I'd like you to come back to me. To come back home," he said softly.   
  
Eren stayed quiet and nodded slowly, not in the mood for arguing and saying he should be mad, "Okay."   
  
Levi swallowed, looking at the ground. He didn't like to see Eren like this. He didn't like to see how much Eren had changed after what happened. "You know I love you, right? No matter what. I still love you."   
  
Eren blinked slowly, looking over at him. He couldn't possibly understand why, but he didn't want to say so and make Levi cry. "Love you too," he murmured, giving a moment of silence, "I should adjust to the medicine in the next two weeks. Then I won't be so shut down."   
  
Levi nodded and rubbed his hands together, “Do you want to come home, Eren? Do you want to work this out? If you don't it'll be-”  _ terrible _ , “-okay. We’d-”  _ cry ourselves to sleep at night _ , “-help you into your own place and find a better paying job… We’d make sure you were okay,”

Eren looked back out the window, “Are you sure you want me back? Are you sure you want me at all? After everything I've done and put you through… “You honestly want me back?”

“Of course we do… I do. You can't control what happens to you. And you're working on controlling how you handle your reactions. So you broke a few things and made a few messes, so you yelled at Erwin… So what? You haven't cheated, you haven't lied. You haven't gone past the point of no return. Of course we still want you, Eren.”

Eren scratched Athena between her ears, “You're sure?”

“More sure than sure.”

“Let me think about it.”

…

“I'm kidding,” Eren chuffed, rolling his eyes and looking down at Levi with a soft smile, “As long as I'm wanted, I'll come back,” he sat up and moved closer to Levi, wrapping his arms around him, nosing into his neck.

Levi let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding and held Eren close, one hand on his head and the other on his back, “God… You scared me...I thought you were serious,” he murmured, closing his eyes, “You are wanted, Eren. You really are. We love you. I love you…”

“I love you too, Levi.” Erwin picked up some flowers and wrote out his apology to both Eren and Levi. He took Eren's letter and a bouquet of yellow and pink roses to Carla’s house, giving them to her and leaving before she could go get Eren. Then he took Levi’s note to Hanji one day at work, going back only so he could pay the bills. 

Both Eren and Levi sat down that night and opened their letters.

Levi was proud. Erwin had attended anger management classes every day since the boys left and planned on continuing them until he got permission to not go anymore from a doctor there. He'd ordered new dishes and silverware for him and both had been run through the dishwasher and put away. He told Levi he was sorry and out of line, that he should have handled things better, but that he hoped he'd come home soon so that he could prove how he would start handling things better.

Eren was about as indifferent as he had been with Levi, but still deeply appreciated the letter. Erwin said he apologized for handling things poorly, but said he didn't think he was the only one in the wrong. He told Eren he missed and loved him, that he hoped he would come home soon so they could work things out. He also said he wanted to talk about some other things and take him out for coffee if that was okay with him. He also may have mentioned the classes and slid in that he was feeling embarrassed by the insults but hoped they could laugh at them later.

Eren sent Erwin a text from his sister's phone saying he was also sorry and he would like coffee and a chance to work things out. A week after being away from the house, Eren said goodbye to his mom and friends and went down the block to a coffee shop to meet Erwin. He found the blonde sitting in a corner with two coffees and a couple pastries. He sat down across from him with a polite smile and said hi.

Erwin offered him a smile, a little nervous, “Hi, Eren. It's really good to see you. I missed you.”

“You too,” he thanked him for the coffee as he reached of it.

Both of them took a drink and let silence drift between them until Eren swore his ears were ringing. 

“So…” Erwin drew on.

“So.” Eren echoed.

It was quiet again and Eren really wished one of them was a little better at this. 

“Levi told me a bit about what's going on, with the PTSD,” Erwin started, “And, I thought maybe we could have Athena trained to be an emotional support dog or a service dog.”

Eren felt a flame of excitement kindle in his chest before it was quickly blown out, “That's really expensive, Erwin… And owe haven't exactly been working regularly.”

“So we pull out a loan. If we go back to work and fix things between us all, we can pay it off in no time and I think it will really help you. She already senses when you're in distress and half of her training is already done thanks to you.”

Eren couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed, but he nodded slowly and listened, “That's kind of a big deal… Have you considered having her in the house then? What about the wood floors?”

Erwin shrugged, “They're laminate, honey, and Levi wants another house anyways. I'm not worried about it. I want you to feel safe and comfortable. I want you to feel supported. I'm working on my end of things and I know you're working on your end, but this might be a little step up from medication. It might help a little more.”

Eren nodded, keeping his eyes down as he thought it over, just looking overwhelmed by the thought of restarting things with Erwin and Levi, going back to work, and doing that.

“What's wrong, honey?”

“It's just… A lot to me, I guess… Can I think about it? I love Athena to pieces and I want her to move in, but a loan and support training… That stresses me out honestly.”

Erwin nodded, hands folded around his cup, “Of course… The last thing I want is for you to be stressed out.”

Eren looked up at him, deadpanned, met his eyes.  _ Are you serious right now? _

Erwin met his gaze and paused for a moment before cracking a small smile, “To be fair, I was a little stressed out with how you were acting and it was not my intention to stress you out further.”

“You called me an ass clock.”

Erwin had taken a sip of coffee and nearly spat it out his nose, “You called me an irredeemable fuck wit and an overdeveloped cumshot, honey, I think ass clock is the lesser of the two evils.”

“It was still mean,” Eren frowned.

“We were both mean,” Erwin insisted, “But I think we've both apologized and realized it was petty on both ends.”

“It'll admit that I was petty, but I don't like it when you say it,” Eren pouted, picking up a pastry.

Erwin chuckled softly, “That's because I'm the one saying it. Little more guilty on your end when I say it?” He chuckled again at Eren's half hearted glare and nodded, “Okay, I won't say it then. As long as you admit your flaws, I will refrain from pointing them out. Deal?”

“Flaws? What flaws? I was talking about mistakes. I make mistakes but I don't have flaws,” Eren smiled a bit, feeling better now that the air had cleared. 

“You don't,” Erwin agreed with a soft sigh, “You're flawless, honey. But I make mistakes too so it's okay. What do you say we wrap this up and go home to apologize to Levi? Hanji dropped him off after I left.”

“That sounds good. I haven't seen him in a couple days,” Eren wrapped the remaining pastries in napkins and put them back in the bag they came in, leaving one out for himself as Erwin took him back to the car.

“I missed you, Eren. And I don't want to hurt you and make you leave again. I love you, honey.”

“I love you too.”

Once they were in the car, Eren looked up at Erwin, pastries and drinks in hand, “Erwin?”

“Yes, honey?”

“Why do you call me ‘honey’?”

“Because I think it's the color of your skin. A deep golden honey. Tastes sweet too.”

Eren wrinkled his nose and turned to face the front of the car, “If my hands weren't so full I'd smack you.”

“I know you would, honey.”


	19. Chapter 19

When Eren walked through the door, he was greeted with a hug from Levi, his cold nose pressed to his neck, a gentle voice saying 'welcome home, how are you'.

Eren smiled and hugged him back gently, reassuring him he felt a lot better now that his medicine had started kicking in. He let Levi go so he could hug Erwin, taking his bag back to his room while they had their exchange. 

Erwin came in shortly after, knocking in the doorframe, "Hey, need any help?"

Eren had just emptied his bag, so he looked up and shook his head, offering a small smile, "I got it covered, but thank you," 

Erwin nodded, putting his hands in his pockets, "I understand if you want your space, but I was wondering if you wanted to sleep in our bed tonight?" He started, watching Eren's expressions carefully before continuing, "Just to sleep or spoon. I don't want you to feel like you're not welcome, because you are. We missed you sleeping with us, but if you want your space that's okay too."

Eren listened quietly and put away the last of his jeans, looking out the window as he thought before looking back at Erwin, "Just to sleep or spoon?" He asked, watching him nod, "I think that would be okay," he took a breath and nodded, "I can't promise goodnight kisses, but I think that sounds nice," he smiled, feeling good about how easily that went over and how calm he felt. He walked over to Erwin, wrapping his arms around his stomach and resting his head on his chest, "Thank you."

Erwin slowly wrapped his arms around Eren, resting his chin on his head, "For what?"

"You asked. And I knew no matter what my answer was, you'd respect it," he smiled, "And you've been patient with me."

Erwin chuckled softly, closing his eyes and rubbing Eren's back, "It's a lot easier when both of us have fixed out attitudes."

Eren nodded, closing his eyes as he listened to Erwin's heartbeat, "Yeah... I'm sorry for lashing out... I couldn't control my emotions, but I could have controlled how I handled them, and I didn't. It wasn't fair to you or Levi, and I'm sorry. I mean it."

"You didn't mean it before?" Erwin laughed softly.

"At the coffee shop? Not entirely. But I do now," he smiled and looked up at Erwin.

Erwin chuckled once more and looked down at him, "That's okay. I'm sorry for being such a hot head and insulting you. I do love you, even if I'm not very nice sometimes."

"I love you too," Eren let Erwin kiss his forehead and they went back to the living room where Levi now sat in his pajamas.

"I ordered dinner. I figured none of us wold want to make it," Levi looked between the two, "Can we watch a movie and eat Chinese tonight?"

Erwin looked to Eren for his answer rather than expecting him to say yes.

Eren felt another small warmth bloom in his chest and he smiled, "That sounds really nice. I think I'll put my pajamas on and make some tea for us while we wait."

Erwin nodded with a smile, "Pajamas for sure. And then I have your presents, Levi, if you'd like to see them."

Levi rolled his eyes, "Is there any doubt I won't?" He shooed the pair away and leaned back in the big rocking chair to pick a movie.

Eren came back a few minutes later in fuzzy pajamas carrying the tea tray, sitting on the floor beside the chair while Erwin came in.

Levi took his up and looked at the boxes eagerly, half expecting Erwin to drop them. He did not. Instead, they were placed in Levi's lap. He opened them, trying not to grin like an idiot. The dishes were rounded and white with black and silver abstract lines decorating them. The silverware was decorated with pretty abstract handles and felt nice to hold in the hand. He was secretly glad he made Erwin replace the old things. He kissed Erwin's cheek and thanked him before making him put them away.

At the same time, the doorbell rang and Eren went to get the food and pay. 

Once they were all back in the living room, they all cuddled up on the futon with Eren in the middle, covered with soft blankets and Chinese in hand. Levi pressed play on the movie and they sat back to watch.

After tea, dinner, and the movie, Levi and Eren were ready for bed. Eren and Levi went back to the bedroom while Erwin cleaned up and set the coffee pot ready so he could go to work the next day.

Eren laid down and curled up against Levi, apologizing again for acting the way he did and telling him he loved him.

Levi promised him everything was alright and he loved him too, combing his fingers through his hair as they waited for Erwin.

By the time the blonde came in, Eren was knocked out and Levi drifting off. He climbed into bed and pulled up the covers, leaning over Eren to kiss his husband, wishing him goodnight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I have nothing planned after this chapter, so if you guys have any suggestions or want to see more of this fic, shoot me some suggestions in the comments <3
> 
> Also, I have another fic and two one shots if any of you guys are interested in seeing more of my work!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've read everyones suggestions and you were all so so helpful! Thank you all so much! Keep the suggestions coming!

Erwin woke up the next morning and went to work with Mike, leaving his boys at home. They, Erwin and Levi, had agreed Eren ought not to go back to work and not be alone just yet. That had been the right call.

Eren woke up to Levi combing his fingers through his hair. He hummed softly and leaned into his touch with a smile, "Mm... Good morning, Levi."

Levi smiled and pulled back his hand to let him stretch, "Good morning, Eren... Sleep alright?" 

Eren nodded and yawned, "Yeah, pretty good. How about you?" 

"Not too bad," Levi kissed his forehead softly before holding Eren to his chest, closing his eyes again, "How about some breakfast and tea, beautiful?"

Eren looked up at the name, a little... Smug that Levi thought he was beautiful, "That sounds nice."

Levi smiled and kissed his nose, "Doesn't it? Come on. I'll make pancakes."

Eren sat up and let Levi go, sliding out of bed and following him down the hall, "Pancakes? Chocolate chip pancakes?" He reached out and took Levi's hand.

He looked over his shoulder, glad Eren was feeling good today, "If you'd like. Raspberry tea?"

"Iced with sugar? I can do that," he nodded with a smile and let Levi take him to the kitchen. He pulled out the cups and the packets, steaming water while Levi started on breakfast. Eren looked around after a moment, swinging his legs in the chair, "Where's..." He paused, not sure he felt comfortable calling him 'papa'.

"Erwin? He went to work, baby. He'll be home later tonight. Then tomorrow I'll go to work, and he'll stay home with you," he explained gently, handing him a single chocolate chip.

"I can't go to work?" He asked, more curious than questioning.

"Not yet, sweetie," Levi shook his head, "Maybe another day, okay?" He smiled. He didn't mind tending to Eren's headspace. It hardly ever happened and was hardly a nuisance. They'd have to see how that went over when they were being intimate, but that wouldn't be for a long time.

Eren nodded with a smile and let it go, continuing to swing his legs until the water was going, then slipping out of his seat to make the tea. When he sat down again, he sipped at his tea, still warm but cooling with ice, while Levi mixed the batter, "Hey, Levi?"

"Yes, beautiful?"

Eren smiled into his tea for a moment before it faltered, "Are we still going to look for a house with our income so low now?"

Levi rolled his eyes and shot Eren a smile, "Look who's a big boy, talking about income," he teased, "We can still look if you'd like. We have plenty in savings, a good value on this house, and no mortgage. By the time we find one, I'm sure we'll be working a little more."

Eren nodded and stirred his tea a little, "Mmk. One more question?"

"You can ask whatever questions you want."

He nodded, "Erwin said we could see about Athena moving in... Is that okay?"

Levi grinned and started pouring batter into the pan, "That would be awesome. I love Athena."

Eren nodded in agreement, "I do too. Erwin wants us to train her to be a support dog for me. I told him it was expensive, and I knew you wanted a house."

Levi liked the idea just as much as Erwin had, "Eren, sweetie. We're capable of doing both. We wouldn't even have to take out a loan. And if we did, we could pay it off," he assured, flipping the pancakes before turning to face Eren, "Okay?"

Eren felt better knowing that things that could help him didn't take away things for the whole family. He nodded once more and smiled a little, "Okay... If you're sure." 

Levi promised he was and finished breakfast so they could eat.

After breakfast, Eren cleaned up while Levi showered and Levi set up the rocking chair with pillows and blankets whIle Eren showered. They watched a couple movies, played Cards Against Humanity, and took a nap. They finished the Chinese in the fridge for lunch and waited for Erwin to come home before ordering dinner.

Over the course of the day, Eren's energy slowly disappeared. By half past eleven, he was zoning out to the TV, curled up in the chair with a blanket while Levi had moved to the couch.

When Erwin came in, Eren hadn't even noticed, just stared blankly at the TV. The blonde looked down at Levi, questioningly.

"I think it's the pills," Levi said softly, looking at Eren, "Completely out of it."

Erwin hummed softly, "Have you guys eaten dinner? If you have, I'd just say take him to bed."

Eren blinked a few times before realizing who he had heard, his head turning to the side and a smile spreading on his face, throwing his hands in the air, "Erwin! You're home!"

Erwin looked down at him, a bit surprised by his enthusiasm, "I am home, honey. All I did was go to work," he smiled.

Levi chuckled softly, "He's in  _that_ space today. He missed you."

Eren held his arms out to Erwin, expecting him to be picked up like he did with Levi.

Instead, Erwin sat in the chair with him and pulled him into his lap to hug him, rubbing his back gently, "I suppose that's better than the alternative," he smiled, looking over at Levi. As a sub he may have been a little jealous, but overall he had to be happy with Eren's mood.

Eren hugged him quietly for a little while before he started talking about the day he had with Levi. At that point, the three of them moved to the kitchen so Erwin could cook dinner, listening patiently to Eren's story with an amused smile. He had at one point, babysat four year olds who were blabbermouths. The only difference was that Eren was a grown man, dating him, and a hell of a lot cuter.

Erwin listened to him talk all through dinner and then made him get ready for bed and lay down while he and Levi cleaned up. After the dishes were done, Erwin wrapped his arms around Levi, resting his head on his shoulder, "How're you doing, baby?"

"I'm doing alright. Different. But not bad," he yawned, "Ready for bed, honestly."

Erwin nodded, kissing his cheek, "Let's go lay you down then, alright? It sounds like he wore you out," he chuckled.

"Yeah," Levi smiled, "But it was worth it. Hopefully you two have as good a day tomorrow."

"Hopefully."


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a bit of a short filler chapter. I promise I'll add more smut and plot soon. Stay tuned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I had been nervous posting my and Ainsley's stories on here, but it's such a joy to do it. You guys are absolutely the best. Every single one of you. Your ideas and comments are the best and I'm glad I have such awesome readers. Thank you for your kindness, jokes, and support!
> 
> Also, I have to ask, what would you guys think of a Victorian era eruriren?

Erwin and Levi traded off their days with Eren, finding the adjustment to their schedule easier than they thought it would be. The only issue was the lack of time they spent together. The first two weeks were rough, and the pair spent all of Sunday together in their room while Eren went to his mom's for the day.

In the safety of their room, Levi was spoiled more than a first born prince. Hugs from behind and chaste kisses, carried and thrown carelessly into bed, made love to and fucked into oblivion. As selfish as it was, Levi loved this alone time with Erwin. He'd been a little jealous when Eren had started showing more of his head space, but these days helped.

During the week, Levi and Erwin brought Eren back to his normal self, showering him in love and affection. If he wanted his space he was allowed it, and if he needed a shoulder to cry on they were there. The new medicine helped a lot too. He didn't cause issues or start arguments. He came out of his shell and smiled, felt more himself.

The one thing they couldn't fix was Eren's self confidence. Sometimes, if he was told he was beautiful or handsome he'd blush and look away. They could see he liked it. Other times, if they told him he was pretty or sexy, or even that they loved him, his eyes seemed to cloud over and his smile fell. Erwin and Levi decided not to use 'pretty' and 'sexy', but they insisted on telling him they loved him.

"Why?" Eren asked softly. The third week back home. Monday. A bank holiday when they were all together in the living room. He stared at the coffee table, knees pulled to his chest and chin resting on them. "Why do you say that? Why do you love me?"

Levi and Erwin exchanged a look before Erwin moved a little closer to him on the couch, "We love you for lots of reasons, Eren. Your smile, your eyes, your laugh. We love you for your voice and your love of books and the way you play with our hair," he smiled softly.

Eren shrugged, keeping his eyes down, "You can like people for any of those reasons..."

Levi sat up from the rocking chair and moved around to his other side, "We love your personality, and your soul. Not to mention your body," he teased, pinching his arm softly.

Eren cringed, seeming to fold in on himself, staying quiet.

Erwin leaned down and kissed behind his ear softly, "Do we need to prove it to you, honey?"

He tipped his head to the side, his anxiety fading, all worries clouding.

Levi set a hand on his thigh and squeezed it gently, "Maybe we can show you instead of telling you... Do you want to try?"

Eren looked down at Levi, "I don't know... I mean... We can  _try_ but I'm not sure it'll help..."

Levi cupped his cheek, meeting his eyes, a small smile on his lips, "Let us shower you in kisses at least, maybe leave a few marks on our favorite places,"

Erwin reached for the hem of his shirt and began pulling it up slowly as he kissed his neck.

Eren automatically panicked, eyes going wide and his head jerking around, shoving Erwin's hand away, "No... No I can't," he stood up, breathing heavily, taking a few steps away, "I don't want to... Please don't..." Levi's smile fell and Eren couldn't take the genuine hurt on his face. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and looked down at the carpet.

Erwin set a hand on Levi's knee and looked up at Eren, "Hey, it's okay, Eren. We don't have to if you aren't ready. That's alright. We respect that."

Eren glanced up at him and then to Levi before his eyes darted back to the ground, "Im going to go calm down," he muttered before leaving for his room abruptly. 

Erwin sighed and looked down at his husband, offering a small smile, "He'll come around. Just needs more time."

Levi couldn't help but feel a little upset. Eren was struggling with being intimate. He couldn't do more than a small kiss before panicking. That wasnt his fault, but it made Levi nervous. What if he wasn't ever comfortable with it again? What if he wasnt comfortable with them in general? He slumped against the back of the couch, "What if he doesn't? What if he doesn't even want to be with us anymore?"

"Now Levi, stop that," Erwin chided, "He's already said he does, so don't upset yourself over it."

Levi shugged and stood up, "It's a little hard not to, Erwin... I want our old Eren back. I don't like this."

"None of us like this. We just have to help him through it and things will be normal after," he explained, looking up at him, "I know it's hard. Just have patience."

"I don't know if I can."


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loves smut.

Levi laid in the master bed, glossy eyes staring out the large window on the right. It was pouring, rain slamming against the window and threatening to break it, the sound filling the house, even where there were no windows. He never managed to get out of bed. He wasn't depressed. It was just one of those days where he wanted to be alone with his thoughts and curled up in the pillows and blankets.

His thoughts were neither dark nor happy. Cloudy perhaps. He wanted Eren to come back to them fully, bright eyes and silly grins. Maybe shy but having some confidence, knowing he had them wrapped around his finger. He wanted Eren to be able to take off his shirt once in awhile and feel comfortable, walk around the house in his underwear and just be a guy. He missed his Eren. He missed how things had been before.

“Levi, do you want some tea?”

Levi looked over his shoulder to find the devil in the doorway. He sat up and nodded, gesturing for him to come in. He took the cup from Eren's hands and blew on it before taking a sip. The only thing that hadn't really changed was Eren's tea making skills. But that he was thankful for.

“Levi.” He looked up, Eren staring at him expectantly, brows slightly furrowed and the corners of his lips turned down, “I asked if you were upset with me for yesterday,”

Levi smiled gently, shaking his head, “No, dear. I'm not upset with you,” he set his tea down on the end table and scooted back to the headboard before patting beside him, “Come sit with me, sweetheart.”

Eren crawled across the bed and laid next to Levi, his head on his chest and his eyes trained on the window, arms wrapped around him loosely.

Levi set one hand in his hair and grabbed his tea with the other, watching the rain with him, “I've just been thinking. Thinking about how much I miss your jokes and your ridiculous grin.”

Eren frowned more at that, “I'm upsetting you. I'm not the same.”

“None of us are the same,” Levi said softly, scratching behind his ear affectionately, “You're not upsetting me. I'm not upset. I'm… nostalgic,” he smiled softly.

“You want that part of me back though?”

“Yes. I do. Is that wrong?”

“No, I suppose not.”

Levi looked down at Eren, “I'm going to be honest with you. I miss you. The real you. I miss your kisses and your stupid jokes. I miss your obnoxious laugh and the way your lips naturally curl at the ends. I miss the color in your cheeks and the way you get flustered when we say something obscene…” Eren looked up at him and Levi sighed softly, running a thumb over his cheekbone, “I miss you getting into trouble with me… I miss the way you pull my hair and pin me down…” He looked for a sign of hesitation in the other before continuing, setting his tea down, “I miss your body… I miss peppering it in kisses and the feeling of your hot skin on my lips, Eren… I've forgotten what you taste like… I've forgotten how big your hands are on my body… I miss those things.”

Eren watched Levi's lips and eyes carefully as he spoke, finding it easier to stay calm if he did, “I'm still scared, Levi…”

“I know. I know you are, sweetheart…” he leaned down and kissed his forehead, “But I want to help… I want to help you not be afraid anymore. Do you trust me?”

Eren closed his eyes and leaned into his lips, “Yes.”

“Do you?”

He opened his eyes again, truly thinking about it. Erwin and Levi had been a dream through all of this. They'd supported him and stayed by his side. They did what was best for him even when his vision was clouded. They loved him and gave him his space, they adjusted their lives to fit him into it and make him comfortable. They'd done everything for him. At the very least, they deserved his trust. He looked up at Levi, meeting his eyes, “I do. Can we call Erwin and ask him to come home?”

Levi nodded and kissed his nose softly, “Mike can manage by himself. Go ahead.”

 

As soon as Erwin stepped through the door, Eren threw his arms around him and kissed him hard on the mouth, not caring that he was dripping wet from the rain.

Erwin's eyes widened in surprise before sliding shut, leaning in to Eren's kiss. He let Eren pull back first before smiling down at him, “You called me home from work to kiss me?”

Eren shook his head, hugging him tight and resting his head on his chest, “No… I had to tell you I'm sorry for not trusting you… I wanted to hug you and for you to hold me… I want to trust you and Levi… I want to try…”

“You don't have to apologize, Eren…” he said softly, holding him close. He looked up to see Levi stepping in from behind. He smiled softly and beckoned him closer, leaning down and kissing him softly.

One kiss turned into many. Quickly, Erwin's shoes were kicked off and his wet shirt tossed aside as they made their way back to the bedroom.

Eren was laid gently on his back while Levi captured his lips with his own, gentle hands cupping his cheeks, murmuring sweet nothings in his native tongue. Each breath on his lips, each brush of fingers on his skin scent goosebumps up his arms and down his spine, but he was safe. He was still in control.

Erwin kissed over Eren's shirt while rubbing Levi's back, slowly nosing up the fabric, “You can leave it on of you want, I just want to give you kisses. You're beautiful, Eren. Inside and out. Even through everything you've been through, you're still beautiful,”

Eren sank into the mattress, feeling safe and at home. Instead of taking kisses, he kissed back, wrapping his arms around Levi's neck, sucking on his bottom lip gently, humming as Erwin's stubble tickled his stomach, smiling against Levi's lips.

After Erwin had coaxed Eren out of his shell, he sat up and cupped Levi's face in one hand, pulling him away from Eren to kiss him gently, exposing the raven's neck to Eren as he stole his breath.

Eren leaned up, nipping softly at Levi's neck, kissing and licking at it now that his lips were gone.

Levi smiled, thumbs running over his cheekbones lovingly as he kissed Erwin, sighing softly. Erwin broke the kiss first, leaning down to Eren. “We're so proud of you, Eren,” he said softly, running one of his hands through the soft brown hair as the blonde kissed him as well, “We're so proud and we love you so much,”

Eren felt confidence and pride run through his veins, groaning softly against Erwin's lips before pulling back to look at Levi, eyes already dilating, “I love you too…”

Levi smiled, glancing down at the blonde as he kissed down his neck, “You're sure you want to do this?”

Eren nodded and sucked in a breath, “Yeah… Yes, I'm sure.”

Levi nodded, running his hands through both of their hair, “What's a good position, sweetheart?”

“Anything but riding.”

Levi pulled his shirt over his head and nudged Erwin off of Eren, laying down beside the brunette and kissing his nose, “Come here then,”

Eren looked up at Erwin before sitting up and straddling Levi's waist. This was good. This was really good. He was in control and everybody was happy. Levi’s arms snaked around his neck, pulling him down for another kiss.

Erwin continued his kisses from behind, nipping and licking at his neck. He pulled off after awhile and tugged Eren's pants down, squeezing his cheeks gently.

Eren yelped softly before groaning, rolling his hips back into his touch before Levi bucked his own up, making Eren rock between them.

Levi groaned softly, rolling his hips with Eren's, “Eren, don't tease… Give me your gorgeous dick already.”

Erwin hummed softly, grabbing the lube and handing it to Eren, “Don't even prep him when you're ready. He'll be fine.”

Eren looked at the bottle for a moment before opening it, coating his hand and then himself. By the time he'd finished, Levi had ditched his pants and held his legs up, hands cupped under the knees. Eren sighed softly, seeing him for the first time in awhile, lust in his eyes as he leaned down to kiss him again, “God, I forgot how gorgeous you were…”

Levi groaned softly, feeling his slick cock rub up against his crack, “You tease,” he whined, nails digging into his shoulders a bit.

Eren rolled his eyes with a smile and positioned himself over his hole, sliding in slowly as Erwin pushed in a finger. He squeaked at the intrusion, not having expected it, and slammed his hips forward into Levi, bottoming out instantly.

Levi practically screamed into Eren's neck and Erwin chuckled softly from behind, “I'm sorry, Levi darling. I didn't know Eren would react like that.”

Levi just groaned softly, nosed into Eren's shoulder, “Fuck… Eren,” he hissed pulling back and grabbing his face to kiss him again.

Erwin hummed softly and slowly started pumping his finger inside Eren, getting him used to the feeling before starting to stretch him open.

Eren rolled his hips back on Erwin's finger when he was ready, making him go deeper, moaning into Levi's mouth. Soon, Erwin added a second finger and Eren broke the kiss to gasp, panting against Levi's shoulder while Erwin leaned in from behind and kissed the raven. When he was ready, he moved himself between the pair, fucking and being fucked.

Levi groaned softly and tugged at Eren's hair as he kissed the blonde, “Harder, Eren… Faster.. Please,”

Erwin shook his head and kissed Levi's nose, “Not yet. I still have to move in,”

Eren felt his fingers pull out and Erwin's tip press against his hole, “Wait, Erwin, you normally do three before-” slowly, he took in Erwin's crown and then his swollen pink cock inch by inch until he was in to the base. Eren could hardly even gasp, feeling like it was in the back of his throat. When he caught his breath, he let out a debauched moan, head falling onto Levi's chest.

Levi hummed, scratching his fingers in Eren's hair, “You did so good, Eren,” he murmured, “You looked so pretty taking him in like that. We're so proud of you,”

Eren listened to his praises and repeated them in his head, relaxing around Erwin and loosening his tense shoulders, looking back up at Levi, “I… I did good?”

“Just perfect, little one,” Erwin murmured, rubbing Eren's stomach, “Tell us when you're ready, okay?”

Eren nodded and gave himself a minute to breathe before slowly pulling out of Levi and pushing back in, feeling Erwin's large length slide out at the same time. He gasped softly and moaned again, meeting Levi's eyes with his own hazy ones, “Fucking hell…”

Erwin set his hands on Eren's hips and helped guide him between him and Levi, sucking at his neck as he fucked himself between them.

Levi moaned loudly underneath Eren, the brunette moving quickly as he bounced back and forth, “Shit… Shit, shit Eren! There! Right there!”

Eren bared his neck for Erwin and focused on pounding his hips against Levi's, panting softly as he watched the poor man writhe underneath him, a thin layer of sweat covering them both. He closed his eyes and listened to Levi's cries, not getting enough of Erwin in the right places, “Erwin please… Fuck me hard. Hold me and fuck me hard, sir. However it pleases you…”

Erwin's eyes all but sparkled, pulling out of Eren as he pushed into Levi and slamming back in when his hips came his way, making the younger man _keen_ and scream his name.

Between Erwin ramming into his prostate and Levi tightening around him, he was a lost cause. He warned his lovers as the heat rose in his gut and came into Levi in hot white bursts, the other two following suit. Levi painted his and Eren's chests while Erwin filled him to the brim. Slowly, they each pulled out, white sticky messes dribbling down onto the sheets. Eren laid down beside Levi, trying to catch his breath, his eyes closed.

Erwin laid beside Eren for a minute, rubbing his stomach while Levi rubbed his chest, the pair peppering him in kisses. _Absolutely perfect, Eren. You did wonderfully. We're so proud. We love you._

Eren let their praises sink in, only looking up when Erwin left to start the shower.

“Eren,” Levi said softly, bringing his head over and meeting his eyes with a smile, “You were brave. I'm proud of you.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed yet I've deleted the last couple chapters. I wasnt happy with the way they turned out so we're going to try something else.

Eren pulled at his thumb, head resting on Levi's chest the following Friday, comfortable tucked under his chin. His heart was pounding and bile seemed to rise in his throat whenever he opened his mouth. “Levi…?”

 

“Yes dear?” Eren pulled at his other fingers making them pop. Levi shuddered at the sound and wrinkled his nose, taking Eren’s hands in his own, “What's the matter?”

 

Eren closed his eyes and bit his lip, “I… I wanna go back to work…” He said quickly, tensing up, “All I've been doing is staying home and keeping you guys from working. I've hardly gone out since… I just want to do something.”

 

Levi looked down at him and rubbed his arm, “I thought we were waiting for Athena to get done with training? She's only got two more weeks left and then she'll be your registered service dog.”

 

Eren's body went slack and he stifled a sigh, looking back up at the TV, a frown on his lips, “I know… I… I'll just wait. fine.”

 

Levi frowned and picked up Eren’s chin, “Hey… I didn't say you couldn't. If you're okay with going out without her that's your decision. It would make me feel more comfortable if Erwin or I went out with you though.”

 

“I would like that,” he said softly, meeting Levi's eyes, “Can we go out for dinner? Can I come to work with you tomorrow?”

 

“Tomorrow is Saturday so we don't work, but we can see how tonight goes and you can come Monday,” Levi smiled with a nod, “You're grown, we can't stop you. What would we do? Kick you out of the shop?”

 

Eren chuckled dryly and looked down, “Yeah, I suppose…”

 

Levi kissed his cheek and leaned back, “Where do you want to go for dinner?”

 

Eren shrugged, playing with Levi's hand. He never went out much before. His shit ex never wanted to go out. Now he didn't know what good options were. He and the boys had gone out maybe once if that… “I… Um… I dunno… McDonalds?”

 

Levi peeked down at him, “McDonalds,” he repeated, “You… You wanna go to McDonalds? Not… Not to a Mexican, Asian, or Italian restaurant? You wanna go to McDonalds?”

 

Eren huffed and rolled his eyes, pushing Levi's hand away and trying to get up.

 

Levi laughed softly and pulled him back down, “No don't go! I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure.”

 

Eren pouted, refusing to look at Levi, “You're making fun of me!”

 

Levi kissed at his neck and behind his ear, “I'm sorry baby. I love you. I wasn't making fun of you.”

 

Eren wiggled in his arms, “The fuck you weren't. Figure out your own dinner,” he tried to get away again but Levi held him.

 

Levi nosed into his neck, “I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Baby please.”

 

He stopped his squirming and resigned to sulking, “You can’t make fun of me for my answers. We never went out in my last relationship and we don't go out either… I don't know what there is.”

 

Levi's smile fell a little as he realized how embarrassed he'd made Eren feel. He relaxed his hold on Eren, “Oh… I didn't think…”

 

Eren closed his eyes and sighed, “I know Levi, it's fine.”

 

He was quiet for a moment, “Do we really not go out?”

 

Eren shook his head, “I don't think we’ve ever gone out…”

 

Levi frowned and took Eren’s hand, squeezing it,  “How shitty of us… We'll surprise you tonight okay? We'll take you somewhere nice. Erwin should be home soon, why don't you go get ready, okay?”

 

“Yeah sure,” he nodded and got up, disappearing into his room.

 

Levi went to his bedroom to get ready, still feeling bad for embarrassing Eren.

  
  


Eren was sitting on his bed with his back to the door when Erwin knocked and cracked it open, “Eren? Everything okay?”

 

Eren nodded, sitting up straight and rubbing his thighs, “Yeah, I'm fine.” He looked over his shoulder and smiled before looking back at his lap.

 

Erwin slid in the room and sat beside him, “Liar. What's wrong? Don't you wanna go out?”

 

“I do… But I'm anxious about what Levi's thinking about me. He probably thinks I'm an idiot. I mean I  _ am _ but now he's just going to think about it all night long and…” He closed his eyes and closed his mouth, anxiety and bile rising in his throat.

 

Erwin rubbed his back, “Shhh… Honey you're not an idiot. Neither of us think that either. He's in the other room worried he embarrassed you so bad you don't want to come to dinner.”

 

He let out a short laugh, shaking his head, “As if he’s the one who embarrassed me. I embarrassed myself.”

 

Erwin kissed his temple, “Then maybe you should go talk to him about that. Then it'll be over with and we can have a nice dinner together.”

 

Eren took a breath and looked up at him, “Alright.” 

 

Erwin smiled and pecked his lips, “Alright. You look sexy by the way,” he grinned.

 

Eren cracked a smile and blushed, looking away and getting up, “You're full of shit.”

 

Erwin stood up after and wrapped his arms around Eren from behind, kissing at his neck, grinning when he giggled.

 

Eren shied away from his kisses, wiggling out of his arms as they made their way to his door, “Levi!” He cried through his laughter. “Levi he's got me!”

 

Levi stuck his head in the door a moment later, curious. He smiled when he saw Eren laughing and opened the door, shaking his head with a smile, “Erwin, you're gonna make us late. We have reservations.” He pulled Eren out of his arms and into the hall, “C’mon, Eren, we'll make our reservations and Erwin can stay home.”

 

Eren held Levi, laughing and sticking his tongue out at Erwin while he hid behind Levi.

 

Erwin rolled his eyes with a laugh and followed the two towards the door, “Oh he was having fun. He didn't need saving.”

 

Levi hummed and grabbed his keys, “Eren deserves a real date so you can leave him be and come with us or stay at home while we go on a date.”

 

He chuckled and out an arm around Eren as they walked to the car, “I'm not going to miss our first date with Eren, am I honey?” He looked down.

 

Eren looked up and pecked his lips, “I hope not.”

 

* * *

 

In the car, Eren sat in the back seat leaning into Levi, watching the city go by. They were all dressed nice, blazers and button ups and nice shoes. Erwin and Levi had done so much for him, and they'd been through thick and thin. Levi had talked about getting a new house and adopting kids… But this was their first date… It felt odd. They'd talked about it before… About Eren's stay being permanent. But it felt real now.

 

Levi ran his fingers through his hair, looking down at him, “You're awfully quiet… Are you still mad?”

 

Eren shook his head, looking at Erwin in the rearview. “I'm not mad. It's just weird, I've been with you for months now and we've never gone on a date. I'm not complaining, but… I dunno… It's a date. Does this make me more than a fling now?”

 

The boys were quiet for a moment and Levi's arms tightened around him, “Eren you were never just a fling. We wouldn't toy with you like that.”

 

Eren glanced at Erwin again and then went back to looking out the window, “I'm glad…” His only issue was that Levi and Erwin were married. He still felt like an extra to an extent. He knew they cared about him deeply of course but he felt like they could be complete without him.

 

Levi rubbed his arm, frowning, “Eren, we love you. You know we do. We're just bad at… What's the word… Seducing?”

 

Erwin shook his head, “No I think we've seduced him,” He chuckled and glanced in the mirror, “I think you're looking for ‘courting’. Séduction.”

 

Levi looked at his husband, confused, “They're not cognates?”

 

Erwin shook his head, “Seduce would be séduire.”

 

Levi rolled his eyes and sighed, “I hate your language.”

 

Eren smiled and closed his eyes, listening to them talk for the rest of the drive. When the car stopped he opened his eyes and looked out the window. He saw the restaurant immediately, a sleek black building with white glowing letters in a foreign language, large plants and flowers outside. Eren stiffened when he saw it.

 

Levi slid out of the car when Erwin opened his door and stepped around to open Eren's, taking his hand and helping him out. Erwin put an arm around him and walked him inside.

 

Eren leaned into him, getting more anxious the closer they got. He stopped before the door, his heart hammering. Reservations and being in public when two of them had rings and he was just a tag along… What were people going to think? How would an expensive place like this affect their budget for the rest of the week? 

 

Erwin pulled him aside while Levi waited in line, squeezing his hand and picking up his chin, “Hey… Eren what's wrong? Do you not like the food here? You can just tell us, it's alright.” 

 

Eren glanced at the door and then looked away, “M… Maybe you two should just go in…” He said slowly, anxiety and bile building up.

 

“Eren, honey, this date is for _you_. We're treating _you_ tonight. We can't go without you,” he said softly, kissing his forehead, “Why don't you want to go in?”

 

Eren took a breath. This wasn't worth crying over. It wasn't. “I'm anxious about how expensive it's going to be… And… What people are going to think when they see me with you. I'm younger and you're married… They're going to think I'm an escort or some whore,” he whispered, closing his eyes. “That doesn't just make me look bad but it'll make you look bad…”

 

Erwin chuckled and kissed the top of his head, “Eren, we own a sex shop. Really not worried about image. People won't give a shit. They're going to be too busy focusing on their own things to pay any attention to us, and if they do see is they'll think we're friends or family or at a business meeting.”

 

Eren shuffled his feet and glanced at the door, “What about expenses? I haven't been working… Can we afford this?”

 

Erwin sighed and kissed his cheek, “We have plenty of money, Eren. You don't have to worry about that. We all have savings accounts. Even you.”

 

“I don't have a savings account… I spent all my savings on Athena's training.”

 

Erwin looked away, “Well about that…”

 

Eren looked up at Erwin, brows furrowed, “You… Set up a savings account for me?” He closed his eyes and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “I don't know how to feel about that.”

 

Erwin hugged him tight and kissed his temple, “Not stressed? We have everything taken care of, Eren. All you have to do is have a good time. Please, come eat with us. You'll feel better after some food and a drink.”

 

Eren sighed and started walking to the line with him to stand beside Levi, “This is a mess… I'm a mess… We should wait to do this another night…”

 

Levi tugged on his shirt, pulling him down to his level to kiss him. He smirked as he pulled back, looking over Erens dumbfounded expression, “Stop worrying. We'll have a great time.”

 

They waited in line and were seated when it was time, tucked in a corner booth. Eren looked around at the crowded tables around them, pulling at his fingers under the table.

 

“Eren?”

 

He looked up at Erwin with wide eyes, “Hm?”

 

“We asked what you wanted to drink,” he explained patiently, pointing to the drink menu. Even that was overwhelming… Lemon Coke…? Strawberry orange Fanta?

 

“Um… Just a water…” He said warily, not wanting to look at the busy menu. 

 

Levi looked up at the waitress, “A bottle of red for the table and three glasses of whatever you recommend.”

 

She took their order and wandered off into the crowd.

 

Levi reached across the table and took Eren's hand, “So Eren, do you like sports?”

 

Eren looked at Levi from the corner of his eye, head facing the window. He was more than a little confused, “You know the answer to that…”

 

Erwin smiled and set a hand on Levi's knee, “Humor us. Let's treat this as a first date. We did jump into our relationship pants first… Let's actually try to get to know each other properly.”

 

Eren looked between them and decided it would keep him distracted. He turned to face them, hands folded on the table, “Well, I like baseball… I went to a few games as a kid. It's easy to understand and keep up with. I'm not huge into football… My dad always had the game turned on Sundays and we were forced to watch it. It wasn't always fun. How about you?”

 

“Erwin likes sports, but I don't,” Levi leaned back in his seat and looked up at his husband. “He's such a man when it comes to his sports. Like you said, always has a game on if he can help it. That or a documentary.”

 

Eren chuckled at the looks they gave each other and looked down at his hands, picking at his fingers. 

 

“What are your hobbies, Eren?”

 

He glanced at Erwin and chewed his lip in thought, “Honestly I haven't explored them much. I know I like to read… I like to cook too, and make drinks. But beyond that I couldn't say…”

 

The blonde smiled, “I'm the same way. I don't do much besides eat, work, and sleep. Well… and one other thing,” he grinned at Levi, “But this one loves to garden and cook. He loves his tea too.”

 

Eren looked to Levi, smiling softly, “I never took you for a gardener… Thought it'd be too messy.”

 

“That's what gloves are for,” he smiled, “I like to garden when it's nicer out, and make my own spices and herbs.”

 

He glanced at his hands, “If you ever want help I'd be more than willing… That sounds really cool,”

 

“I'd like that a lot, Eren.”

 

The waitress came and passed around glasses before pouring wine and then gave them three extra glasses.

 

Eren took his and thanked the waitress, sipping, “Whoever made this knows Sex on the Beach.”

 

“We know a little something like that,” Erwin teased, winking at Eren and smiling as his cheeks turned red. 

 

Levi chuckled and rolled his eyes, “Alright, Eren. It's your turn. We asked you questions, now you ask each of us.”

 

Eren pulled at his fingers again. He had questions. Plenty. But all of them would ruin the good mood they were trying to put him in. Do you think this is going to be permanent, where do we go from here, when can I come to work with you, etc. God he really didn't know… He was bad at this, that's why he never went on dates. “Um… What made you want to start your shop?”

 

“After I married Levi, my family cut off my inheritance and kicked me out of the family business. I started working for this old man at the shop, and when he passed I took over for him. Eventually Levi offered to help me run it, and we've been doing it ever since.”

 

Eren smiled. Erwin  _ would _ be so sweet. He'd give up everything to be with the ones he loved. “What convinced you to get married, Levi? You don't seem the type.”

 

Levi looked over at Erwin, “Eren baby, I've been asking myself the same question for eight years… I guess I thought he was the only one who would put up with my bullshit and keep me in line when I needed it. I was wrong,” he smiled at Eren.

 

“Eight years…” Eren murmured, looking down at his drink. They'd barely been together a year and there were times Eren thought it was all over… Eight years of that… Would it get better? Easier? “Where do you two see this in eight years? Us I mean…”

 

Levi squeezed Erwin's thigh and looked up at him, “I want a new house… A bigger room for the three of us. If you want your own space, maybe you can have an office, Eren? But I'd like it if you slept with us.”

 

“Athena is going to be pretty old… Maybe we'll get another dog to train, and a cat for Levi,” Erwin added, “Maybe in a year or two we could take a trip down to Hawaii,” Erwin offered.

 

Eren didn't seem to understand, “For vacation? How long would we stay?”

 

Erwin cleared his throat and looked down, “It depends… You know despite the volcanoes, it's actually really nice. Did you know that they support polyamorous weddings?”

 

Eren choked, his drink coming out of his nose. He swallowed and grabbed a napkin to cough into. When he finally caught his breath, he closed his eyes and sighed, “You guys are trying to kill me…” he murmured, looking away, “You both want a new house, Levi wants to adopt, and now you're talking about going to Hawaii to get married…” 

 

It was hard for Eren to understand that Erwin and Levi wanted him in their life like that. This was supposed to be a temporary thing. Friends with benefits. But now they told him they loved him and they took care of him. They refused to let him go, now they were going on dates…

 

Levi leaned forward, “We want to start a future with you. That house has always been me and Erwin. We picked it out and decorated. But now we can buy something for the three of us,” he paused and met Eren's eyes, “Don't you want that…?”

 

He nodded slowly, looking down at the table. He sniffled and wiped his nose, looking up at him, “Yeah, of course I do,” he looked down, “I just... I was just supposed to be a fling. And after the way everything ended for me last time…” he covered his mouth and nose with his napkin, glancing at the window, “You two were complete once without me, before I brought all my problems and dragged you into my shit. We fight and I'm always panicking and crying. I'm so pathetic… And you want to do all these things and I don't know if…”

 

Levi reached across the table to take his hand, worried Eren didn't want this at all, “Eren…”

 

Eren sniffled again, this time because he was going to cry, “You want to get married but I'm a terrible boyfriend, I would be a terrible husband… You want to adopt but I would be a terrible father…”

 

Erwin set his hand on Eren's cheek and made him look at them, “Eren, take a deep breath. None of that is true. We don't believe any of that.”

 

Eren looked between them, eyes blurred with tears.

 

Levi squeezed his hand, “So we've fought a couple times… A few of then were bad and Erwin and I still go to counseling. Its healthy for us to disagree, but we're learning how to do it the right way.”

 

“We've had our mistakes in the past,” Erwin admitted, “And there will be some in the future, but we're working on them. When push comes to shove we will always support you.”

 

“We were there when she kicked you out, and when you were in the hospital and in court. We pushed through what happened after when you were angry and your meds weren't working,” Levi took Eren's hand in both of his, “We've seen each other at our worst and we're all still here. We still love you… If we want a future, all we need is for you to feel the same in return. The rest is history.”

 

Erens tense shoulders went slack and his anxiety started to ease, “But I'd be terrible…” he mumbled again.

 

“What makes you think that?” Erwin said softly, “Because of her? Because of them? That was on them, not you. Everything bad that has happened has been because of them or because of our lack of communication skills, and both of those are taken care of. There's nothing left to worry about, Eren. It's okay,” he smiled and caressed his cheek, “Eren, we love you. We've had our ups and downs but I wouldn't give up what we have for anything. We should start to make amazing new memories together, don't you think?”

 

“Please Eren,” Levi whispered, looking down at his hand, his own eyes filled with tears, “Stay. Ne pas nous laisser.”

 

Eren squeezed his hand back, closing his eyes and taking a breath to calm down. “I'm not going anywhere, I promise… I just think you two are idiots for wanting to keep me around,” he teased.

 

“That's our decision to make,” Erwin smiled and let go of Eren's face to wipe Levi's tears away, “Its okay, baby… You don't have to cry. He's not going anywhere.”

 

The waitress came back shortly after and looked around the table, noting all the tear stained faces, “Hey guys, if you didn't like the drinks I can take them back, it's not a big deal…”

 

Eren chuckled and wiped his eyes, smiling up at her, “No, the drinks are great, thank you. I think we're ready to order though,”

 

“Oh perfect, what can I get for you?”

 

* * *

 

The rest of dinner was a breeze. Everyone drank their booze and then some, ate, and Levi and Eren shared dessert with tipsy giggles and playful flirts, Levi's voice thick with his accent, Eren trying to mock him with slurred speech.

 

Erwin had been pacing himself more than the other two but still had a nice buzz going. He called for the check when his lovers were minutes away from making out over the table, paid, and herded them to the car. He forced them in the backseat and turned the mirror to the road so that he wasn't watching Eren trying to take Levi in the seats. He could hear them making out and while it was slightly distracting, he found it easy to focus on the road. He stopped at a light and glanced back at them, “You should really put on seat belts you know,” he chided.

 

Eren closed his eyes and tipped his head back while Levi kissed and nipped at it, “It's not illegal for adults to not wear seatbelts in the back and I'm not wasting this opportunity,”

 

Erwin rolled his eyes and faced forward again, going when the light was green. He hopped on the interstate and began driving home.

 

It was dark out already, snow was falling quickly. A month to go and it would be Levi's birthday. He'd have to do some planning. 

 

The further north they got, the heavier the storm was. It wasn't bad, he'd been in worse. He tapped at the wheel, listening to the song on the radio, ignoring the moans from the back seat.

 

A car going well over the speed limit switched lanes to pass them and hit black ice, tail end swerving into Erwin’s lane.

 

Erwin had the car set on cruise, one less thing to think about… He jerked the wheel to the side to avoid impact, nearly went off the road and jerked it back. The car swerved uncontrollably and Erwin hit the brakes to turn off his cruise control, but the car didn't appreciate it. The spun in circles on the ice and all he could think was  _ shit, shit, shit, _ as they did. He threw his arm to the other seat out of instinct. The car jerked again in a different way and Erwin slammed his head against the window with a crack. He kept one hand on the seat and the other on the wheel, holding on for dear life. They spun again and again until the car slammed into the guardrail and they stopped, facing the wrong way on the interstate. 

 

He picked up his heavy head and looked over his shoulder, catching sight of Eren and Levi. Eren was wide eyed and holding Levi for dear life, not a scratch on him. Levi seemed unconscious but breathing, scratched on the exposed skin of his stomach. He could see the clouds of their breaths in the cold winter air, assured they were alive… But that was the last thing he saw before his world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry :)


	24. Chapter 24

Eren clutched Levi to his chest, staring at the road ahead of them, watching oncoming cars fly by them. He slowly began to process what was happening. He pulled back and looked down at Levi, cupping his cheek. His eyes were closed and body limp. Eren’s eyes watered and pressed Levi's head to his chest, pushing the hair from his face, “Levi… Levi wake up… Levi?” He shook his shoulders gently and patted his cheek, “Levi wake up!” His chest tightened and bile rose in his throat, tears running down his cheeks, “Erwin he's not waking-” he looked up front and saw Erwin passed out in front of them, the roof of the car smashed in, pinning his right arm on the center console. Eren looked away quickly, more tears falling down his cheeks. They were both unconscious, Erwin was hurt. He needed to focus. 

 

He sucked in a breath and looked around for a phone, finding his broken one on the ground. He picked it up and put 911 on speaker, following their instructions. Levi had a pulse and he was breathing, just unconscious. Erwin had one too. 

 

He sat in the car holding Levi tight, listening to the operator talk to him while the medics arrived. They arrived before anyone else. A woman eased Eren out of the car and held him while they pulled Levi out and laid Levi on a stretcher, taking him in the ambulance, checking his vitals. The medic wouldn't let Eren watch them tend to Erwin. She checked his heart rate and blood pressure, then his eyes. He had a concussion but that was the worst of it, and Levi wasn't hurt at all but a bump on his head that knocked him out.

 

Erwin needed to go to the hospital, so Eren and Levi took one ambulance and Erwin took another. Eren and Levi were put in a room with room for two beds, Levi in one for the time being, and the other empty. Erwin was up a few floors in surgery, and since Eren wasn't family he wasn't allowed up. So, he sat beside Levi, holding his hand, his eyes closed as he waited for any news.

 

There was a knock on the door and Carla stepped in, moving to sit beside Eren. She put a hand on his back and kissed his cheek, “I came as soon as I got your text… How are they?” She asked softly.

 

Eren sniffled and looked up at Levi, “Levi is okay… Just hit his head pretty hard… We're waiting for him to wake up to see if he has a concussion.”

 

Carla hugged him and rested her chin on his shoulder, “And Erwin?”

 

He shrugged and sighed, “Up in surgery. His arm was pinned in the wreck,”

 

Carla rubbed his arm, “I'm just glad you're all alive. Did you see your car? I passed it on the way… I wasn't sure any of you would make it through.”

 

Eren shook his head, “ I was too worried about other things. Was it that bad?”

 

Carla pulled out her phone and showed him the pictures. The car was totaled. The roof caved in and the windows gone, the back passenger wheel jammed in the guard rail. Eren cringed at the pictures and looked away, “I know we did fifteen hundred in damage to the guardrail… And we're facing a seven hundred dollar ticket.”

 

“Jesus…” She muttered, squeezing Eren, “You could fight it I'm sure. The roads are awful… It wasn't your fault. You guys were just trying to go home.”

 

Eren nodded and curled into his mom's side, “Just when things were settling down, everything fucks itself up again. You know what they talked about at dinner mom? They talked about getting a new house… Getting married and having kids… And we could've lost all of it,” 

 

“But you didn't. Once this passes, you guys can go back to starting a new life. I do expect to be informed when any of those new things happen,” she poked his side, “It'll be okay. This too shall pass, Eren. We can get through this.”

 

Eren looked up at his mom with a smile, “Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you, mom.”

 

“Panic I'm sure,” she teased.

 

He nodded, and looked back at Levi, “When do you think he'll wake up?”

 

“Soon, baby. Soon.”

  
  
  


Levi's head was pounding and he didn't want to open his eyes. He felt someone holding his hand but nobody lying beside him. He finally forced his eyes open and squinted his eyes. It was dark in the room save for the heart rate monitor at his bedside. The beeping was quiet enough that is wasn't too distracting. He looked around again and let his eyes focus. He could make out a figure across the room sleeping in a recliner and another beside him, holding his hand. They had their head in their hand and he couldn't make out their face, so he squeezed their hand gently to let them know he was awake.

 

They looked up at him and took his hand in both of theirs, “Levi?”

 

Levi relaxed and took a breath, “Eren…”

 

“Take it easy. How are you feeling Levi?” He asked, reaching over to press the call button for the doctor.

 

“My head fuckin’ hurts,” he chuckled breathlessly, voice hoarse, “And my body… What the hell did you do to me in bed you freak? Fuck me so hard you put me in the hospital?” He teased.

  
  


Eren rolled his eyes and shook his head, rubbing Levi's hands. He sighed and shook his head, “No, Levi… You dork…” he took a shaky breath and sniffled, “Levi we didn't even make it home… We were in a wreck. We flipped the car,” he whispered, “You've been unconscious for five hours.”

 

Levi's smile fell and he stared at Eren's figure in disbelief, “What?”

 

Eren squeezed his hands and sniffled again, his voice cracking, “I'm just glad you're awake. I've been so worried about you.”

 

Levi forced himself to sit up, “Are you hurt? Where's Erwin?”

 

Eren set a hand on his chest, preventing him from sitting up further, “Levi, lay down. I'm fine, I promise. Erwin is-”

 

There was a knock on the door and a doctor came in, “Mr. Jaeger, you called?” She looked at Levi, “Oh perfect you're awake. Would you be alright with me doing some vitals?”

 

Levi looked at the doctor and then back to Eren and around the room, “Where's Erwin? Where is my husband?”

 

The doctor folded their hands and looked down, “Your husband has just finished surgery, they will be bringing him down once we're sure he's stable.”

 

Eren watched Levi look up with horrified eyes, his face going pale. He took Levi's hand and squeezed it gently.

 

“What do you mean surgery?”

 

“In the crash, your husband's right arm was shattered. The bones were beyond repair and there was extensive damage to the blood vessels. In order to prevent any blockages from moving through his body we had to perform an amputation.”

 

Eren and Levi's eyes nearly bulged out of their heads, “Amputation? You said surgery!” Eren cried, eyes watering.

 

Levi covered his mouth while bile rose in his throat. He didn't have words. The world went quiet and his mind went blank.

 

“Unfortunately it was a last minute decision we were forced to make. With Levi unconscious at the time and no other family to inform, we made the executive decision to follow through with the amputation. It was either risk his life or lose an arm he wouldn't have use of anyways.”

 

Eren sank back in his seat, looking away. They wouldn't tell him because he wasn't family. He wasn't important enough to disclose information to in Levi's absence. This wasn't even something small… Erwin lost an entire arm… Oh God, Erwin lost an arm…

  
  


Erwin struggled to open his eyes. He groaned softly and forced then open, blinking away the blur and sleep from his eyes. He looked around, eyes landing on Levi sitting by his side. 

 

Levi was slumped over at his side in a chair, head in his hands, still dressed in his hospital gown.

 

Erwin reached over and ran a hand through his hair, “Le? What's the matter?”

 

Levi's head snapped up, eyes red and cheeks tear stained, “Erwin… You're awake…”

 

He smiled and brushed the tears off his cheeks, “Way to state the obvious. Why are you… The crash… Are you hurt? Is anything broken?”

 

Levi closed his eyes and leaned into his hand, “No, I'm fine baby, but-” his voice cracked and he covered his mouth again.

 

Erwin moved his hand to push off the bed and sit up, cup Levi's face in both hands or pull him onto the bed, but nothing happened. He looked down at his arm and had to wrap his mind around what he saw.

 

“They couldn't save it, Erwin… I'm sorry.. I… There was nothing.. I'm so sorry…”

 

He looked between Levi and his missing arm before leaning forward and pulling Levi closer, “Levi… Levi this wasn't your fault… The guy cut me off and I lost control… It's not your fault, don't apologize.”

  
  


Eren stood by the door, watching them with tear filled eyes. He waited for them to ask or call for him. He wanted to cry with them and hug them and hold Erwin and comfort them… But they didn't call. Erwin didn't ask for him. His heart seemed to break in his chest and he turned away, leaving the room.  

 

This wasn't all about him… He felt awful for feeling like this. This was about nearly dying and Erwin losing his fucking arm… But first they didn't bother to update him on Erwin and now Erwin had acted like he wasn't in the crash with them. It hurt. It more than all the doubts he'd been having recently.

 

He ran into his mom in the hallway, nearly made her drop her coffee. He looked up at her with tear filled eyes and threw his arms around her, hiding his face in her shoulder as he cried. 

  
  


Erwin held Levi in his arm in the hospital bed, nosed into his hair while the smaller male rested his head on his chest. Levi was so drained he was falling asleep. Erwin was still trying to comprehend this whole arm thing. He looked down at his arm and then around the room. 

 

The sun was just starting to rise outside, the curtains mostly closed. There was a coat and purse laying on the rocking chair that Erwin barely recognized as Carla's. Oh… Oh God where was he? “Levi… Levi where’s Eren?”

 

Levi picked his sleepy head up and looked up at Erwin, “What do you mean? He's right,” he looked at the chair and the other bed, then the door, sitting up straighter, “Carla went to get coffee, he must've gone with her.”

 

Erwin looked down at him, “I've been up for awhile…”

 

Levi met his eyes and rubbed his chest, “I'll go see if they're okay.”

 

Carla came in the door not a moment later and looked at the boys, offering a small smile, “Hey. Glad to see you're both okay.”

 

Erwin smiled but it fell when she closed the door behind her, “Do you-”

 

“He's downstairs. Mikasa is going to pick up Athena and bring her for him… She's going to be a while still but Eren wanted some space.”

 

Levi's brows furrowed, “Space..? Wouldn't he rather be here with us? We're-”

 

Carla sighed and looked down, “I'm not defending him or blaming you, but he's upset. When the doctor didn't keep him updated on Erwin because he wasn't family, he was hurt. But then I guess he was here for the first fifteen minutes or so after Erwin woke up and neither of you acknowledged him.”

 

Erwin looked down, guilt swimming in his stomach. He hadn't even thought about Eren until he saw Carla's purse. God he was such a dick… He picked fights with him all the time, argued and hurt him… When he was in surgery he was probably worried sick and didn't have any information about him… And he didn't even think about him or wonder how he was when he woke up…

 

Levi frowned, “I get the doctor but Erwin was on anesthetics. He can't expect him to come to immediately.”

 

Erwin put a hand on Levi's shoulder, “No, Levi… He has a right to be upset… Put yourself in his shoes… He’s been telling us he doesn't feel like we need him and then we just ignored him,” he met his eyes, “You should go wait with him… I'll be fine.”

 

Levi's expression softened and he looked down guiltily, nodding, “I'll go. We'll be back soon okay?”

 

“Okay, Levi.”

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *put a bandaid on it* Did I fix it

Levi sat beside Eren with a small container of fro-yo in his hand. He was in scrubs and his hair was still a mess, face still pale. He looked down at the bowl. “I um… I know you don't like to eat when you're upset, but I brought your favorite? I had them add extra raspberries,” he said softly, looking up at Eren. His guild had weighed on his chest since he left Erwin. It wasn't fair they excluded him. He went through it with them and his only thoughts had been on  _ both _ of them. Levi barely had the decency to ask how Eren was and didn't wait for an answer before asking about Erwin.

 

Eren had his hands in his lap, staring at his scraped hands. The corners of his mouth turned up a bit, “You only knew because you asked my mom,” he teased quietly.

 

Levi looked down at the pink yogurt and sighed, “Yeah, you're right,” he murmured. He glanced back at Eren, “I wanted to apologize, for not including you, for not telling Erwin you were okay,” he looked away again and leaned over on his knees, “I know we've made progress with our relationship… We don't fight as much as we used to, and I like to think we listen to you more and try to include you in everything we do… But we're not perfect yet. We might never be perfect… But we can always try,”

 

Eren’s chest ached and Levi's voice seemed to be drowned by the ringing in his ears. “I'm still hurt, Levi. Sometimes I think you two would be better off by yourselves… You could be happy and complete with just two. I don't  _ really _ need to be there. Even though it was just ten minutes that he didn't acknowledge or ask about me, each second hurt…” he closed his eyes and sighed, “I know we've been trying. I know we've made progress… But you were right yesterday. We jumped into this pants first. I feel like an extra. I feel like you don't know me sometimes and that I'm just a stay at home toy, and in those ten minutes I felt like nothing.” 

 

Levi's eyes were wide as he stared into the bowl, tears running down his cheeks. They'd been doing so well… They really had… At least he thought so. He thought they were better than those people that hurt Eren. Better than his shitty ex and shitty dad… But he felt just as used and hurt. 

 

Eren looked over at him, wiping his own eyes, “You're crying into my yogurt,” he chuckled and sniffed, looking back towards the doors, smile fading fast. “I know this isn't about me. I don't want to make it about me right now. There's so much more to worry about. The bills and the car and the ticket… and Erwin…” he murmured, “But you guys wanted me to voice my feelings instead of bottling them up, so there you have them. For better or worse,” he saw Mikasa park her car and the valet take her keys while she stepped to the back seat, “My dog is here. I think I'll go through some of her training exercises with her before I bring her up, okay?”

 

Eren didn't wait for an answer before going to meet them at the doors, not minding the biting cold air on his skin.

 

Levi still couldn't breathe. How were they any better than them if Eren felt he was a toy? Something kept around for sex and games? He wanted to be different. He wanted to say they had a relationship, a bond. But what did they actually know about him? What was his middle name? He wore a lot of green but was that his favorite color or just to make his eyes stand out? What high school did he go to? Had he ever wanted to go to college? What would he have wanted to do? Did he want more in life than to work at a sex shop? Eren suddenly felt like a stranger.

  
  


Eren came in with Athena and Mikasa, Levi trailing behind solemnly. Erwin sat up quickly when he saw Eren and smiled, wincing briefly at the IV in his hand. He managed to sit up the rest of the way while Eren sat on his beside, Athena laying down beside Erwin, nosed under his hand. He pet her before turning to Eren, “Are you alright? What happened to you?” he reached forward with his arm, the weight difference odd without the other limb. He brushed his hand over Eren’s bottom lip, “You cut your lip.” 

 

Eren wanted to pull away but held still and gave him the best smile he could manage, “Its fine. I'm fine. Just a scratch,” he said quietly, looking over at his right shoulder, “You though…”

 

Erwin looked down at it, “I don't think it's quite hit me yet… But I'll have you to comfort me when it does, won't I?”

 

Eren nodded slowly, “Yeah, of course,” he cleared his throat and looked away, giving Erwin the signal to stop touching. “How are you feeling? Did the doctor say if you can eat or drink yet?”

 

Erwin shook his head, “No they haven't. They've got an IV of water in me though so that'll help until we know,”

 

Eren nodded and set a hand on Athena's side, beside her service dog vest where he could touch her fur, “I would ask, but this doctor won't disclose information to me,” he explained, I didn't even know they were going to… Not until it was already…” he clenched his teeth and closed his eyes.

 

Erwin picked up his chin and wiped his tears away, “That must've been hard… But remember, there was nothing you could've done to save it. It was beyond repair. It had to be done. Not your fault, okay honey?” he smiled and met his eyes, “I'm so glad you're okay… Is there anything else besides your lip?”

 

Eren hid his hand in Athena's fur. He was fine. The concussion he had was the worst bit. But he was scraped up on his back and hands and knees, he didn't want them focusing on that now. “I'm fine, Erwin, I promise.”

 

Levi sat down on the window sill, looking at the snowfall and the way it blew in swirls, listening to them talk.

 

“Thank you for bringing her. Eren could really use a friend right now,” Carla murmured to Mikasa.

 

“Well no doubt… Accidents are scary enough, but to flip a car and what happened to Erwin… I'd be traumatized.”

 

“He was, I think. When the car flipped the front side caved in worst of all, but Levi and Eren weren't wearing seatbelts. Eren dragged Levi out of the car and called the police when he couldn't get Erwin out. The operator had him check their vitals and Levi wasn't breathing. He gave him CPR until the ambulance arrived. But when the police asked him what had happened, he didn't remember it that way. He told the police Levi had been breathing and they stayed in the car until help came. His brain just… Pretended it never happened… Made it easier to cope with I suppose.”

 

“Jesus… Mama he didn't deserve this… Hasn't he been through enough? Why this now?”

 

“That's just life, baby. His karma will turn around now I'm sure of it. Things will get better.”

 

“God I hope so.”

* * *

Most of Erwin’s time in the hospital was healing. They had to make sure the wound healed correctly so that they didn't have to take more and perform more surgeries. Other than that they talked to him about prosthetic options and helped him start physical therapy, getting used to life without his arm, helping him with his balance.

 

Levi mainly stayed by his side, encouraging him and making sure he listened to doctors orders, not doing whatever he wanted to do.

 

Eren was still hurt but he handled it much better this time. He didn't get loud or mad, didn't fight… Instead, he made sure Hanji and Mike could watch over the shop during the days and worked on inventory and finances on his laptop at the hospital during the day. At night he took phlebotomy training at the hospital since he was already there. They offered him a part time job and he took it, at least for the time they would be in the hospital. Between the two, he felt much better about bills and other expenses. It was something that could be crossed off his worry list.

 

Working so much helped him keep his mind off of things too, but it made him tired. Athena would bring him blankets whenever the clock struck the hour, trying to figure out when bedtime was. 

 

Eren sat at the computer, watching the video camera feed while Hanji double checked his math, dark circles under his eyes.

 

Erwin came in from his physical therapy with Levi behind him and sat beside him on the couch, being sure to sit on his right so he could put his arm around him, “You look tired, my love, you should rest.”

 

“Mmhmm,” he mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, “I will soon, I promise.”

 

“How soon is soon?” He asked, looking at his screen, “What're you doing?”

 

“There's missing expenses from the shop. Hanji is double checking my math. I'm seeing if we have a thief.”

 

“How much is it?”

 

“A hundred or so in the past month. I really hope I miscounted or something,” Eren sighed and clicked the next video.

 

“Just a hundred? That's not all bad. We can make up for that,” Erwin persuaded with a grin, “Come on, don't worry about a hundred bucks. Hanji will find an error or she won't. Either way we can fix it. Later though. You need sleep,”

 

“Just a hundred? That's four tanks of gas in the car, or a month's worth of cheap food. That's money that could be going to my lawyer or your medical bills, or our bills,” he frowned, voice irritated and short. He closed his eyes and took a breath, “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. You're right. I need sleep. I don't have training tonight though so I'll do it when I finish.”

 

Erwin pushed Eren's hair out of his eyes, “Why don't you let one of us finish up? Then the other can lay down with you. We haven't really gotten to sleep with you in awhile…”

 

“You have other things to focus on, Erwin. Please, just let me finish-”

 

Erwin kissed his cheek, “It will be a good distraction for me. Please. Let me see how you've been running my shop at least, okay? Go lay in my bed with Levi.” he took the laptop from Eren without another word and shooed him to bed while he went down to the cafeteria with the laptop in hand. 

 

Eren sighed and got up, going over to the bed and laying down without waiting for Levi. They hadn't talked much since Eren admitted he was hurt. Some of that was Eren not trying, but some was Levi not trying either.

 

Levi felt like garbage for what they'd done to Eren, the way they made him feel. And now he took on this new role in their relationship which was such a change from how it had been recently. He supposed he was like this when they first met him… Worried about bills and money and groceries… But then after the trail, he seemed different. Levi had told him he'd wanted his old Eren back then… He hadn't. He didn't want stressed Eren, too focused on the job and not the relationship. He would much prefer the cuddly sweet Eren who talked softly and made him tea and let himself be held… Called him soft names and let himself feel little...

 

He didn't want to say it. Eren would feel like nothing he did was good enough for Levi, and Levi wouldn't blame him. He kept wanting him to be this way and that way… That wasn't fair, was it? Eren was doing just fine… Being responsible and grown up… And exhausted…

 

Levi did as Erwin had said and crawled in the bed with Eren after hitting the lights. Eren had his back to him and it made Levi ache. His chest felt tight and there was acid in his throat. He wanted to hold him. To put an arm around his side and pull him close until there was no room for atoms between them. But he didn't want to upset him. He didn't know if it would be better to do it or not, so he sat still, contemplating.

 

“You never lay on your left side,” Eren said softly, “And you never hold still that long,”

 

Levi tucked his hands to his chest and closed his eyes, “I'm sorry, Eren.”

 

He looked over his shoulder, a brow raised, “Why are you sorry?” he turned over fully when he saw Levi on the brink of tears, “Why are you going to cry? I was just wondering what was wrong. I'm not  _ mad _ because you were laying on your left side.”

 

Levi's lip quivered and he gritted his teeth. He was a pathetic old man. A pathetic old man who did a terrible job of keeping his emotions in check. “I just want to hold you again but I don't want you to be mad,” he whispered.

 

Eren looked down at him, cupping his cheek, “Why would I be mad?” he asked softly, “You  _ are _ my boyfriend still aren't you?”

 

Levi let out a quiet sob and shook his head, “I don't know… I don't know, Eren, I don't know… You were so mad at us and now you're never around anymore… I don't know if we're forgiven or if you're still mad… We don't ever talk, let alone hold each other or hug or kiss,” he closed his eyes tight and let tears run down his face, hating how they tickled his nose and ran into his ear, “You're so tired and stressed all the time so I never want to bother you but I want to be a better boyfriend, and I don't know… I don't know what to do, Eren! I don't want to lose you… I love you too much… I love you…”

 

Eren looked at him with wide eyes, trying to figure out what to do first. He pulled Levi to his chest and tucked him under his chin, “I think someone has been a little stressed and tired themselves… Levi, relax. I was mad, but it's done now. I'm over it. I'm sorry I've seemed unapproachable lately. Once we're back home and I don't feel the need to work two jobs, I'll sleep more and I won't be so stressed…” he sighed and kissed the top of his head, “I'm sorry. I didn't know you still felt bad about it. I'm not going to leave you, okay? I'm not leaving either of you. I love you. Just take a deep breath. Everything will be alright.”

 

Levi grabbed fistfuls of Eren's shirt and buried his face in his chest, sobbing. Everything hurt. He just wanted things to be normal. He wanted to be happy with Eren and Erwin, to finally get a break from all this shit. He wanted Eren to be happy and not put it upon himself to handle everything. He wanted Erwin to be more upset by the loss of his arm. He couldn't comprehend how Eren could worry about money, or how Erwin couldn't worry at all when it felt like the world was crashing down on them all the time. 

 

He cried and cried while Eren rubbed his back and dried his eyes and wiped his nose, sobbed hysterically and clutched him for dear life until he didn't have the energy to open his eyes. He kept himself tucked to Erens chest and held his shirt tight, breathing in his scent slowly, finding himself on the verge of sleep.

 

Eren ran a hand through his hair and sighed softly, “I'm glad you got that out,” he whispered, “You shouldn't bottle things up like that.”

 

“Hush.”

 

Eren chuckled and kissed the top of his head, “Can I take my shirt off? Its covered in snot and tears.”

 

Levi held it tighter and groaned disapprovingly, “Don't move… I'm so tired Eren…”

 

Eren closed his eyes and rubbed his back, pulling the covers up, “That's because you never sleep. I'll stay. You rest.”

 

Levi let out a shuddering sigh and sniffled, “I love you, Eren… Don't ever leave us…”

 

“I love you too. I won't, I promise.”


End file.
